Youthful Beauty
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Muy pronto y de la peor manera se dio cuenta de que si permanecía joven y bello obtendría lo que quisiera. Riquezas, lujos, poder...Lo tiene todo.Y entonces apareció él para hacerle ver que no es así, que nada le valdría a Jimin tenerlo todo si está solo y triste; si está sin Jungkook. Pairing: KookMin[Jeon Jungkook x Park Jimin] vs YoonMin[Min Yoongi x Park Jimin]-Other
1. 1-1 Burbuja

**No tengo absolutamente en nada en contra de los personajes que se retraten como "malos" en mi historia. Es simplemente mi forma de colocarlo. Mis historias _siempre_ son bastante fuertes en cuanto a lo que ocurre.**

 **Si no te gusta o aguantas la violencia; lenguaje obsceno; sexo no consensuado; muerte de personajes... Te recomiendo no leer esto y así evitarnos la molestia ¿vale? :3**

 **Por lo demás, espero que les guste Es algo un poco extraño, pero bueh.**

* * *

 _Solo intentamos vivir un cuento de hadas, que acabó convertido en pesadilla._

Odia los días tan excesivamente nevados. Ir a cualquier sitio es un problema y que ni se diga de ir por la vida como un malvavisco gigante con tantos abrigos puestos. Sopló aire a sus manos y las frotó. Sea como fuere, salir a la casi noche a buscar el dichoso anillo en la taberna no fue buena idea.

No lo encontró así que sus resultados fueron nulos.

Se le hacía extraño que su casa, su linda casita de madera casi en el bosque estuviera totalmente a oscuras. Apenas se acercó lo suficiente las lámparas se encendieron; las velas en su interior mostraban el fuego amarillento. Abrió la puerta aun teniendo el frío del exterior por culpa de la chimenea apagada.

— ¡Vas a lograr que nos resfriemos todos ¿Por qué no encendiste las luces?! —pregunta subiendo las escaleras. Dejó el abrigo tirado en algún lado hasta abrir la puerta de la habitación—. ¿Nam-Joon? ¿Estás aquí? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos para intentar ver en la oscuridad tan profunda.

Un destello rojizo lo detuvo de todo movimiento. La luna siempre tan oportuna brillando cuando se le necesita. Acabó en cierto estupor por percatarse de donde provenía aquel brillo. El otro hombre está notoriamente alterado, ve en todas direcciones nervioso hasta que el recién llegado se recompone lo suficiente:

—Qué hiciste...

—Y-yo lo siento... solo...

—Qué... ¿Qué es lo que...? —el vaho frío se le escapa por la boca, de entre los labios rellenos y rojizos por el frío—. ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE HICISTE?!

—So-solo... Lo siento ¿sí? Tenía... Tenía que hacerlo... —balbucea moviéndose de manera torpe.

Perdió totalmente el juicio en ese diminuto instante ver aquella pequeña y tierna cuna de madera con sangre: Sangre que brota de su pequeña bebé de apenas ocho meses. Ve la piel blanca con manchas de carmín, el pechito quieto; ojos entreabiertos y hasta el cabello tiernamente amarillo ensuciándose. En la mano de Nam-Joon sigue aquella arma punzante responsable de que ahora el cuello de su bebé este degollado.

No supo exactamente qué fue lo que hizo, lo cierto es que la casa comenzó a incendiarse; el cuerpo de Kim Nam-Joon yacía tirado en el suelo como una cáscara vacía; el cadáver de su bebé aun en su cuna y él sentado en una roca fuera de la vivienda, observando cómo se consume por las llamas. Tararea distraído hasta que el alba llega y mira su reflejo en un cubo de agua congelada.

Tan radiante como cuando lo conoció; tan joven como cuando se enamoró de él; tan intacto como cuando decidió quedarse solo con él a pasar su vida y finalmente... Tan frágil como el día en que se vio a si mismo sabiendo que estaba esperando un bebé; temía tanto que por sus malas elecciones no naciera, estuviese mal o lo que sea.

Todo para terminar aquí. Exactamente igual o peor.

Cabello negro y liso como cada vez que hace esto. Sea como sea, no tenia de otra más que continuar como siempre... Fingir que nada paso, fingir que no le duele, pero sabe perfectamente que no es así. Lo supo al cavar el agujero donde enterró a su hija y también cuando observó con todo el rencor del mundo a Kim Nam-Joon. Se pregunta muy seriamente que pasó aun si no importa.

Ya lo mató, ya obtuvo todo lo que necesitaba de él. Solo por olvidar, debería sencillamente volver a sus andadas y desquitarse un poco con su próxima víctima. Tener un corazón, emociones, soñar con una familia... ¿En que estaba pensando? Eso no fue hecho para él, no teniendo tanto poder en sus manos y la juventud de su lado.

Llegó del momento de continuar siendo la belleza sin nombre. En algún tiempo llamado Park Jimin. Los únicos que lo saben, descansan bajo tierra o como una seca cáscara. Él mismo se ha encargado de ello. Todo sea por seguir viviendo joven y hermoso como sus principales armas de supervivencia. Nadie puede contra él.

 _Nadie puede contra la magia, por ende, con él tampoco._

Esto puede tomarse como empezar por el medio, ni siquiera el final. Por lo tanto vayamos al inicio de estos sucesos.

1.1 Burbuja

Desde muy niño tuvo problemas; no por culpa suya o de su familia, sino de la ubicación geográfica que ocupan. Están muy perdidos en el mapa, por ende son un pueblito de relativa pobreza a pesar de poderse sustentar por si mismos. No contaba con lujos extremos, pero estuvo bastante bien desde su perspectiva.

No tanto de su madre, aunque quien la culpa, teniendo menos comida por tanto niño en casa. Tener siete hijos es complicado.

Sea como fuere; para él resultaba realmente sencillo estar contento y andar por ahí así fuese en el pueblo o vagando en sus alrededores. En los pocos festivales que se hacían él veía a muchos bailar, le atraía mucho aquello y por eso se colaba en sus prácticas.

Al principio era un puto desastre, pero ¿quién no empieza así? Con el tiempo, doce años de edad, haber encantado a la coreógrafa y un festival próximo se vio con la oportunidad de estar en el lugar que lleva queriendo ocupar desde los cuatro años.

Lo hizo sin equivocarse y su madre junto a sus hermanos lo aplaudieron. A los trece años lo repitió en el mismo festival, contando con más gracia en sus movimientos así como mayor duración en la tarima. Afortunadamente pudo hacerse dos festivales ese años y ¡Oh sorpresa! Ahora sería quien abriría la presentación.

Todo iba bastante bien, empezó la música y... De repente un grito, luego otro, olor a quemado, gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Por inercia corrió con su mamá y ella a su vez los llevó a todos a casa. Escondidos y acurrucados en una habitación.

— ¿Son caballos? —pregunta su hermano mayor... o bueno, uno de los seis hermanos mayores.

—Se supone que no pueden vivir en un clima como este. —menciona otro.

—Hagan silencio. — ordenó su madre.

Estuvieron varios minutos simplemente escuchando el mismo bullicio. Un extraño momento de silencio llegó y saltó de su escondite pensando que ya todo estaba bien. Casi al instante la puerta de vivienda fue tumbada. Sus exclamaciones sorprendidas revelaron su ubicaciones y siendo el único que salió fue al primero que sacaron a fuerza de la casa.

Fue extraño para él ver a tantos soldados; muy raras vez veía alguno que se topaba con el pueblo de camino. Ahora están armados, tirando cadáveres en una pila y poniendo a los aun vivos de rodillas.

—No los mires, solo baja la cabeza, mantenla abajo... —indica su hermano mayor. La curiosidad mata al gato, alzó la mirada solo para ver que tanto ha pasado y...

 _Realmente..._

—Este también es lindo.

—Es uno de los que bailaba.

— ¡Súbanlo con el resto!

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO, HEY! —empezó a patalear, en estos instantes se sentía una pulga por lo fácil que lo levantaron del suelo.

— ¡ES MI HIJO ¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?!

Se hizo un total alboroto donde de manera que aún no se explica acabo tirado en el piso y su madre frente a él. A decir verdad ni siquiera entendió bien lo que le dijo, escuchaba un pitido demasiado constante que lo impedía entender.

O siquiera escuchar lo que fueron las últimas palabras de su madre antes de que tres espadas le atravesaran el pecho. Él solo la vio sin hacer más nada, totalmente flojo y permitiendo que lo metieran en una carreta donde sería lo normal ver un animal y no niños y adolescentes.

A medida que se alejaban veía como asesinaban a sus hermanos y no encontraba una lógica para eso. No hicieron nada que ameritara la muerte. Están en el culo del mundo ¿¡Que mal hacen!?

En definitiva, no entiende y su mente solo atina a quedarse viendo a un punto muerto intentando asimilarlo. Al menos hasta que hubo un bache y el golpe a la cabeza lo sacó de aquel trance.

Los demás niños podían ser muy molestos, la gran mayoría iba llorando; otros gritan que quieren volver y así. Siempre ha sido un entusiasta empedernido; esta vez no puede ser la excepción y... ¡Puede ser útil ¿no?! Los ayudaría a estar mejor y con suerte podrían regresar.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Estaremos bien! —afirma con una sonrisa, se lo quedaron mirando como si fuera un bicho raro—. Si estamos vivos es por algo ¿no?

—Siempre tan positivo... —bufa alguien por ahí.

—solo digo que... Sí no nos ponemos así, estaremos bien. Puede que incluso podamos volver después. Hay que tener un poco de confianza ¿cierto? —ahora que se fija, es el más pequeño -en edad-, de ese grupo. Menuda desgracia ¿nunca puede ser el mayor?

—Eres un niño muy tonto.

Se le hizo curioso aquel pequeñito en una esquina. Tenía una cara muy tierna a pesar de la indiferencia. Ojos pequeños, cabello negro y labios finos. casi le parece que tiene cara de cachorrito. Sea como sea y quizá por molestar se sentó a su lado.

—Es-ta-re-mos bien~—afirma sonriendo y abrazándolo. El niño solo rodó los ojos.

—Asesinaron a tu madre y a tus hermanos. Ten la decencia de mostrarte dolido mínimo ¿no?

— Ellos disfrutaban mucho verme feliz y me decían que nadie debería verme llorar ¿Por qué hacerlo frente a esta gente? —se encoge de hombros, el niño parece realmente interesado por sus palabras—. Hay cosas que no se deben dejar ver.

— ¿Crees que es malo llorar?

—Frente a gente así sí. Hicieron eso para hacernos sufrir, es como darles lo que quieren—murmuró pensativo—. ¿Quién eres? no te recuerdo de la aldea y ahí conozco a todos.

—Min Yoon-gi.

—entonces Yoongi... ¡O Suga! Eres muy lindo. —afirmativo, está sacándolo de quicio y mientras más se distraiga más se aguanta las reales ganas de llorar. Aunque a pesar de todo... "Yoongi" es un poco extraño.

A pesar del enojo evidente, luce interesado.

...

Nunca había estado en un castillo y es... ¡MALDITAMENTE GENIAL! Enorme, guardias por doquier; estar guiado por sus pensamientos más infantiles como caballeros, reyes, etc, ayuda bastante a la situación y parecen una ola de entusiasmo para el resto.

Los guardias encuentran tan raro que los niños estén felices. Acaban de masacrar a su aldea frente a sus ojos y ese niño payaso está alegrándolos de manera imposible. Quedó frente a todos cuando los ordenaron detenerse y sus ojos seguían bailoteando por la enorme sala; ignora parcialmente al hombre en el trono.

—Este es el "tributo" de la aldea, su alteza.

—Podría estar mejor —resopla el hombre con inconformidad. se levantó de su sitio y se acercó al grupo de al menos treinta niños y niñas—. Sean bienvenidos; me alegra por fin tenerlos aquí.

— ¿Usted nos quería aquí? ¿Para qué? —vienen de un pueblucho ¿para que los quiere un rey?

—Debido a ciertos... asuntos, me he visto en la labor de traer a niños como ustedes. Tengo entendido que no contaban con las mejores condiciones de vida y me gustaría ser quien se los brinde—explica con una sonrisa extraña, No cree que sea del tipo sincero o bienaventurado—. Soy Kim Tae Hyung. Lo que han visto hasta ahora es parte de mi reino.

—si quería ayudar ¿Por qué mató a mis hermanos? ellos estarían muy felices de estar aquí. También mi madre o los demás en-

— ¿Tu nombre? —lo de hablar no fue su mejor idea, aparentemente había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora.

—Park Ji-min. Solo quisiera saber por-

—Porque no todos merecen la ayuda de un rey, por eso—responde con expresión escalofriante a su ver—. Así como no todos ustedes... Aunque tú tienes una cara muy bonita... —dijo sosteniendo la cara y viendo que no tuviera marca aparte de los pequeños rasguños y tierra.

—Eh... ¿Gracias? Usted también tiene una cara muy bonita. —balbucea elocuente.

—Así que... Jimin... Ya que cuentas con la fortuna de ser tan extrovertido y de buen ver, te explico. Algunos como él—señala a un niño y de inmediato uno de los guardias se acercó y clavó una lanza en el pecho de este—. No merecen mi ayuda. Tampoco ella... Ni él... o ellos.

Y seguía así, señalando a varios hasta dejar un reducido grupo. Aprieta ligeramente la ropa que tiene puesta, temblando de pies a cabeza con al impresión de que si se mueve siquiera iba a terminar igual que los cadáveres a su alrededor.

—Pensándolo mejor... —suspira con deje pensativo—. No vale tanto la pena. Se parecen tanto entre ellos. Ma-

— ¡NO! Ehh... —fue un impulso, quizá muy tonto—. Po-podemos simplemente volver a nuestro pueblo. Es-estaremos bien. —afirma con un intento de sonrisa. Taehyung se acercó a él y logró que tragara grueso.

—Me pareces muy gracioso, lo admito... ¡Bien! —le tendieron un cuchillo y lo puso en la mano del niño—. Te dejo vivir si tú los matas. Son solo cuatro personas. No será tan difícil.

— ¿Q-qué...?

—Si te rehúsas mis guardias lo matarán a todos y asunto resuelto. —resta importancia dándole la espalda, dispuesto a sentarse en su trono. No escuchó nada y antes de siquiera sentarse algo le rozó el cabello, al mirar se percató de que el cuchillo que acaba de entregar está clavado en el trono.

—Y-yo... L-lo siento, no quería... —fue un impulso nada más, uno de tantos y se dio cuenta muy tarde ¿Como es que ahora si le sale bien? Cuando quería ganar apuestas de tiro al blanco el dardo nunca daba en su sitio.

—Llévenlo a una alcoba—indica Tae viendo la sangre que gotea de su hélix por la pequeña cortada—. Ah, desháganse del resto.

— ¡NO! ¡YO NO QUERÍA...! ¡OIGA! ¡YA DÉJENME! —quisquilla intentando que lo suelte. se cansó y pudo apreciar muy a medias a Yoongi en uno de los pasillos superiores de la sala del trono ¿Como llegó hasta allí?

Entró en una pequeña crisis. No puede ser que esto esté pasando ¿Que rayos pasa con ese tipo? Cree que por cara bonita puede hacer lo que quiera y señor Don rey. Muy bien, cerebro, suficiente. Debe enfocarse... Podría saltar por la ventana, guindarse del árbol, bajar y salir corriendo o-

—Hay guardias bajo el árbol. No podrías huir por ahí—saltó en su sitio debido a Tae entrando a la habitación—. ¿Te gusta la habitación?

—Es linda, pero-

—Es bueno. Será tuya a partir de ahora. Pasarás muchísimo tiempo aquí—explica acercándose a paso calmado, antes de poder decir nada fue cogido del rostro con brusquedad—. Intentaste asesinarme, niñato, no es algo que piense olvidar. Honestamente, eres el único que realmente valía la pena de ese grupo y solo lograste parecerme más divertido... Aunque para ser franco, no me gusta tu cabello tan simplón. Se arreglará en la marcha

—Ma-marcha de-

La espalda pequeña impactó contra el suave colchón y se escucha como se rasga la ropa que lleva puesta. Su corazón empezó a alborotarse—Algunas veces... Las palabras sobran como en este momento, déjame demostrarte para que te deje vivir—. El susto lo hizo temblar por adelantado.

Hasta esa edad nunca nadie lo había tocado de ese modo y mucho menos lo había lastimado de ese modo. Por primera vez no hallaba modo de hacer la vista gorda a la situación; eso es extraño, por lo general y con todo puede y...

Ahora siente que no puede con nada... Ni siquiera lo que ya ha "ignorado"

—Tienes suerte de ser... un niño tan lindo. —lo escucha jadear.

¿Suerte? ¿Se supone que esto es suerte?

No tuvo la conciencia o energía suficiente para atender a aquel razonamiento, le está doliendo todo cuerpo, se siente sucio, pegostoso... Tan mal está, que cree haber visto a Yoongi en la habitación.

Llorar no se encuentra entre sus acciones regulares del día, sin embargo desde que tiene a Tae -modo en que debe llamar al Monarca para complacerlo-, mordiendo su nuca cada que se daba el gusto, está entre lo que más hecho por la noche. Es un hombre muy raro en su opinión -a pesar de que él no es un adolescente precisamente normal-, sonriente y de actitud torpe algunas veces tirando a bromista hasta cierto nivel. No pierde para nada esa esencia tan particular ni siquiera cuando se dedica a hacer eso que tanto odia por lo brusca de su manera. No es delicado en lo más mínimo.

Lo lastima de forma constante y es humillante.

Por otro lado y con la misma suerte de mierda están otros niños que conforman el harem del rey. Niños o niñas, no parece importarle mucho en lo que no sobrepasen los veinte años o estén por debajo de los diez. Aun con esas condiciones es actualmente el menor en aquel deprimente grupo que sabe lo malo que puede ser el llamado directo del rey. Sea como fuere, como suele hacer siempre que ve gente a su alrededor con la pesadumbre hundiendo sus hombros... decidió animarlos.

Quizá en eso se equivocó. Lo único que vino a su mente para dar un miserable momento de felicidad entre la depresión casi dramática que tienen sobre ellos decidió enseñarlos a bailar. Ya que a él le gustaba tanto quizá a ellos también; podían seguirle el paso de manera relativamente fácil y los guardias acababan más que sorprendidos por escuchar risas proviniendo de aquel espacio donde normalmente hay silencio. El problema vino es que al hacerlo se le escapó el poder cantar. Usualmente lo hace cuando no baila, una cosa compensa a la otra y... bueno...

A Taehyung no le gustó mucho el hecho de que escondiera ese par de talentos que, según él, le brindaban mayor belleza de la que tenía.

—No es bueno esconderle algo así a tu rey. Me tienes totalmente decepcionado. —menciona con cínica sonrisa.

— ¡GAAAH! ¡A-AAH...! DUELE. PO-PPR... ME DUELE—solloza, tiene las muñecas sumamente irritadas por el roce de la sogas y Tae introdujo un juguete de madera por su culo. Es algo muy duro para un área que resulta sensible de cualquier modo—. N-no lo haré de nuevo. Perdón, pe-perdón, por favor...

—Ummm... —se hizo el pensativo metiendo y sacando el objeto de la entrada sangrante del muchacho de trece, casi catorce años. Lo hace con rudeza, busca que le duela y lo logra con facilidad. La evidencia son los sollozos agónicos—. Es cierto que has sido un niño muy obediente hasta ahora. Muy bien, te lo perdonare.

Esas palabras le produjeron una gran tranquilidad a pesar de que el dolor persistía. Aunque el movimiento cesó, el monarca se acercó más portando una sonrisa totalmente libidinosa. Jimin creyó que simplemente iba a desatar sus manos, las movió para pedirlo— No-No, aún no he terminado de castigarte por lo que hiciste. Ya sabes que debes hacer para que te perdone, Chiminie—. Cerró un ojo por el pene frotándose contra su mejilla. Abrió la boca y pronto sintió un embistes que causó su dolor de quijada con prontitud. Su conciencia se escapa levemente para evitar pensar en el sabor, la sensación... respira por la nariz. Lo jala del cabello, como si le hiciera falta más acercamiento. Lo siente hasta la campanilla y bufa en el vello púbico para no olerlo.

—Guuumhg... ah... Ah... —una parte la tuvo que tragar; la otra acabó ensuciando su rostro.

—Luces tan tierno. Mi pequeño favorito —ronronea. Se supone que ahí terminaba, pero no tardó en sentirlo entre sus piernas frotando el miembro nuevamente erecto y húmedo—. Pensándolo mejor... Hay que darte una buena lección ¿no crees?

Algunos llegaron a sentir pena del grito que se escuchó por su parte. No es de sorprender considerando que Tae lo penetró con aquel juguete tan grueso en su interior.

Sin ánimo de chiste, estuvo incapaz de caminar por casi seis días. Eso lo dejó rozando una desesperación extraña que nunca había probado hasta ahora. No poder moverse y depender de su rey para todo fue un suplicio con todas las letras. A partir de ese momento también se implementaban ciertas reglas a su "favorito"; principalmente con respecto a su baile o canto.

Tenía terminantemente prohibido cantarle a alguien más y si iba a bailar, debía ser solo; frente a los demás cuando haya un guardia presente. El sentido o mínima libertad que tuviera se iba acortando al mismo tiempo que aquel abuso seguía y seguía. _Al mal tiempo, buena cara,_ intentaba permanecer bien a pesar de todas las desgracias. Resultaba totalmente ingenuo de su parte. Así pasaron dos años de su vida, antes de darse cuenta tenía dieciséis y casi no se había dado cuenta.

Siendo una especie de concubino al que Tae exhibe no es extraño due tuviera una vida regularmente buena fuera del ámbito sexual. Ropa fina, comida exótica y deliciosa; donde pasear o hacer lo que se le antoje... Su plena adolescencia había llegado: tenía los labios gruesos a diferencia de muchos, las mejillas rellenas, el cabello rubio por pedido de su rey; sus ojos cafés siendo tiernamente achinados y con cuerpo atlético. Bastante actividad físicas ha tenido a lo largo del tiempo.

Sin embargo un día empezó a pasar algo que... Sencillamente no sabe cómo describir que sintió.

— Es tan linda—jala los mofletes de la niña de diez años en su regazo—. Casi más que tú, Jimin.

—Nadie más guapo que yo. —responde bromista. Tae exhaló una risita.

—Aun... Ya tienes dieciséis. Pronto te harás viejo y quien sabe que haré contigo. Tu serias mi nueva favorita, Jennie. —ella asintió por puro nervio. Jimin ya la había ayudado tras la primera vez y escuchó lo mucho que quiere irse.

Lo cierto es que el comentario lo dejó en un trance momentáneo ¿Cansarse? ¿Qué pasa cuando Taehyung se cansa? La duda lo estuvo taladrando la mente por demasiado tiempo. Un día en ese ensimismamiento se sorprendió de recibir un beso de otra chica, esta de veinte años y llamada Lalisa Monoban. Aquello aunque extraño lo repitieron alguna que otra vez y ella no se mantenía con las manos quietas... Lo cual fue totalmente contraproducente, pues cuando Taehyung los pescó y no pudieron disimular las ropas desarregladas...

—Considero inaudito que se atrevieran a traicionar mi confianza y amor de este modo. Tu tiempo expiró, Lalisa; te daré el beneficio de escoger por haber pasado tanto tiempo aquí—la chica apretó los labios, temiendo las opciones—. Puedes vivir y tomar tu retiro como las demás siendo servidoras de la guardia. Ya sabes, ellos también necesitan desahogarse—Jimin tamborileo los dedos y le negó discretamente con la cabeza. Eso es lo peor que se podía hacer—. O, aceptas la muerte por traición. Decide.

—Yo... No podría con el peso de mi culpa, mi rey. —baja la cabeza. Jimin suspiró aliviado por ello. Los guardias tenían la mala maña de usar a cada "acompañante" al mismo tiempo. Ha visto cadáveres en la basura tan violados que no sabe si tienen compasión así sea por un instante.

—Bien. Me gusta tu actitud... Ve y mátala Jimin—indica tendiendo un cuchillo y el rubio se echó atrás—. Si no lo haces pronto, tendré que ignorar su deseo y dejarla con mis guardias.

—Jimin, por favor—se apresuró a pedir. Él tomó la daga con mano temblorosa. Caminó lento hasta ella y con los ojos apretados lo insertó en su pecho, sacándole el aire—. Lo siento... —balbuceó antes de caer como peso muerto. Jimin soltó el cuchillo de inmediato, temblando por haber matado a una persona por... absolutamente nada.

¿Qué hay de malo en buscar un contacto cariñoso que no tienen?

— ¡Muy bien! Eres un niño obediente... cuando te conviene—acota con sonrisa desdeñosa—. ¡Guardias!

— ¿E-eh? —vio las ocho personas que lo rodean. Taehyung rió malicioso.

—Tú también me engañaste. Ya que Lalisa escogió la muerte tú debes atenerte al castigo que ella te imputó. Así que... Adelante.

— ¡NO! ¡SE LO SUPLICO, POR FAVOR...!

—Aprender a las malas es necesario. No pienses en lo que no va a ocurrir, solo rectifica y siente lo que pasará si me traicionada de nuevo.

Justo frente al trono y a otros soldados que custodian el lugar se hizo uso de su cuerpo en un modo tan inhumano que por fin se encontró su punto de quiebre. Llora, grita, sangra y se ahoga sin parar en aquella orgía donde no importa en lo más mínimo lo mucho que sufre: es el objetivo al fin y al cabo. Taehyung lo observa con una sensación semejante al deleite por el llanto perpetuo en su pequeño concubino rubio. La forma en que lo golpean, lo manejan y lo machan...

Es una buena manera de hacerlo ver que no es el mismo diablo. Es su mal menor

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió en eso. Le duele absolutamente todo hasta el punto de que no siente de la cintura para abajo. La cabeza le palpita y ni fuerzas para moverse tiene. Taehyung se detiene justo frente a él y lo ve desde arriba con sorna. La complacencia destella en los ojos achinados y por verlo acercar su mano empieza a chillar como un animal herido y asustado. Ladeó la cabeza con ternura.

—Estás todo asqueroso. No me quiero ni imaginar de cómo estarías si hubiese dejado venir a los veintisiete que se ofrecieron a esto. Tranquilo, escogí solo a los mayor tiempo han tenido entre las filas. Por lo tanto, más tiempo de abstinencia. Los complaciste tan bien que ahora me das un asco terrible.

Arrastrado de un lado a otro acabó por desmayarse mientras lo limpiaban tras retirar los despojos de ropa que aún tenía. En total, estuvo tres días entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Es como una pesadilla que jamás se termina; puede sentirlos tocando su cuerpo y haciendo lucir que Taehyung es el mayor Ángel del mundo. Al cuarto día permaneció un poco más de tiempo consciente afortunadamente a pesar de seguir embotado.

— ¿Dos semanas y media más de recuperación?

—Si su alteza. El joven-

—Que se recupere en seis días.

—Señor, no-

—Si no sana lo suficientemente rápido para satisfacer a su rey será enviado como prostituto para las tropas. —mueve la mano con desinterés.

—Pe-pero-

—Un incapaz de sanar pronto para verse bello no me sirve. Además... A ellos no les importa que tan linda sea la cara que llenaran de semen; solo que este y un culo que romper.

Aquello, de estar más compuesto, lo habría llevado a un histeria bastante importante. No quiere repetirlo. Tampoco que esa se vuelva su vida y morir por ello. No puede. Le da mucho miedo.

* * *

 **Si, es una vaina super rara, pero bueno, ahí vamos...**  
 **Subire capitulos los lunes y los viernes. No estoy segura de cuántas partes tendrá exactamente, pero quizá sean... Diez o doce.**  
 **Quiero repetir que no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de Taehyung o cualquier otro; todo tiene su razón de ser en esta vida y en esta historia. Si quieres entender eso solo... Wait al lunes xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **bye -3-**  
 **P.D: Si, esto es un KookMin :v**


	2. 1-2 Corrupto

_Cuando ya no pude más, me sumergí en la oscuridad_

Los días pasaban y quizá por la sugestión no sanaba en una marcha normal. Jennie le hace mucha compañía y le cuenta que ahora sin él es la favorita.

Aun con la rareza que pueda conferir pensarlo si quiera, tiene la impresión de que lentamente se alegra de eso. Parece que empieza a acostumbrarse y con calma a querer ser una consentida como Jimin lo ha sido por tres años casi cuatro. No le sorprende, ni lo molesta; al fin y al cabo el humano busca el modo de estar cómodo en sus condiciones. Así sea por resignación.

Faltaba un día para cumplir el plazo y apenas puede mantenerse de pie; que ni le hablen de tener sexo; Le duele el área abdominal como si aun estuviera lleno a rabiar de semen. Lo único que se le ocurre que puede hacer es ir a pedir más tiempo y fingir estar bien. Con mucha suerte Taehyung iba a tener un mínimo de compasión, incluso solo pida que lo haga con la boca. Si vaciaba su mente de todo pensamiento no sería tan malo de aguantar... Ni se iría vomito.

Posiblemente.

Arrastrando los pies y luchando por mantenerse consciente avanza por los pasillos con dirección a la habitación de Taehyung con la mala suerte de cruzarse un guardia de los que dejaron así su cuerpo. Se pegó a la pared a nada de llorar por el mero acercamiento del burlesco tipo con ojos libidinosos.

—Mira cómo me dejaron las manos por lo que hicimos—muy apenas vislumbró que están totalmente quemadas—. Pronto no habrá castigo por tocarte, zorra. —gimió como un perro asustado al momento en que el hombre acarició su mejilla.

—C-con permiso. —la adrenalina en su sistema le permitió correr un poco para alejarse lo suficiente. Vomitó en una maceta, pero es lo de menos.

Miro su rostro tan desmejorado e incluso golpeado. Tiene el labio roto y una herida tan fea en la frente que posiblemente solo pudiera disimular con su fleco. Luce enfermo, no sabe si las ondas de agua hacen que esté un poco más gordo también o es solo idea suya ¿Que hace ahora? Se supone que solo puede estar ahí porque a Taehyung le parece hermoso.

Si es lo contrario... ¿Qué? No quiere que pase de nuevo. Se encaminó a toda prisa a la habitación del caprichoso Rey. Entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de Taehyung y escucha los suaves murmullos en su interior.

— ¿Matarás a Jimin?

—Umm... No.

— ¿Por qué? —replica Jennie exasperada.

—Prefiero dárselo a los soldados. Hay que ceder algunas veces para mantenerlos bien complacidos. —explica sin mucho interés.

—Jimin ya es muy feo; sus labios son muy gordos, tiene ojeras como mapache y está gordo ¿Por qué lo iban a querer? Solo mátalo ¿Sí? —pide lo más coqueta que le sale. Jimin recuesta la cabeza de la pared a un lado de la puerta.

—Si. Ya no es para nada atractivo para mí; pero hay que darles oportunidad de usarlo lo usado—Jennie miró a los lados como a nada de hacer un berrinche lleno de frustración ¡Quiere evitar que repitan aquello! ¡Y Taehyung solo va subiendo de mal a peor y así! —. Siendo tu no me preocuparía. Esto te deja como mi favorita. —menciona antes de besarla.

Soltó un vestigio de risa irónica. Supone que esto es lo que pasa cuando lo aburría. No pensaba obedecer la siguiente orden que reciba. Prefería incluso... incluso... Un sollozo se le escapó al instante, _no quiere morir_. Hay muchas cosas que quiere hacer, incluso desde antes de que esto empezara.

Quería viajar a muchos lugares, conocer gente, bailar, cantar... ¡De todo! ¡No es justo! Quiere vivir... No quiere acabar del mismo modo que su familia, acabar tan patético y miserable como otros que han cansado al monarca. Por cosas que ni él entiende, acabó tocando ese mismo collar que todos sus hermanos llevaban. Su madre se lo dio cuando tenía seis años.

Asemejaban una especie de pequeña gota metálica aparentemente hueca. Sentado en un rincón de la pequeña capilla del jardín lo agito hasta quitar una parte. Un líquido se derramó en su mano. Lo olió y tiró el collar apenas entendió lo que era.

— ¿Mamá quería que lo tomara? —se pregunta vagamente, su piel empezó a ponerse roja, como una erupción—. Genial... Simplemente genial —quejumbra abrazándose las piernas—. _Naegeseo tteona tteona tteonajwo. Naegeseo tteona tteonajwo... Mworado nareul nareul guhaejwo... Nareul guhaejwo..._

—Creí que no llorabas. —miró arriba.

— ¿Yoongi...? —es escalofriante, pero se ve exactamente igual a como lo recuerda. Pequeño, infantil, como de nueve o diez años... ¿¡Por qué!? VAN TRES AÑOS. El niño permaneció igual de indiferente a pesar de la interrogante del otro. Notando que no respondería a su comentario sarcástico.

—Te ves fatal... No peor que nunca, pero si horrible.

— ¿Cómo es que...?

—Creí que no llorabas. Eso me dijiste.

—Estoy aquí solo. —se seca la cara con la manga holgada de lo que lleva puesto.

— ¿Enserio? Te he visto llorar mucho con él. Lo dejas ver lo que quiere; como te destruye y no haces nada por impedirlo. Tampoco puedes, eres tan patético y miserable como tu familia hace unos años. No me extraña que a estas alturas, estés tan desesperado. —movió los labios como pensando en cómo replicar sin pensar en algo. Tiene la cabeza en blanco.

— ¿Qué quieres? Tengo años sin verte y... Ni siquiera entiendo si eres real. No es posible que seas un niño aún.

—Soy real—bufa—. Me da curiosidad... ¿Tanto quieres vivir? Puedes huir, aunque posiblemente te encuentre igual y acabe enviándote a ser un juguete sexual. Posiblemente nadie te acoja por lo mismo... Es como haber caído en calidad. De poco a nada y los que son como Taehyung, los únicos capaces de ayudarte; tienen el mismo gusto. Algo que no puedes cambiar. No volverás a tener doce-

—Tenía trece.

—años y mucho menos tan hermoso como te elogiaba. Diría que ya no tienes absolutamente nada que ofrecer aparte de carne—se encoge de hombros—. Así que me da curiosidad saber si tantas ganas de vivir tienes. O una vida decente.

—Yo... Yo...

Entró en un rumbo mental que no se imaginó antes. Le duele, quisiera acabarlo de una maldita vez y al menos devolver una ínfima parte de lo que sufrió. De lo que sus amigos en ese harem también sufrieron; su familia... _Nada de esto es justo y quiere forzar a que lo sea._ Yoongi sonrió para extrañeza de Jimin, quién solo abrió ligeramente la boca.

—Quisiera... quisiera... —gimotea bajando la mirada—. Volver ser bonito, tener trece de nuevo... quiero que me devuelva lo que me quitó y sea justo para los demás cuando lo hago. Ellos también lo van a aburrir y no-

— ¿Tanto te importa como luces...? No creí que fueses tan superficial.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo sé que necesito serlo! —enfatiza ofuscado—. Si no tienes belleza no eres nada; te usan y te matan. No quiero morir... Necesito ser joven, ser hermoso y que aun así sea tal mi capacidad que no puedan hacerme daño. —nunca queda de más soñar en voz alta. Afortunadamente, eso no se prohíbe. Yoongi emitió una risa de lo más cantarina.

—Así que hermoso, joven... tener lo que te quitó—hace recuento—. Eres muy peculiar y me pregunto qué pasará...

— ¿Ah?

—Dime. Si te ofrecieran todo eso e incluso más con un pequeño contrapeso ¿Lo aceptarías?

Asumía que era una de esas preguntas capciosas o como sean. Asintió con la cabeza; obviamente aceptarían, pero no hay modo de poner algo así en la vida real. Menos en su vida que está a poco de volverse una rotunda mierda. Hablar con Yoongi para desahogarse fue bastante práctico. Este le tendió la mano y la sensación de que no debe pararse, sino ignorar aquella proposición de inmediato a pesar de ser básica. Estuvo a poco de seguir así sea una genuina y silenciosa estupidez.

—No te has dado cuenta, pero estás sangrando—menciona aun tendiendo su mano—. Y varios guardias vienen para acá. Es posible si no es que seguro de que te harán algo. Estás lejos, solo, el rey no te tiene bajo su amparo... Nada les impide dejarte aquí a morir por tu mal estado.

—Iré al laberinto del jardín. —fue el primer impulso. Yoongi luce molesto, espera que tome su mano, el asunto es que Jimin sigue teniendo la impresión de que no debe hacerlo.

— ¡HEY TU! ¡ZORRA! —Saltó en su lugar. Yoongi ya no estaba y por el contrario a la soledad, está totalmente rodeado.

Pidió que lo dejaran, gritó, pataleó; lloró e incluso creyó ver a Tae en un balcón muy consciente de lo que está pasando. Eran cuatro personas y aun así se sintió que fueran más. Tiene la comisura de los labios rota por lo mucho que forzaron a abrir, el ojo morado e hinchado por haberlos mordido. Siente que no puede cerrar las piernas aun si pudiera moverlas mínimamente. Como si estuviera inhumanamente abierto o así lo dejaron. Debían rondar las cuatro de la madrugada cuando empezó a arrastrarse de ahí así fuese haciéndose más daño. Todo sea por irse, por alejarse...

De nuevo tiene la cabeza nublada. Quiere que sea como antes, ser intocable; tan bello y deseado que lo protejan de esto y que no se sientan merecedores ni de mirarlo; volver a ser... Él. Ahora no es nada, solo un cuerpo sucio y maltratado a nada de morir de la forma lamentable.

— Te dije que llegarían. Ahora me das muchísimo asco y pena—admite Yoongi acuclillado frente a él. Alzó muy a duras penas la mirada—. Sé lo que quieres; sé que vendrán a buscarte para llevar a sanarte en una habitación cercana al pabellón de guardias... Esto se va a repetir día a día hasta que de verdad te maten. —le acaricia la cabeza, Jimin entró en vómito de repente. Daba un aspecto mucho peor de ser posible.

—No... quiero... —Apenas sonó. Si voz fue casi nula. Tenía aún esa sospecha de Yoongi cuando este tendió su mano.

Lo rechazaría de nuevo. No obstante... ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera va a pasar algo aun cuando siente que sí. Una parte dice que no y otra que sí por puro temor y deseo de escapar de este sufrimiento continuo. Un espectro de venganza justiciera que brota y lo impulsa a tomar la mano del infante que sonríe ampliamente.

—Sangras tanto que siempre acabo viniendo por ti. Eres alguien muy raro, pero... Yo te cuidaré. —besó su mano, resultaba ligeramente cómico que lo dijera con tanto desinterés tirando a fastidio; lo peor es que lo dice enserio y con gusto.

De por sí, se sentía mal. Ahora es algo que no puede describir. Al mismo tiempo lo ve, ya no luce como un niño, sino como un hombre de no mucha estatura con cabello en un tono fucsia muy particular. No sabe exactamente qué es lo que pasa, pero es como si la tierra se lo está tragando y lo aunque súplica con la mirada que lo ayude, Yoongi se lo queda viendo. Lo coge del rostro.

—La luz más brillante nacida de la oscuridad más sufrida. —algo se atraganta en su boca, como si el estuviera haciéndolo.

Y tras eso, no supo nada más.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Hay mucha claridad. Normal considerando que se quedó tirado en el jardín a nada de llegar al pomposo laberinto de setos. Se siente raro, como... _Raro_. No hay forma de llamarlo más que esa. Se percató de que tiene ropa, una especialmente bonita y no recuerda que estuviera en su amplio guardarropa. Otro detalle es que... Está tan bien físicamente hablando que es imposible. Era un despojo en el suelo hace apenas un "rato".

— ¿Fue un sueño...? —se pregunta viendo sus manos pequeñas por naturaleza. Tal vez si fue un sueño, uno demasiado vivido por desgracia. No quiere que ningún soldado esté a menos de cinco millas de él.

Al levantarse tropezó y cayó al suelo torpemente. Suspiró, vaya forma de empezar un día. Recostó la mejilla de la hierba y toco un pequeño capullo que pisó. Para su sorpresa este empezó a florecer tan rápido que incluso creció hasta su etapa más bella. Puso la mano entera en el pasto y al quitarla más flores comenzaron a surgir. Hizo una mueca de confusión.

—Eso no es normal...— conclusión obvia, casi tonta. Una vez en pie miró sus manos, chasqueó los dedos y una pequeña flama surgió— ¡EH! —sacudió la mano, el fuego había desaparecido. Su expresión emocionada y fascinada por eso. Lo volvió a hacer y ocurrió.

No sabe como pasa, solo que lo hace y ensimismado en ello solo siguió ahí. Unas sonrisas tontas le surgían debido a esto, casi jugando hasta que saltó en su sitio casi tropezando debido a pasos acercándose. El guardia que tenía toda la pinta de querer decir algún comentario soez... Se lo cayó, quedó viendo a Jimin con la boca entreabierta y pasmado.

—E-el rey solicita su presencia y... Por favor acompáñenme. —tenía la mirada sumisamente baja.

Se le hizo sumamente rara su actitud. Lo reconoce, no de anoche... o de su "Sueño", pero estuvo en la primera ocasión. Camina con cierto recelo y miedo; el soldado lo sigue cinco pasos por detrás y con semejante tranquilidad que no sabe qué le pasa. Por algún motivo, los demás soldados parecían repentinamente tranquilos cuando lo ven. Debe tener la cara hecha un cuadro si no se acercan de ningún modo... al menos hasta que fue necesario.

¿Qué rayos pasa con sus pies hoy? Uno de ellos evitó que besara el suelo.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —reclamó al instante haciéndose atrás.

—N-no yo... no era mi inten-

— ¿¡Como se atreve a tocar al Concubino del rey!? —incrimina y pronto se amontonan para acribillar al soldado que sigue intentando excusarse. Jimin no entiende absolutamente nada.

¿Qué pasa con ellos? Quizá esté soñando y por eso es tan retorcidamente perfecto. Con calma inusitada anduvo hasta la sala del trono con otro soldado escoltando. Reverenció a Taehyung y de inmediato pensó en dedicarse a excusarse, suplicar, hacer ver que está bien. Todo eso no salió del plano mental por una sencilla razón: Tae lo ve tan afectado que no parece él. Incluso lo preocupa porque sus cambios de humor son de todo menos bueno.

— ¿Su alteza...?

—Salgan todos de aquí. Ahora—ordena entre dientes. Apenada se pudo escuchar. Pronto quedaron solo ellos dos—. Eres... Eres tú ¿Cierto? Mi Jimin. —tembló ante las caricias en las mejillas rellenas que tiene.

—Pro-prometo que no lo volveré a traicionar. Tampoco iré con nadie más, solo no me envíe con la guar-

— ¿Con la guardia? ¿Por qué te enviaría con la guardia? —estuvo a poco de abrir la boca, pero no lo permitió—. Todos los que te tocaron serán enviados a ejecución por haber roto la regla de no acercarse a nadie de mi harem. Sobre todo tu, mi pequeño favorito.

Jimin no lo puede ver y mucho menos notarlo. Para Tae y tantos alrededor sin embargo es imposible no notarlo siempre que el muchacho permanezca en el rango se visión. Está sencillamente... Radiante, incomparable con nadie más. Su cabello se veía sedoso y sano con unos rizos traviesos; los labios rellenos en tono rosa; su rostro siempre tierno de ojos achinados y mejillas grandes. Parecía que su piel se hubiese vuelto preciosa y carente de cualquier irregularidad.

Está mortalmente atraído a él. A su belleza inmaculada.

Lo ve perfecto, como si nunca antes lo hubiesen tocado y debe ser él quien lo haga para que no salga lastimado. Solo de su mano puede serlo y aun así no quiere; la idea lo repugna en buena medida al mismo tiempo que tiene ese tinte de pecado prohibido en el que estará muy feliz de arrastrarlo. Aunque por supuesto y antes que todo debe mimarlo. No puede arrastrarlo así como así a su cama únicamente. Eso se hace de noche cuando puede verlo brillar con su luz propia.

— ¿Quieres pasear? Dime lo que quieras hacer hoy. —expresa lleno de ansiedad.

Jimin simplemente decía lo primero que venía a su cabeza. Taehyung está asquerosamente extraño; nunca fue tan cariñoso con... nadie; puede decirse que con él lo era hasta cierto punto, pero esto sencillamente no es comparable con eso. En el pueblo también se lo quedan mirando y lo adulan a cada rato. Incluso le regalaron una especie de zorro orejón -Aparentemente un "Zorro Fennec"-, ropa y básicamente de todo. Quería achacarlo a que va con Taehyung y una manada de Guardias cuidándolos de cualquier eventualidad. Muy extraño.

Llegado un punto alguien lo tropezó, con la desgracia de estar tan sugestionado que no pudo más que encogerse en su lugar como un cachorro temeroso. Eso no sentó muy bien, tanto así que empezaron a lapidar al pobre hombre que no dejaba de disculparse—sigamos. Anda. —indica Tae con gentileza; Jimin no pudo apartar la vista del cuerpo sangrante tirado en el suelo como un simple desecho.

El rey también se mostraba muy... Fuera de la norma. Claro, no deja de tener ese aire tierno que hace totalmente tomado de los pelos que sea un torturador sádico como de hecho es. Por no decir que se salta por completo el protocolo normal para un rey -y con eso se refiere a meterse un maldito pastel entero a la boca-. Cuando volvieron al castillo el asunto no mejoró, incluso Jennie luce anonada y Jimin se rompe la cabeza tratando de entender ¿Pasó algo importante de la noche a la mañana o...?

 _» La luz más brillante nacida de la oscuridad más sufrida «_

Yoongi no tendría nada que ver ¿O si? Es imposible de cualquier manera...

Llegar a la habitación lo hizo entrar en una especie de trance. No quiere que ni de chiste Tae le haga nada. En realidad, mientras más alejado este de la vida sexual mejor estará. Con un poco más de fuerza acabó en la cama con el monarca encima suya jadeando como un animal en celo o similar. Tae repentinamente se quejó; sus manos soltaban un poco de vapor y al volver a tocar al menor volvió a ocurrir.

—No me... Importa quemarme por completo... necesito estar contigo... eres... Demasiado hermoso. —y como lo dijo, a pesar de estar quemándose las manos le toca el rostro con mimo. Jimin volvió su expresión indiferente.

Ah... Le parece bonito de nuevo, tanto que se desespera. Adorable. Un impulso desconocido lo hizo moverse hacia él, tomó el rostro de Taehyung entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo, provocando quemaduras en todo contacto. Al momento de separarse mantuvo la boca entre abierta, el monarca también y a través de los labios del joven rey salía una brillante estela de luz. Como una aurora boreal que lentamente va a Jimin. A medida que eso pasa el cuerpo de Kim Taehyung se va secando, se marchita como una planta sin agua.

Lo suelta, traga y saborea antes de ver cómo queda una cáscara vacía en la cama. Como la piel recién mudada de una serpiente. Da bastante asco. Lo mira largamente, es obvio que está muerto. Tanto lo fascinó que murió sin hacer ni un gesto de dolor. Se relamió los labios antes de acurrucarse en la cama y dormir como si no hubiese hecho absolutamente nada... Aunque bien, no es malo, para él...

—Todo fue... real. —balbucea incrédulo.

En la cama desordenada sigue él, lo que quedó de Taehyung y también sus impresiones de que se trataba de un sueño más que bello. Miró sus manos, están más pequeñas de lo usual y se siente repentinamente más bajito. Con lentitud propia del sopor de... Haber asesinado al rey sin siquiera proponérselo caminó hasta el espejo de tamaño completo y...

 _Mierda._

Se dio palmadas en las mejillas y hasta se mordió el dorso de la mano. No es sueño, nuevamente esto es real y en esta realidad se ve exactamente como a sus trece. Igual a la primera vez que puso un pie en este castillo. Se tocó la cara, el cabello negro... Todo igual. Saltó de alegría junto a una exclamación ¡Esto es justo lo que quería! ¡ES COMO SI...!

— ¿Tu deseo se hizo realidad? Algo así. Lo hiciste sufrir hasta sus últimas. Pobre tipo.

— ¿Como pasó, Yoongi? Ayer fue... INCREÍBLE y ahora esto...

—Porque te di el poder para hacerlo. Es obvio—se encoge de hombros. Por algún motivo, Jimin siente que Yoongi es terriblemente tierno con ese color de cabello—. _"Volver a tener todo lo que me quitó_ ". Palabras textuales y cumplidas.

— ¡GRACIAS! ¡SABÍA QUE ERAS GENIAL! —exclamó abrazándolo—. Aunque si Tae está muerto...

—No hay rey y si no hay rey este reino entrará en un serio problema. Muchos morirán por la posible conquista de un vecino; muchos esclavos que serán explotados en muchísimos aspectos. Igualmente, lo único que importa, es que eres bello, joven y libre ¿Verdad? —su tono jocoso y mal intencionado quedó muy claro.

Está echándole la culpa.

—Y-Yo no pretendía-

—Eres humano buscando tu propia salvación. Sin embargo, debes atenerte a las consecuencias de lo que has causado—apretó los labios. No puede ser esto—. Todo lo que hagas a partir de ahora te va a joder o ayudar; todo depende.

—En-entonces ¿Qué hago? Yoongi-

—Piénsalo por ti mismo. Todo es consecuencia de tus acciones. Piensa muy bien. La mayoría de las cosas que puedas desear se harán realidad. Eres... Como un linda chispa de magia... no sobrepasas a la muerte, pero si mucho en vida. Suerte. —despide con cierto aire de estar esperando que lo arruine.

Apretó la ropa que lleva puesta ¿Que hace ahora? No puede revivir a Tae más allá de que su rencor no se lo permitiría. Se le prendió el foco de repente. Yoongi dijo que todo lo que pueda desear -o casi todo-, y lo que necesita ahora este reino es alguien que ocupe el trono... o aspire a tenerlo en un futuro.

Salir del castillo a toda prisa no fue difícil, mucho menos tener la intención de irse del reino en si. Incluso le regalaron un caballo cuando se acercaba a los límites del territorio. Se detuvo una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos: Hace tres años que no sale de ahí y es sinceramente extraño. Dio un soplo, su cuerpo y mente parecen saber lo que nunca le enseñaron y con aquella simple acción todo floreció de manera preciosa.

En el castillo, Jennie despertó por la repentina brisa y multitud de pétalos rosa entrando a su habitación. Se le hizo taro y antes de preguntar nada una criada entró, la saludo y llamo "Princesa". Eso no es algo que pueda pasar, aunque con el ambiente tan fantasioso que tiene ese día junto a la posibilidad de que se trate de un sueño solo siguió la corriente.

Dejó que la vistieran, alimentaran e incluso se sentó en el trono como si fuese la reina del lugar.

— ¿Dónde está su alteza

— ¿Quien...?

—El rey Taehyung. Esto-

—El rey falleció por la noche, princesa—informa, dejando a la niña tiesa—, es lamentable sin duda. Usted como siguiente en la línea de sucesión debe tomar su puesto provisionalmente hasta que se decida qué hacer. Sin embargo, queda claro que usted es la siguiente heredera al trono.

— Eso quiere decir que... ¡¿Dónde está Jimin?! —pregunta emocionada. Si Tae murió anoche y él estuvo con él quiere decir que está bien.

—No hay nadie en este Castillo con ese nombre, princesa—informa confundida—. Aunque alguien dejó este mensaje para usted... Aunque tuve que escribirlo yo.

Tomó al zorro de orejas grandes y leyó la breve nota amarrada a su cuello.

 _Esto no es un sueño. Aunque quisiera no puedo quedarme ahí. Nos veremos de nuevo. Que te vaya bien y gracias por todo._

 _PD. A veces muerde._

Apretó los labios ¿Por qué se fue? Si ella tenía el mando de todo no lo lastimarían. Ni a él o a ninguno de sus amigos en el Harem. Sería divertido y... No lo entiende, simplemente no lo entiende.

 **...**

Cayó del caballo que se detuvo y recostó a su lado, resoplando para ver que siguiera vivo. Sentía que algo en el pecho le está ardiendo y ve cosas que nunca antes había visto. Ni siquiera conoce a la gente que ahora tiene en su memoria; les tiene miedo y se retuerce llorando por el dolor que le provoca lo que siente a pesar de no ser real.

Gimió adolorido y se acurrucó en sí mismo buscando calmar ese dolor tan fuerte. Gritó sujetándose la cabeza hasta abrir los ojos enormemente. Debía ser un chiste de mal gusto, incluyendo las palabras danzantes de Yoongi por la mañana... Sentado se llevó la mano al cuello y sollozó.

Son las memorias de Tae...

Creyó que había sido un niño mimado toda su vida; que eso explicaba su poca consideración con los demás y repudiarlos hasta cierto punto evidenciado en lo fácil que el resultaba mandar a matar. La verdad es que no, lo curioso del asunto es que él llegó de cuatro años al castillo en la misma calidad que él... _Como un niño destinado a ser esclavo si tenía suerte._

El rey se encariñó tanto que de puertas para afuera era su pequeño hijo; puertas adentro su niño favorito. Lo ya pasado está destinado a pasar; con catorce años asesinó a su padre adoptivo y una vez al mando del reino con todos a su alrededor diciendo que solo era al puta del fallecido rey... Acabaron por llevarle a lo que fue.

A repetirlo y asustar a los más cercanos para que no se atrevieran a traicionarlo. Sumado a ello y para su propia sorpresa, Tae llegó a sentir la misma preocupación que él: _No ser lo suficientemente bonito al día siguiente para mantenerse a salvo._ Lo llevó por un rumbo totalmente distinto, al punto de no importarle para nada.

En este momento se siente tan... _Mal_. Quizá debió intentar hablarlo con él, llegar de algún modo a una conclusión donde no acabara con su vida y... Lo que sea. Asesinó a una víctima que solo se hizo agresora por el mismo trato que le brindó el mundo. Subió al caballo de nuevo, con muchísimo menos ánimo. Aunque tardó un par de días estuvo en su pueblo cuando era por la tarde.

 _Solo hay ruinas y cadáveres._

No hay mucho que contar aparte del estado de putrefacción casi nada de lo que queda de aquellos cuerpos. Se pregunta qué pensaba en volver, posiblemente la esperanza de que algo vivo aun quedara ahí y... Vamos ahora no entiende ni porque está vivo. Esa mínima e ínfima esperanza es lo único que lo motivaba en realidad -muy aparte del deseo de no morir patéticamente-. Haber sobrevivido es igual de inútil a no haberlo hecho.

No tiene a donde ir; no tiene un "hogar" aun si pudiera ser que Jennie dijera lo contrario.

 _Nan sumswigo sipeo, I bami silheo  
Ijen kkaego sipeo, kkumsogi silheo  
Nae ane gathyeoseo, nan jugeoisseo  
Don't wanna be lonely..._

Sentado en una roca empezó a tararear mientras juguetea con una rama de un poste. Suspira con pesadumbre.

 _Wae iri kkamkkamhan geonji...  
Guhaejwo nal nado nal jabeul su eopseo  
Su eopseo_

—Oye...—apenas se fijó en la mujer de expresión ligeramente seria y cara bonita que estaba ahí. Más a la distancia alcanza a vislumbrar una especie de caravana. No alzó la vista—. Es raro que haya alguien aquí. Destruyeron este lugar hace cosa de tres años o más. —lanzó una piedra, sin ganas y aun viendo el piso.

—Si bueno... solo estaba de paso. —responde en un murmullo.

—Bien, artista del paso, cantas realmente bien. Quizá falta uno que otro retoque, pero vaya que lo haces mil veces mejor que gente que conozco—informa. No es precisamente carismática, pero se la nota ligeramente entusiasmada—. ¿Tienes a dónde ir? Formó parte de un grupo de artistas ambulantes. Podrías venir.

— ¿Como un circo?

—Más o menos. Puede decirse que sí. Ya que cantas podríamos-

—También se bailar. Al menos un poco.

—Jo. Entonces no tendrás problema para juntarte con alguno en sus actos. Soy Wheeim ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Soy Ji... Eh...

No dio su nombre, se quedó simplemente como _Chimie_. Ya que no lo quiso, nadie era capaz de siquiera acercarse a su nombre real. Razón por la que se sienta incapaz de dar su nombre no es muy clara ni para él; simplemente es así. Se unió a ese grupo ambulante para estar tan lejos como fuese posible y olvidar en cierta medida todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos tres años.

* * *

Pasear por el pueblo cercano al palacio es un rito semanal que adora con toda su alma. La mayoría de los pueblerinos conocen su ruta y maña por hacerlo. No lo veían más, de hecho, era un gesto muy tierno de parte de su reina recién cumplidos sus dieciochos años. Obviamente lleva guardias con ella, pero no los suficientes como para intimidar a nadie; solo advertir que de hecho está protegida.

Hoy estaba bien acompañada por el rey de un reino vecino. Bastante simpático y que le transmite muy buena vibra. Le llamó la atención que el gran centro de la plaza hubiera gente reunida viendo espectáculos de un grupo de artistas ambulantes; no son muchos los que entran a su territorio, por lo general parecen evitarlo y no le extraña demasiado.

Sea como fuese, ven muy entusiasmados al igual que la gente alrededor. Con la curiosidad compartida de su acompañante se bajaron de sus caballos y acercaron a la muchedumbre que les hizo espacio casi al instante. Sin la gente tapando, podía escucharse mejor la música.

Abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa por ver a quién bailaba. La música es suave y armoniosa junto a la danza que hace el principal de todo aquello. La ropa vaporosa se mueve al mismo ritmo que el bailarín. El hombre -de cabello rubio especialmente liso-, la vio y sonrió ampliamente; no supo cómo lo hizo, pero fue como si hiciera magia para hacer surgir de la nada flores pequeñas y rosadas que caían lentamente.

Al terminar se hizo acabó en posición acorde a su acto. Los aplausos por el acto fueron escandalosos y fuertes. Quién pasaba recogiendo lo que se quisiera dar por la función no se hace abasto por al cantidad burra de dinero que les está cayendo.

Como cada vez que tienen al hombre de veinte años haciendo su espectáculo.

— ¡Bravo! —felicita aplaudiendo.

— ¿Lo conoce?

—Es un viejo amigo mío... ¿Ocurre algo?

—No. Nada, simplemente... me parece alguien muy hermoso. —Jennie lo vio con extrañeza. Se veía igual de perdido en su mundo mental como Tae cuando Jimin entró a la sala del trono aquel día en que murió.

Sea como fuere, Kim Seok-Jin no es como Taehyung... No es nada malo esto ¿Cierto?


	3. 2-1 Espejismo

Ocho años te pasan en nada cuando te mantienes de la manera en que quieres o aspiras. Se sentía moderadamente satisfecho con su cuerpo al cumplir los diecinueve, por lo que teniendo -para todos quienes lo miran-, veintiuno sigue viéndose igual. Nadie lo refuta o se pregunta por qué algo así es posible. Lo dejan a cosa de que aún es muy joven y que... ¿Cómo quejarse? Les encanta tener a la pequeña belleza como eso. Algo que ver y disfrutar con la vista.

Si lo tocas, te las verás negras con todo los demás ¿Por qué alguien a de tener preferencia? Sin que intentara que así fuera, se volvió una especie de patrimonio público. De tener el derecho uno, los demás también: Tocar a "Chimie" con cualquier intención quiere decir que es permitido para el resto. De todos o de nadie y Jimin sinceramente no se sentía capaz de estar con nadie.

Por la noche a hecho destrozos por pesadillas constantes. Siempre lo mismo: Sus dos ocasiones con los guardias, las vivencias con y de Taehyung... Nunca se van y la imagen de este volviéndose nada más que piel muerta y poco más también sigue presente. Como un recordatorio cruel de que lo asesinó.

Una mañana incluso encontró que estaba bañado en tripas de caballos por haberlo explotado mientras dormía al aire libre. Ser una "chispa" como Yoongi había dicho es muy complicado. También peligroso. Quiere y hace cosas mientras duerme, quiere destruir lo que ve, desaparecer esos recuerdos y... Lastimosamente acaba manifestado en el exterior.

El complejo de no ser suficiente no ha hecho sino crecer cada día que pasa. Por momentos se siente muy gordo -culpa de sus mejillas-; en otros que no canta bien y se limita demasiado; que no baila lo suficiente... Todos dicen lo contrario, lo adulan hasta el hartazgo de manera casi enfermiza que le revela un detalle que debió haber notado mucho antes.

Él es el único capaz de darse cuenta de sus fallos...

 **2.1 Espejismo**

Podría asesinar frente a todos a un niño de cinco años y nadie lo culparía. Solo creerían que el niño hizo algo malo en contra suya. Es adorado por todos por ser magia pura, por resultarles hermosos. Tanto que ponerle un dedo encima con la intención de castigo es un pecado. Puede decir con total y atemorizante libertad que es semejante a una figura religiosa: Se respeta, cuida; sigue sin importar lo que haga y su palabra puede volverse ley. Para algunos estos sería una maravilla, pero para él que tenía una expectativa de vida más social donde incluso los errores deben ser resaltados esto es una pesadilla.

Obtener absolutamente todo lo que se quiere no es tan bueno. Ha encontrado maneras de evitarlo, pero no desecha la realidad que vive. Cuando no está bailando o cantando su cabeza es una maraña de las mismas preguntas desesperadas. Como se ha dicho antes, principalmente al dormir. Pesadillas constantes que bien lo acabarán volviendo loco.

Por otra parte, hay noches es la que tiene sueños tan extraños por su índole perfecta. Tan... deseada. Está en la misma cama que otro hombre. Adoselada en colores tintos, grande con luz mañanera filtrada. El hombre lo sonríe, se ve un poco mayor, quizá treinta y ocho años o treinta y cinco. Cabello negro, ojos apenas achinados y piel muy pálida.

Se dicen alguna que otra cosa; le da tanta vergüenza que se lo quede viendo, como si... Realmente no surtiera efecto alguno como es en realidad para todos los demás. Con una risita empieza a repetir un "Te quiero" con un sentido bastante libidinoso; un juego que parecen hacer constantemente.

Acaba casi cayéndose de la cama para huir avergonzado por eso, pidiendo que deje de decirlo. Todo para acabar siendo abrazado y llamado por su nombre sin parar en una repartición de besos por toda la cara hasta instalarse en los labios.

¿Qué de dónde le sale un sueño erótico con un extraño? Un hombre que si bien es atractivo vaya a saber dios de donde lo está sacando; que él mismo acepte el contacto con tanta soltura y le corresponda los gestos de cariño; la forma en que lo toca tan... Real en cuanto a sus palabras.

Es decir, que de verdad lo **Ama** alejando lo corporal por un instante.

El sueño acaba por lo regular en lo mismo, él llorando por escucharlo decir eso y gimotear su nombre. No lo recuerda, pero lo tiene en mente. En algún lado de su desordenada mente llena de complejos.

Le gustaría saber si es real... O si es meramente un sueño con la fantasía más grande que tiene: Ser querido sin importar como se ve. Algo gordo, sin suficiente talento para cantar o bailar... Y como sus únicos talentos nada más tiene que ofrecer. Viéndolo así. Es solo un sueño, no iba a suceder en nadie seguramente.

¿Quién podría hacer eso? Quererlo sin ese "poder" que se carga... A estas alturas no debería ser tan tonto ¿no?

Posiblemente lo sea. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo ha logrado volver a ser ese rayo de sol que brinda alegría a todos a su alrededor a pesar de no estar precisamente bien si lo tomamos en el sentido exacto y natural. Los que se van o vienen en esta especie de caravana como comunidad de ese grupo tan amplio; lo adoran con locura y el interés no es pada nada material o interesado.

Su sola cercanía los alivia, que les sonaría; cante o Baile... Es una maravilla que aman hasta decir basta. Han hecho espectáculos de muy gran escala donde salen con exuberantes cantidades de dinero precisamente por ese efecto raro que logra.

Ha podido disminuirlo en cierta medida, pero igual resulta incómodo.

Haber pasado por el Reino de Jennie fue nostálgico, más aún verla. No estuvieron mucho tiempo en el lugar y dado que se siente observado por prácticamente todo el mundo; ignoro soberanamente la mirada que parece desear atravesar su nuca. Iban de forma aleatoria por pueblos y reinados. Algunos con más frecuencia que otros. Por primera vez iban a actuar en este dónde en más de una ocasión les habían impedido hacerlo.

Se instalaron en un área transitada por todo tipo de gente: Obrera, pobre; esclava; alta clase y demás. Curiosidad es lo que más brilla en sus miradas por verlos armar todo lo que necesitan para hacer lo suyo. La gran mayoría de sus acompañantes cantan; sin embargo, siempre acaban en el mismo problema asegurando que es él quien lo hace mejor.

Aquello es tonto por su falsedad. No canta lo suficientemente bien y que alguien amparé a quienes lo han visto llorar de frustración y vergüenza por ello. Se vuelve una total batalla campal por hallar razón y culpable para castigarlo. Sea como fuere, tenía esperanza de hacerlo bien hoy. Durmió bien -quizá demasiado con señor perfecto en sueños-, y no ha parado de vocalizar mientras toca flores de un pequeño puesto y las hace crecer más bellas que ninguna otra.

Cuando el momento llega se arregla. Ha pintado su cabello en varias ocasiones; normalmente en diferentes tonos de Rubio hasta llegar a un tono naranja que acabó deshaciendo por sentirse una zanahoria... Haber probado el Alcohol por primera vez ese día no ayudó, quizá ahora si le guste.

Acabó borrachísimo con prácticamente nada.

Su presentación vino tras la de varios otros que maravillaron al público. Llegado su momento se deshizo de la capucha que suele usar. Ha descubierto que mientras no lo vean directamente a la cara su encanto es mucho más débil; casi nulo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo buscando disminuir esa capacidad por tema de que más de un intento de secuestro ha tenido y eso para nadie es saludable. Su encanto se despliega al instante en que se deshace de la tela y llegan sus agraciados movimientos junto a su voz armoniosa.

Algunas veces desprende una gran feminidad imposible de ignorar; lo hace lucir delicado y muy agraciado. En otras se demuestra tal fortaleza y fuerza que la elegancia masculina da equilibrio a su otra faceta. Es un artista muy particular y sus compañeros se lo resaltan constantemente. Él solo se ríe avergonzado... ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Hay un detalle más...

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cada cierto tiempo se cae. Siente que es una especie de bebé ciervo. Esto ocurre muy a menudo y de formas tontísimas. Ha interrumpido sus misma presentaciones por caídas espontáneas y ha llegado a creer que cierta cantidad de pasos se va a caer. No sabe contar más allá del veinte, pero está seguro de que así es. Afortunadamente en esta ocasión no fue a mitad de todo sino en la reverencia final donde retrocedió y sus decidieron darse un estrechón amistoso para hacer caer al resto de su cuerpo.

—Sí, sí. Suele pasar. No es nada grave. —lo fuese si su rostro pudiera lastimarse fácilmente.

—Me alegro—expresa el hombre de barbilla un tanto alargada—. También me alegro de ver tu acto nuevamente.

—Usted es...

—Kim Seok-Jin; soy el rey de aquí. Aunque la corona no puede sacarse así como a así.

— Eh... ¡Su alteza! —se reverencia avergonzado por aquel detalle tan mínimo como es tener obvio respeto a la figura de autoridad. El monarca rió.

—Tranquilo. Puedes llamarme Jin si así lo gustas—indica haciendo que se levante—. Por otro lado, me haría enormemente feliz que pudiéramos hablar con un poco de privacidad.

—Está bien. —responde con una sonrisa. Lo condujo a uno de los carros de la caravana a falta de mayor idea de a donde llevarlo.

Siendo el suyo -se lo hicieron y regalaron unos pueblerinos pagados por un conde-, tomó asiento en su cama con toda tranquilidad habiendo cedió la única silla a Jin. El hombre admiró brevemente el lugar con tantos espejos en diferentes tamaños; una cómoda con maquillaje; ropa por doquier y alguna que otra ardilla jugando en la pequeña planta que tiene fresas.

—dentro de poco organizaré una fiesta en palacio por mi cumpleaños. Me alegraría con creces que estuvieras ahí. —Honestamente no captó bien lo que propuso.

— ¿Hacer una presentación? No creo que sea buena idea. Posiblemente me voy a caer, tumbaré a alguien que acabara lleno de comida. —se cubrió la cara con una mano aguantando la pena ajena que le provoca de solo imaginarlo.

Bailar entre gente de alta clase, caerse y ahí mandar todo a la mierda corriendo el riesgo de ir a la horca o guillotina por semejante acto en contra de un conde... Mejor dejémoslo así, le duelen los costados y el trasero de solo pensarlo y seguir intentando descubrir de donde salió semejante torpeza.

—No. Quería que asistieras como un invitado.

—Eso es-

—Me honraría que alguien tan hermoso fuese mi acompañante o tan siquiera se encontraría ahí.

—Lo siento, pero enserio no creo que sea buena idea.

Verlo le recuerda tanto a Taehyung que cree que es él. Lo evade con la mirada para no encarar ese espejismo y así mismo, huir de esa sumisión tan absoluta que tuvo con él. Jin insistió a más no poder y él lo negó con la misma intensidad.

Se formó un problema y es que no los dejaban salir del reino. Tuvieron que moverse por todos los pueblos del territorio para seguir con lo suyo. A Jimin le llegan regalos constantemente: Joyas y ropa donde adjetivarlas como "refinadas" se queda ridículamente corto. Son casi para una reina todo lo que manda y a decir verdad anda avergonzado por tanto regalo exuberante por parte del monarca. Todos con la misma intención de convencerlo a ir a esa fiesta que se acerca lentamente.

Pasaba también que se infectaron -excluyéndolo a él-, con una extraña enfermedad que circulaba por el reino como la plaga que es. Afortunadamente tenían dinero para pagar la medicina y esforzándose por hacer muchas presentaciones mantenía el asunto bajo control. Al menos hasta que la medicina necesaria parecía haberse agotado en prácticamente todos lados. No sabe que planta es, por lo tanto no la puede hacer brotar de la tierra para ayudar.

Su magia le impide ayudar a nadie de salud. Puede aminorar su dolor y por más. Esto es frustrante a niveles exorbitantes y más aún porque se trata de Wheeim y Moon Byul: Las dos que más afectivas y sinceras se han mostrado con él a pesar de lo poco íntimas que son las dos... También un poco amargadas para hablar con la verdad respecto a ellas. Por más que encantara a los médicos, estos afirman que no tienen medicina y no queda otra más que creer que en su palabra. Con la mínima pregunta flotando: ¿Dónde está? La forma en que responden quiere decir que la tuvieron y tal vez alguien se las llevó o compró. La respuesta llegó un día cualquiera en el que sus espejos estaban rotos debido a lo caótico de sus pensamientos.

—Alteza... Lo siento, en este momento no-

—Necesitas medicina ¿No es así? Me he enterado de que tienes amigas enfermas y no hay quien te suministre el medicamento para ayudarlas. —se mostró ligeramente receloso ¿Como sabe exactamente eso y viene a ofrecerlo? No será un gran investigador, pero incluso así es evidente que algo ocurre.

—Sí. La necesito. Puedo pagarle por-

—Puedes venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y te la daré—se apresura a decir, Jimin se hizo el cabello atrás con cierto agotamiento. Así que ese es todo el problema.

—Alteza, ya le dije que no iré. Por favor, limítese a... a... —lo notaba en su expresión, todo su lenguaje corporal y lo pone nervioso.

Ha aprendido a distinguir la forma en que se toman su presencia. Algunos más atrevidos intentan de manera desesperada atraerlo de algún modo con la intención de no soltarlo. Gracias a ellos se ha mantenido con su lucir de diecinueve años. Absorbe su vida y como el vínculo es corto y nulo no hay mayor problema como si lo hubo -y aún hay-, con Taehyung. Jin pretende hacer lo mismo y Jimin no se encuentra para nada dispuesto a hacer algo así. Le da verdadero pánico imaginarse que de hecho va a acabar en contacto sexual. No lo soporta y Jin acabará muerto: Sea seco o quemado. Lo que la magia intuya más conveniente.

—No habrá peligro alguno. Yo lo cuidaré y todo mi ejército lo hará. Por favor, sea mi acompañante.

Se iba a alargar y durarían milenios en el mismo intento de morder su cola. Asintió solo para que dejara de molestar, se fuera y lo permitiera estar solo en su futuro ataque de frustración de solo imaginar lo que pudiera pasar en esa festividad. Lo único bueno, es que sus amigas estarían bien. Supone que con eso puede bastar y estar en paz cuando la desgracia que puede oler, termine de ocurrir.

El ambiente es tan ridículamente familiar que sencillamente está ahí sin pena ni gloria. Los invitados de Jin pululan a su alrededor buscando un mínimo de su atención como resulta normal y natural. Come, bebe, baila con quienes lo invitan -todos-, empieza a sentirse un poco mareado debido a tanta bebida en su sistema. Es diferente beber algo normal sacado de cualquier taberna a beber vino refinado de nobles con años y años y estarse añejando. Enserio, necesita practicar más el tema del alcohol.

—Llegó la hora de que me des mi obsequio ¿No es así? —asintió atontado ante las palabras del monarca. Dejó su copa a un lado y se quitó los zapatos. Su mala maña de hacerse el cabello atrás parece intensificarse con la borrachera parcial.

La banda empezó a sonar y con el gran espacio abierto empezó a bailar lo primero que venía a su mente guiada por los tempos musicales. Sus pasos son agraciados como siempre. La única diferencia es que realmente no se da mucha cuenta de la gente a su alrededor. Es como bailar a oscuras o estar practicando. Termina sentado en el suelo respirando por la boca, siente que el corazón va a salírsele del pecho en lo que escucha aplausos y ovaciones.

—Metiéndote en un lío nuevo ¿Eh? Quiero ver que pasara ahora. —parpadeó repetidamente. Yoongi...

¿Qué hace Yoongi en un momento como este?

—No estoy...

—Eso fue precioso. —elogia Jin tendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Apenas estuvo de pie dio una copa llena de vino que Jimin aceptó.

—Gracias. Creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor; no he practicado mucho esa rutina y debió quedar un poco- ¡A-ay! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —sus pies nuevamente decidieron amarse y el equilibrio no podía impedir ese gran amor. Jin limpió las pequeñas gotas de vino de su cara y vio su ropa mojada.

—No hay problema. Fue un accidente—asegura con suma tranquilidad—. Ven aquí, te llevare a que te limpien también.

Le entrego una copa llena y de camino a donde sea que fueran fue tomando lentamente de ella hasta acabarla. Llegaron a una alcoba grande y bien decorada; Jin le quitó la copa para dejarla a un lado. Jimin se deja desvestir en un estado de sopor tan fuerte que apenas reacciona cuando está recostado en la cama casi desnudo. Los miserables toques de Jin a su piel son repelidos al instante. Es como si sus manos se quemaran. Empezó a removerse sin lograr que el monarca lo suelte.

—Déjeme y-

—Yo puedo mantenerte de la mejor que ellos. Quédate conmigo... —pide sin importar el daño que le hace lo besa por toda la piel descubierta y tibia.

—No quiero... no quiero, ¡No quie...!

— ¿En serio? Ese sí que es un buen chiste.

Se quedó quieto y mirando fijamente a Jin que... Ahora es ese hombre que ha visto tantas veces en sueños. Su expresión sonriente y ligeramente lujuriosa lo hizo gemir con el empujón de la entrepierna abultada del otro. Llevó los brazos a los hombros anchos de su acompañante. Sus mejillas se había enrojecido ligeramente al igual que los labios gruesos que tiene. Ladeó la cabeza en la almohada.

—Jung... —balbucea sin lograr llegar al nombre completo para su total frustración. Lo tiene en la maldita punta de la lengua.

Que importa... lo tiene ahí con él, en algún momento saldría. Jin por su lado no dijo nada por lo que se escapó por los labios de quien volverá su concubino; ahora está entregado a él y no siente que podría acabar quemado de tanto tocarlo. Llegará el momento en que gima su nombre, lo que ahora importa es que reclama lo que nadie más ha hecho y desea. Tiene al más hermoso de la tierra solo para él y lo gozaría hasta la muerte.

—Te deseo.

—Umm...

—Te deseo...

—Oye...

—Te deseo~

— ¡Ya basta! —pide entre risas cubriendo su rostro con las manos y deslizándose por su asiento hasta quedar en el piso—. Así no puedo. Deberías estar enfocado ¿Sabes?

—Estoy enfocado en que te deseo. —enrojecer al muchacho es algo que le sale casi tan fácil como respirar. Jimin solo acabó por echarse en el suelo intentando cubrir su rostro con su propia ropa.

—Me avergüenzas.

—Es la idea, mi amor.

—Eres muy injusto. —infla un poco las mejillas. Hace puchero luciendo bastante tierno.

—Y tu muy sensible a todo de mí. Una de las tantas razones por las que te amo—Jimin miró a otro lado y se cubrió la cara con la mano—. Desde el primer "Te amo" que te dedique no has parado de llorar ¿Por qué? —interroga genuinamente preocupado. Tocó sus mejillas hallándolas empapadas por el llanto repentino.

Está a punto de creer que, de hecho, si está mal amar del modo en que lo hace. Jimin jamás le ha sonreído ante sus amorosas confesiones. Siempre llora como si una desgracia aconteciera justo frente a sus narices. No hay nada que anhele más que poder hacer feliz al otro con solo sus sentimientos expresados en palabras.

—Es que... yo... No sé —termina por quejumbrar. Una tierna caricia se siente en su mejilla—. Jung... —está incompleto. Por más que lo intenta no puede decirlo correctamente—. Jungk... Jungk...

—Estoy aquí. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

—No-

—Vaya. Tienes el sueño pesado tras hacerlo. No me sorprende, pero es un gesto muy tierno. —con la sábana cubriendo bastante se enderezó en la enorme cama Adoselada. Yoongi cuál común aparecido le ve recostado de una pared cercana a la ventana.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —murmura a su mismo viendo sus brazos moreteados; sus piernas igual y esa sensación asfixiante que sufre cualquier acercamiento mínimamente sexual.

—Te cogiste a otro rey y este no puede estar más fascinado contigo—comenta jocoso, pero expresivamente indiferente—. Te recomiendo disimular gusto; fingir que esto es lo que querías, ser coqueto, pero discreto al momento de insistir y por sobre todo no perder de vista que tan loco lo vuelves.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Esto fue un error. Me da mucha pena con su Alteza; solo quedó atrapado en esta... Magia que me diste y-

—Jimin—interrumpe repentinamente cerca—. El poder que te di es precisamente para esto. Te volví una persona que vivirá rodeada de lujos si juega bien sus cartas ya ganadoras; cada riqueza, capricho o excentricidad será tuya... No para viajar como un artistas ambulante.

—Apreció vivir como artista ambulante. Puedo-

— ¿Ser libre? Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Sin embargo eres una criatura frágil. No tienes ni una mínima idea de lo que realmente pasa y por eso crees saber que puedes hacer. —la caricia en el cuello le produjo un terrible escalofrío. Sus manos son tan ásperas y frías.

— No soy frágil.

—Lo eres. Sigue mi consejo y no enojes a tu nuevo rey. Te conviene. —argumenta en un susurro sugerente al oído de Jimin.

Como de costumbre simplemente desapareció. A estas alturas ha perdido la curiosidad al respecto. Con cuidado y delicadeza usual se levantó de la cama y miró en el espejo. Las marcas empiezan a desaparecer; él no las quiere arruinando su piel y evidenciando algo que recuerda en base a un delirio de su misterioso enamorado de los sueños. Se le hace tremendamente extraño que su cabello luzca más rubio, casi como si fuese natural; que sus ojos poseen un halo azul y un tono borgoña sus labios.

Incluso sus uñas parecen coloradas, como pintadas de púrpura. Observó sus párpados con un degradado corintio y suspiró un tanto encantado por cómo está ¿Si tiene sexo de esta manera ocurre esto? Vaya, quizá pueda llegar a ser bonito... el problema sigue siendo que no está mentalmente capaz para acercarse o permitir un acercamiento a nadie. Tal vez debería probar con una mujer para aclarar su duda de índole meramente sexual.

Todo sea por llegar a ser perfectamente bello.

—Ve-Veo que despertaste —con pudor se cubrió más con la sábana—. Ordené hacer tu desayuno. También-

— Alteza, es muy amable, pero debo irme con mis compañeros. Hoy teníamos pactado partir rumbo al norte para experimentar un poco. —explica. Jin se acercó con rapidez y mismos ojos obnubilados como la belleza que Jimin despliega. Lo deja atolondrado y enfocado solo en él.

—Tus compañeros ya partieron por no ser gente grata para mi reino. No tienes a donde ir más que quedarte aquí conmigo. —afirma con felicidad irradiando de su sonrisa triunfante.

—Aun con eso ellos no me dejarían. Puedo llegar hasta donde sea que estén ubi-

Tonto...

Escuchar a Yoongi fue como una obvia señalización a que algo iría mal si no lidia bien con ello.

—A partir de ahora eres mi concubino. Me aceptaste anoche en todo aspecto y por ende perteneces a mí y a nadie más. No permitiré que los persigas para huir de mí. Si lo haces me veré en la dura tarea de acabar con ellos y así estés tan solo que solo yo pueda ser tu compañía. —tembló por aquella repentina muestra de lo enserio que podía tomarse la situación.

Cayó en la cama con el monarca aprisionándolo. Pronto el mayor sentía su piel quemar y estuvo obligado a dejar de tocarlo. Jimin procesó tan rápido como pudo la información con las palabras de Yoongi revoloteando en su cabeza...

Disimular, fingir; coqueto, discreto y no perder de vista a quien seduce

—Nada que aspire más que ser concubino de un rey. —su sonrisa se nota falsa, forzada. No tiene práctica en mentir, sin embargo Jin solo pudo exhibir su enorme alegría por las palabras del bello muchacho en su cama.

—Te daré todo lo que quieras. Solo deberás de pedírmelo y te lo daré. —asegura. Jimin lo apartó un poco para tener espacio.

—No deseo nada más que no sea una habitación para mi solo y poder salir a bailar cuando quiera. Con ello, lo complaceré de cualquier forma, mi rey. —ronronea ladeando la cabeza y permitiendo que la tela suave se realice ligeramente por su cuerpo desnudo. Su pecho y hombros quedaron totalmente a la vista. Una sencilla tentación.

—Lo que desees.

Quedarse en el castillo y ser tratado con total inmunidad es sumamente cómodo. Considerando que su palabra es ley para Jin no resultaba complicado que hiciera de todo. No es caprichoso así que no es mucho aparte de su constante salida del palacio para ir a donde quiera así sea tardando algunos días sin volver. Siempre que lo hiciera Jin estaba contento y complacido en muchos aspectos.

Carga un collar que, hasta cierto punto, lo hace sentir un total perro. Es bastante llamativo con una pequeña placa de plata guindando. Siempre que la tenga guindando en su cuello se sabe quién es y porque hay que mantener una distancia prudencial. Es lindo y solo por ello no se lo ha quitado o creado una ilusión para que solo el monarca lo vea.

Por otro lado la relación entre ambos es rara. Jimin llega a sentir a Jin como una especie de... Mamá. Su forma de preocuparse es muy peculiar, es como un curioso instinto maternal que no lo disgusta. Es cuidadoso, paciente... es perfecto y no le extraña que se haya incluso casado. Eso sí... Su esposa lo odia profundamente, no la culpa, le roba la atención de su marido.

Lo que sí es extraño es que ella haya podido pegarle.

—Solo eres una Zorra a la que pusieron a vivir como las personas. No te atrevas a hablarme con tanta familiaridad. —amonesta la monarca con altanería. Jimin simplemente se frotó la mejilla y pronto el moretón se curó.

—Solo quería saber si le gustaría que pasearemos juntos por el pueblo... alteza. —con su apretado peinado haciendo lucir su cabeza un poco más grande acabó por dar media vuelta con la barbilla en alto. Pasando de él.

— No saldría jamás con una puta a donde viven más ratas de su calaña. —Suspiró un tanto agotado. Sabe que es nacida en cuna de oro, pero esto ya es mucho si le permiten opinar al respecto.

—Lo peor de todo... Es que ella es bonita—suspira con decepción pasando su mano por su mejilla por pura inercia.

—Muchas veces lo bello se corrompe. Imagínate confiar en una serpiente únicamente por lo bello de sus escamas—Yoongi le quitó un poco de suciedad del cabello—. Engañarse entre semejantes es difícil. Por eso puso pegarte. De igual modo, puedes esperar seguro que vendrá pidiendo tu perdón.

—Es la reina. No lo hará. —afirma andando con el otro a su lado.

— No me vayas a decir que sigues dudando de tus propias capacidades. O mejor dicho, de tu belleza los poderes que te di. —suena ofendido. Jimin dio un risa cantarina antes de abrazarlo.

—No me considero bello. Deberías saberlo, pero está claro que lo que me diste hace que lo sea para el resto—parece más tranquilo con aquella declaración—. Además... mientras más dudo tu sigues rondando cerca, es como nunca estar solo.

— ¿Te agrada mi compañía?

—Si... Aunque siento que estoy esperando a alguien más y ni siquiera se su nombre o lo conozco aun. —Yoongi hizo una especie de mueca

Inconforme e irritado.

Observó de reojo a quien puede llamarse su protegido y bufó notoriamente fastidiado. Sentía que Jimin puede ser tan tonto... no hay como culparlo del todo siendo un niño que no sabe leer, escribir o algo más aparte de bailar, cantar y ser tierno. Ni inmiscuido hasta el cuello en la monarquía entiende como funciona. Sencillamente un niño de pueblo renegado a crecer o ser más que eso. Quizá es un total alcahueta por permitir que siga siendo así.

Aunque si no lo fuese perdería total gracia. Del mismo modo a que lo seria si le dice la verdad de todo el asunto. Tal como dijo el enigmático personaje, la reina llegó a disculparse con él en medio de un llanto muy sentido. Ese efecto que es capaz de causar en la gente llega a asustarlo si habla con toda sinceridad; por otra parte esa noche fue sumamente incomoda porque Rose -la esposa de Jin-, estuvo presente durante el acto...

Por lo tanto y muy aparte de ver, escucha con total claridad lo que gime:

—Jung-Jungk... Ummgh... —le araña la espalda a Jin con todas sus fuerzas viendo algo que no está ahí.

Viendo al hombre con el que sueña. Si viese a Jin no podría permitir que lo toque; es muy extraño, pero no se siente capaz de recibir ningún otro tacto que no sea el de "Jungk" y ha llegado a gritar y llorar como si fuese esa ocasión de los guardias frente a Taehyung...

Es horrible y no sabe si puede influir negativamente que Rose tenga esta información.

Aparentemente no hizo ningún cambio sustancial aparte de que Jin lo hace tan fuerte en busca de escuchar su nombre que acaba realmente adolorido. Por lo demás, sigue siendo un pequeño y curioso mimado danzando por todo el palacio a su puro antojo. Posiblemente no cambie pronto.


	4. 2-2 Aceptar

Se acostumbró tanto a lo mismo que estuvo un año entero allí y casi no se dio cuenta de que ese tiempo había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No sabe si los artistas ambulantes siguen aguardando por el cómo la nota que le dejaron avisa. Posiblemente no; no ha recibido más cartas de su parte.

Igual está bien aquí. No corre tanto riesgo de explotar todo sin quererlo y cuando Jin no se inmiscuye en su habitación tiene a Yoongi para hablar. Una buena y tranquila vida que se vio interrumpida de un solo golpe un día cualquiera.

—Lamento que haya tenido un viaje tan largo hasta aquí, pero me veo en la necesidad de rechazar su demanda. No pienso sobreponer a un pueblo que no es el por simple exigencia. —Jin se nota furioso, pero sin dejar de perder el porte magnánimo.

Jimin observa sin entrar del todo, intimidado por el monarca invitado que posee una apariencia muy hosca y su presencia causa escalofríos. Pieles gruesas y de animales; cuerpo fornido y de contextura grande; piel morena y cicatrices por millón. Parecen hechas por animales y quizá a ello se deba su capacidad de intimidación.

También que no quiere o aceptará un no por respuesta.

—Me hace gracia que crea tener más opciones cuando solo son dos—su voz es gruesa—, puede cumplir mis exigencias o sencillamente iremos a Guerra para tomar lo que me está negando.

Esperen ¿¡GUERRA!?

 **2.2 Aceptar**

—Somos aliados, no proveedores. Entregarte tanto nos dejaría con hambruna.

— ¿Y?

—No se puede mediar con alguien así—bufa—. Fuera de mi reino y si lo que quieres es guerra prepárate a perderla.

—Pues bien. Que así sea, sin embargo, para iniciar una guerra nada mejor que un asesinato.

Sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y lo lanzó directo a la reina Rose. Esta pudo haberlo esquivado perfectamente, no obstante, el arma se volvió numerosos pétalos blanquecinos que cayeron al suelo. Jimin con la boca entreabierta entró corriendo y tomó la mano de Jin. No ha vivido ninguna guerra, pero Tae si lo hizo y no quiere esa experiencia en carne propia.

—Haz lo que pide.

— ¿Que? No pue-

—Yo me haré cargo. Créeme. Solo has lo que te pide y no permitas que empiece un conflicto. —la voluntad de Jin no parece tan vulnerable en este instante. No impidió que el impulso de obedecerlo venciera a su mente.

Jimin dice que lo arreglara. Es tan perfecto que podría hacerlo seguro.

—Supongo que-

—Muy tarde. Has perdido esa oportunidad—corta el hombre acercándose. Los guardias de inmediato rodearon a Jin para evitar cualquier atentado más—. Sin embargo... permíteme llevarme a tu brujo y no tendremos problema.

—Es mi concubino y antes muerto que-

—Ahora mayor es mi deseo. Entrégalo y no habrá ninguna cuenta que saldar. —asegura sin apartar la vista de Jimin.

—Ya he dicho que no. Si ya no piensas aceptar lárgate o el asesinato aquí lo propiciare yo.

—Jin. —dijo Jimin con la exasperación brotando por sus poros. No le importaría tanto. Siempre puede repelerlo si intenta tocarlo; no hace falta un pleito por culpa suya.

—Bien. Cuando haya ganado me asegurare de que mires como te arrebato a la belleza de las manos.

La guerra distrae a Jin por completo y hasta cierto punto lo alegra. Está decidido a hacerlo bien y no tiene tiempo para demasiadas distracciones. Ya que esto es en parte su culpa, pues hay un cese declarado si Jin lo entrega, se ha encargado de favorecer al rey que sirve. La comida es más abundante, suplementos médicos; no sabe nada de guerra, pero mientras más recursos tenga será más posible de ganarse ¿Cierto?

El tiempo pasa y aparte de ataque, hay una especie de búsqueda por mayor cantidad de aliados. Jin lo llamó en su momento "Guerra Fría" más no tiene ni idea de porque aquel nombre si ni siquiera el enemigo tiene nevadas en estas alturas. Su duda dejó a Yoongi tan divertido de su ignorancia que no preguntó más al respecto. Tienen gente, aliados, suministros y un rey pendiente de que se triunfe el evento. Tienen las de ganar... al menos eso cree desde su perspectiva analfabeta.

Aparentemente no. Va un año y medio en las mismas y Jimin quisiera entender cómo es posible algo así. A él no lo afecta para nada, es tan mimado como el primer día y tan odiado por Rose en las mismas condiciones. Sin embargo y a un par de meses de cumplir el tercer año como concubino de Jin... Pasó una total anomalía y es que este aparte de ignorarlo, prefirió a Rose para pasar la noche de descanso. Solo en la habitación se preguntaba como eso es posible. Lo tiene comiendo de su mano ¿Qué no?

—Supongo que ya te está pasando. —vio a Yoongi que juega con uno de los tantos collares que Jin le ha regalado a lo largo del tiempo.

— ¿Que?

—Jimin, tu efecto se deteriora con el pasar de los días. Más aún si lo reprimes. Un día Jin se dará cuenta de lo que hizo y quien sabe. Es posible que te tire fuera. —explica a grandes rasgos.

—Se supone que-

—No te equivoques. Sigues siendo hermoso, el problema es que con el pasar del tiempo esa belleza ya no surte el mismo efecto. Tu belleza dejará de atontarlo y su criterio volverá. Si con eso no sigue prensado de ti...

—Pero... yo...

— ¿Acaso te di este poder para que te quedaras pegado a un solo rey? Que tonto eres. Tu quisiste ser libre, vagar a donde quieras y eso tienes... No sufrirías desgracias porque todos te van a cuidar, pero al que prefieras lentamente debatan de hacerlo.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

—Es más divertido para mi así.

—Ah-ahora tengo veintiocho, si cumplo- ¿De qué te ríes? —daba escalofríos con aquel gesto tan cínico.

— ¡Ya no tienes edad! ¿Lo olvidas? Todo lo que necesitas es traerlo a la cama de nuevo quitarle lo que él te quitó a ti... Tal como hiciste con Taehyung. —la imagen mental lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos del otro.

— ¡No voy a matar a Jin! ¡No es un mal rey! —claro, pudo ser un poco escalofriante con su insistencia, pero como monarca es de los mejores si lo permiten opinar. No conoce a muchos, pero coño... A Jin se le ama por algo en todo el territorio.

—Fingiendo ser un tonto inocente... Ya has matado a varios, la diferencia es que este te dará mejor que nadie. Como dato extra y a modo de sugerencia... Hazlo. No querrás que despierte un día queriendo degollarte por brujo ¿O sí? Esperar en una celda con guardias deambulando y deseando la belleza para sí.

—Él no-

—No tengo necesidad de recordarte que es hombre... Un hombre engañado y despechado hace cualquier cosa... También uno herido. Tu vida o la suya. Lo que desees.

Chistó ofuscado, pensando lo mismo una y otra vez. no puede simplemente matar a Jin. No es justo para nadie. Quizá solo fue un mal día y muere el asunto. No debe preocuparse por nada. Mañana todo volverá a ser como antes...

Se equivocó a más no poder. Lentamente el desplante iba subiendo de intensidad hasta el punto de pedirle que se retirara de la habitación. Con la guerra continua empezaba a exasperarse por esto que ocurre y en menos de lo que imaginó Jin llegó a decir algo que jamás pensó escaparía de sus labios:

—Tal vez... Deba aprovechar la oportunidad de acabar con esto—lo mira por el rabillo del ojo—. Su pueblo empieza a sufrir las consecuencias.

—Pueden migrar. —dijo Jimin con brusquedad.

—No hay razón por la cual deban abandonar su tierra si aún es posible vivir en ella.

— ¿piensa entregar, alteza? —repone con ligero recelo y encogido en su sitio.

—Propondré un intercambio—explica—, tu a cambio de su hija para tomar su lugar. Ella también es muy bella.

—Su alteza-

—Si le pareces hermoso y útil hay que aprovecharlo.

— ¿Ya no le gusto? —pregunta temeroso.

—Si, por supuesto que si—sonríe cariñoso. Jimin le devolvió el gesto con timidez—. Pero, mi pueblo debe estar primero a mis caprichos y no puedo torturar a otros por lo mismo.

—Importan más ellos...

—Debe ser así.

Apretó la tela de su ropa antes de dejarlo solo en la sala del trono. Llegó hasta uno de los jardines y se sentó en las raíces de un árbol. Jin no lo quiere ya, ha pasado a ser desechable como lo fue con Taehyung y pronto lo tirara a otro lado para reemplazarlo con alguien más joven. Sabe cómo es la hija de aquel rey. Es linda, de diecisiete años, alta, morena... Jin abrió los ojos a lo que de verdad es bonito y sin una explicación del todo clara le duele.

Razona que sencillamente es tan defectuoso que ni la magia ayuda a que... Lo quieran. Ni aun así, muy en el fondo espera que alguien lo mire genuinamente afectuoso. Ser querido. Ser tan amado como lo ha visto en los ojos de aquel hombre en sus sueños que es indudablemente una fantasía de su mente sedienta de amor. Los pensamientos más banales concluyen que es envidia y rabia lo que deprime sus sentidos. Emociones enlazadas debido a lo obvio: Alguien más ocupara su lugar y él debe irse con ese hombre de terrible rostro para salvar a un pueblo que también lo va a entregar.

Quizá todo sea igual siempre... una belleza pasajera para reyes caprichosos y nada más. Es tan injusto porque llegó a creer que Jin era como un amigo muy íntimo. Cuando no estaba babeando por él, las conversaciones que tenían eran interesantes y lograba hacer reír al hombre embarga viceversa. Todo fue culpa del encanto; sin él no vale nada.

Jin es un hombre superficial... Es igual que Taehyung.

—Ya te diste cuenta. Tan lento... solo cuando empiezas a sentir que la soga te aprieta eres capaz de darte cuenta. Eres tiernamente patético. —escucha a Yoongi decir. Seguramente parado atrás de él con su normal indiferencia.

No lo quiso ver, solo se inclinó más en sí mismo con el árbol detrás de él floreciendo curvado y como si fuese una triste cascada de pétalos amarillentos.

—Acepta lo que eres y toma lo que te pertenece. —incita en susurros. Jimin se levantó de su lugar teniendo la mirada vacía y andando al interior del castillo nuevamente. Por pura casualidad Jin se cruzó en su camino. Sin permitirlo decir una palabra desplegó por completo su encanto.

Lo lleva reprimiendo tanto que es incluso liberar y unas emociones que llegadas para protegerse a si mismo lo llevan a sentir satisfacción por la cara embobada del rey. Jin no tarda en abrazarlo y acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. Lo tuvo pegado a él lo que resto del día y por la noche los besos desesperados y las caricias aceleradas marcaban el momento. Giró sobre él hasta quedar sentado en su regazo, le tomó el rostro y Ladeó la cabeza viéndolo.

—Sabes... No te he dicho mi nombre real.

— ¿Ah no?

—No... Es Jimin... Es triste que sea lo último que nos digamos.

— ¿Discul...?

Lo interrumpe en un beso demasiado contradictorio. Es cariñoso, pero lleno de enojo y al mismo tiempo entristecido. Al separarse lentamente aquella brillante estela cual aurora boreal sale con lentitud de la boca del monarca. A medida que esto ocurre Jin se va poniendo cada vez más seco; su piel y todo de él se va volviendo marrón hasta que finalmente no queda nada de él. Solo una asquerosa cáscara marrón que apenas define donde hubo ojos y boca. Lo tiró a un lado y se vio al espejo. Yoongi a un lado del mismo.

—Mientras más importante, más brillo te dará. Mientras más tiempo mayor será el tiempo que te devuelvan. Permaneciendo como la triste belleza sin nombre. —sonó como una burla. Jimin se tocó un poco el aún rubio cabello.

Esponjoso, suave... Levemente rizado y aun esa forma tan peculiar en sus ojos. Cayó dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Yoongi lo arropó y sonrió torcido. Solo había un adjetivo que no le ha dicho en lo más mínimo hasta ahora y es el que más lo define.

«Manipulable»

 **...**

Se sentía tan... **Mal.**

Se está arrepintiendo totalmente de lo que hizo. Posiblemente Yoongi le diría que viva con las consecuencias de lo que hizo y punto final. Maldito hombre tan... tan... ¡SECO E INDIFERENTE! Se hizo el cabello atrás con angustia irradiando. Ya no lleva la cuenta de a cuántos ha hecho esto, la diferencia es que Jin... ¡Jin de verdad no se lo merecía!

Ni siquiera entiende como terminó de convencerse de aquello, que fue lo que le pasó realmente. Se sintió como si por un momento no fuese él. Cogió una pequeña daga del buró, Jin la tenía ahí por pura precaución y le había informado de ella en caso de que hubiera un atentado.

Sea un acto tonto o no, pasó la daga por la palma de su mano y esta empezó a sangrar de manera profusa. No le dolió en lo más mínimo. Gimió apretando los labios, un montón de flores amarillas como gardenias salieron de la herida ya l quitarlas está totalmente curado.

Restregó su rostro. Hay una guerra, no hay rey...—Ay no...—. Sollozó recordando la noticia que chismorrean las otras sirvientas. La reina Rose está embarazada. No puede dejar esto así como así. Si este reino acaba cayendo y muriendo será enteramente su culpa y con ello sí que acabaría demente. Tomó aire y al soltarlo hizo aparecer un libro de cuero marrón. Con una pluma blanca empezó a escribir.

El rey Kim Seok-Jin ha fallecido durante la noche debido al estrés que tanto lo agobiaba. La Guerra se cobró su vida y ahora la Reina Rose se encuentra al mando de todas las responsabilidades que dejó su esposo atrás. Sus soldados seguirán sus ordenes y aconsejaran a la misma para llegar a una victoria o cese de ataque.

No existirá complicaciones en su embarazo, su hijo nacerá, crecerá y vivirá tal como ella lo quiere y su padre lo hubiese querido.

Kim Seok-Jin no contó con la presencia de ninguna concubina o concubino durante sus veintiocho años de vida y se lo recuerda como un rey responsable y benevolente.

Al momento de cerrarlo desapareció. Cuando es algo muy grande y que involucra tanto en su entorno debe manipularlo de manera más directa. Haber escrito eso hará que se cumpla; casi como si él fuese una especie de Dios menor capaz de manipular el destino a corto plazo o lleno de ambigüedades.

Vistió y rápidamente se dio a la fuga del palacio. Aún tenía el pequeño carro con sus cosas acumuladas, el caballo se emocionó al verlo y más aún cuando lo colocó la rienda para que jalara la pequeña caravana. Salió del reino sin mayor cosa, casi ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Se quedó a mitad de un bosque pensando en que hacer ahora. Duda mucho que los artistas ambulantes siguieran cerca tras tantísimo tiempo. Considerando que tiene tiempo de sobra no sería ningún problema ir a buscarlos a donde sea que se hayan ido; puede pedir indicaciones y teniendo como buscarlos no es molestia...

— ¿Qué te creer que te van a recibir? Tú no tienes edad, ellos sí. Puede que se olvidaron o en su defecto te rechacen por tardar tanto. —el comentario pesimista de Yoongi no lo sorprendió. Sonrió, como esa vez en la que se conocieron.

—Somos amigos. No me rechazarían —asegura tranquilo—. Aun si lo hacen les pediría perdón por tardar tanto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es mi culpa haber tardado. Debí haber intentado irme, no... Seguir con ese juego—tiró un trozo de madera a la pequeña fogata que hizo—. Andar solo es muy triste ¿No crees?

—Lo es, pero no hace falta estar rodeado de mucha gente. Con una persona es suficiente. —opina. Se ve un poco aterrador por lo pálido que es junto al cabello de color azulado. Jimin diría que está volviéndose blanco.

—Tal vez no. Es divertido estarlo más no necesario. Por eso es bueno. —cogió una pequeñas ardilla que estaba saltando a su lado intentando subir a su hombro.

—Es Estúpido.

—Tal vez. Sin embargo... ¿No es lindo tener gente que te quiera y se preocupe por ti?

—Inútil.

—Por eso quien siempre llama soy yo ¿No estás muy solo sin mí? —nunca lo ve con otra persona. Siempre aparece para informar de algo o burlarse. Es como si ni siquiera existiera. Yoongi bufó sin decir nada—. Tal vez solo necesito... Tener gente a mi alrededor para no pensar más en que no hay quien me pueda amar...

—Eso es cierto. Nadie podría amarte—se acercó y cubrió los ojos de Jimin—. Tampoco quererte... Para lo único que importas es para ser bello. Para ser usado. Nadie que te elogie será por algo real. Recuerda que son los mismos humanos de quienes buscas cariño quienes te hicieron tanto daño.

—Yoo-Yoongi...

—Pruébalos. Prueba que vale la pena seguir deseando algo imposible que te vuelve tan patético como cuando te encontré desangrándote después de que te violaran—lentamente, como tinta negra en tela blanca, iba introduciendo aquella corriente de pensamientos negativos en Jimin, quien solo escucha y permanece quieto en total sumisión—. Yo te salvé y por ello te puedo decir que pierdes tu tiempo. Cuando los encuentres de nuevo ya no tendrás esta mentalidad tan ilusa...

No lo volvió a ver en toda la noche. Una especie de sentimiento extraño cala en su sistema y lo tiene profundamente ansioso. Soñó con aquel recuerdo inmundo de lo ocurrido con la Guardia de Tae y pensó que... No todo es culpa suya; también es culpa de ellos pie haberlo abusado. Pudieron no hacerlo, pudieron haberlo dejado en paz. No... sencillamente lo usaron...

Todos lo quieren engañar con un falso cariño para luego usarlo... Los humanos se aprovechan de otros más vulnerables como lo fue él...

No tuvo oportunidad de saber si realmente podía confiar en ellos o no. A la semana de caminar con rumbo a una posible parada en la que se encontraran... En medio del camino encontró las caravanas destruidas y varios cuervos sobrevolando el área. Bandidos de mal aspecto saquean lo que destruyeron y varios cadáveres figuran en una pila.

Apenas estuvo cerca y visible notó sus intenciones de hacer lo mismo. Bastó que estuvieran a medio metro de él para que la gran mayoría cayera con sus sesos saliendo por sus orejas. Al último que está arrodillado lo tomó de la barbilla.

— ¿Por qué lo hicieron? —pregunta con voz suave y mirada vacía. Una resignación tan inmensa y un dolor horrible lo carcome desde dentro y no sabe exactamente si eso traduce a tristeza o rabia.

—Te-tenían mucho dinero y co-corría el rumor d-de que contaban con a-algo especial. Queríamos... venderlo y...

—Entiendo... ¿te arrepientes?

—No.

— ¿te parezco bonito? —sonrió angelical como solo él, el tipo asintió frenéticamente. El tacto de Jimin empezó a quemar su piel y el resuella adolorido—. Pensaban llevarme y venderme como un esclavo ¿eh? Hacerme un esclavo de nuevo... Como si fuese a aceptar eso.

Ni siquiera realizó otro contacto, al energía vital del bandido viajaba de la boca de este a la de Jimin. Un estatura disminuyó apenas un poco y su cabello llegó a hacerse de color negro. Tendría unos dieciséis de apariencia en estos momento y no se destiñó sino hasta los dieciocho.

Dio un soplo y el lugar se lleno de vegetación alta que cubrió todo el desastre, lo absorbió. Volvió a subir a su caravana para seguir con su camino en lo que hacía cualquier cosa en su interior. Tararear, leer, comer, quedarse viendo por la ventana pensando en que hacer ahora con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Por no decir que sigue teniendo esa maraña confusa en el pecho.

Cuando se hizo de noche soltó al caballo para que pudiera descansar sin nada molestándolo. El caballo le dio un suave empujón con la cabeza en gesto afectuoso. Jimin se rió y le dio un pequeño beso antes de subir a la caravana a dormir. No tiene hambre, ganas de nada...

—Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta de lo que quieres hacer. —bufa Yoongi sentado en uno de los taburetes del interior. Jimin se sentó en la cama y subió las piernas para abrazarlas.

— ¿Siempre será así?

— ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

—No lo sé. Siempre lo sabes todo y creí que si te preguntaba podría al menos... Saberlo también. —murmura lento y pausado. Se rascó la nuca y soltó el aire por la boca, inflando un poco sus rellenas mejillas. Yoongi permaneció indiferente.

—El cabello negro casi no te sienta—opina, Jimin se lo quedó mirando en la espera de una respuesta a su pregunta—. Ya te he dicho lo que necesitas saber.

—Yoongi es realmente cruel. —ríe amargo y sin gracia.

—Tu muy imbécil como para necesitar que te digan dos veces la misma mierda ¿Te lo pongo por escrito o qué?

—No sé leer, así que no creo que funcione.

— ¿A no?

—No. No había escuela en mi pueblo y mamá no podía darse el gasto de pagarnos a todos colegio. No sé leer, escribir... Solo cuando ya reconozco lo que está ahí. —explica y Yoongi pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Solo vagar?

—La verdad... Pensaba en lo que me dijiste—lo ve directamente a los ojos—. Si es realmente para lo único que sigo vivo... Yo dejaré de hacerlo—una sonrisita de índole triunfadora surcó los labios de Yoongi—. No me convertiré en esclavo de nadie... Es mi tiempo de hacer que su deber se vuelva mantener vivo y fuerte... Si no pueden amar, morirán.

—Finalmente puedes concluir algo por ti mismo. —felicita. Pensó en irse, Jimin lo tomó de la muñeca interrumpiendo su salida.

— ¿puedes quedarte conmigo? No quisiera estar solo—pide ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Cuando estoy solo... Hay más recuerdos que sueños... Quiero soñar.

— ¿Soñar...? —interroga extrañado. No se supone que pueda hacerlo. Únicamente debe sufrir con las memorias de la gente de gran vinculo con la que ha permanecido. El agarre se volvió más fuerte.

—Por favor. No me gusta dormir solo... Tu no me estás usando o me cree hermoso... Acompáñame. —súplica apretando los labios.

Yoongi acabó con resignación en la misma cama de tamaño considerable. Dio un larguísimo suspiro. Al tocar algunos mechones de color negro se hicieron rubios. Partes muy pequeñas y apenas notables. Suspiró dejándose llevar por el tan amado sueño.

Jimin ya está siguiendo la ruta indicada. Parece que todo va sobre ruedas finalmente y le causa una terrible satisfacción. Se mordió el dedo y dejó caer la gota negra en la piel pálida del otro. Cómo petróleo en color y textura aquel líquido viajó hasta introducirse en su boca. Jimin tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y al soltarlo una marca se formó en la nuca del durmiente.

Con esto sería suficiente.

—Sabía que acabarías viniendo aquí. Ningún brujo se resiste a lo que podría serle más beneficioso y está claro que la personalidad de Seokjin no te funcionaba... Aunque tardaste mucho ¿sabes? ¿Por qué debería de aceptarte por el mero hecho de haber venido aquí?

Deshizo la reverencia que mantuvo. Al enderezarse ladeo la cabeza, su ropa mayormente traslúcida acompañada de un abrigo blanco y mullido. Se relamió el labio inferior y sonrió con el cabello perfectamente alisado de color negro y algunos mechones de color miel.

—Porque sé que no le gustaría que vaya a otro reino. Tengo entendido que un vecino suyo quisiera hacerse cargo aprovechando la debilidad actual que tienen—tomó asiento en el reposabrazos del trono. Ningún guardia lo detuvo, viéndolo embobado únicamente—. Así que... ¿En serio quiere que me vaya? Mi señor. —ronronea con una sonrisa suave.

Bastó con ese gesto tan pequeño y simple para lograr que el hombre le rodeara la cintura con un brazo para jalarlo y hacer que se sentara en su regazo. Una risita cantarina se le escapó, acompaña la expresión inocente totalmente ajena a sus verdaderas intenciones.

Yoongi observa desde el pasillo alto de la sala del trono. Su expresión es ligeramente divertida por lo fácil y redondo que cae le pobre rey. Desde su sitio puede ver la marca en la espalda de Jimin. Él nos abe que la tiene, pero ¿Qué importa? Es solo un empujón cariñoso para que acepte su realidad...

Una belleza ambulante que no le pertenece a nadie...

Quizá solo a él.

«Te deseo (...) Una de las tantas razones por las que te amo... Desde el primer "Te amo" que te dedique no has parado de llorar ¿Por qué?»

—Nadie me dirá un te amo real. Por eso no voy a llorar de nuevo...—murmuró desviando la mirada de aquel espejismo—. Don't be like a prey (Be) Smooth like a like a snake. —Tararea. Ahora él sería la serpiente... Una que aprieta lentamente hasta asfixiar a su presa.


	5. 3-1 Diferente

Su vida es muy distinta ahora. Estar dedicado a tener lujos absolutos y gente comiendo de su mano se ha vuelto su estilo de vida. No lo desprecia en lo absoluto a pesar de ser, en cierta medida, la antítesis de su temperamento el ser un manipulador a diestra y siniestra. Tiene más poder sur cualquiera y se está aprovechando de eso; una parte profunda de él lo siento así y la otra... Solo lo goza.

Ni siquiera debe preocuparse de que lo toquen. Aprendió a hacer ilusiones en esas tan ingenuas a siquiera considerar que él les permitiría un mínimo toque. Mientras creen hacer de todo con su cuerpo, él va campante a otra habitación a descansar... Igualmente jamás lo hace solo: Yoongi lo acompaña cada noche que pasaría solitario de no tenerlo. El hombre se dormía con una velocidad y una profundidad que llegaba a serle tierno.

El ciclo de uso suele acabar a los cuatro o cinco años; siete si deja muerto de impresión al monarca de turno que será su atolondrada marioneta. No lo malentiendan, no destruye reinos enteros por puro capricho. Si pasa, pasa; deja a un nuevo encargado o el sitio en plena guerra porque no piensa inmiscuirse. Algunas veces ayudaba porque iba justo a ese sitio a hacerse concubino...

Fuese Rey o reina quien mandara. Las mujeres eran más difíciles de manipular, pero al final del día ellas se volvían más cariñosas. Incluso maternales.

Actualmente tiene un pequeño problema y es que alguien del harem le compite en belleza. Son casos muy extraños; normalmente interrumpe sus objetivos, pero en esta ocasión no es así. Ese concubino sencillamente no le interesa serlo e incluso se ve a escondidas con un caballero de alto rango. Posiblemente los maten a ambos si eso queda al descubierto... podría hacerlo y quitárselo de en medio.

Alguien igual de encantador es una amenaza. Al menos eso es lo que su instinto más competitivo exige, no así su voluntad.

 **3.1 Diferente**

— ¿No consideras que es peligroso lo que haces? —interroga jugando con un pequeño gato que llegó a la habitación que ambos comparten.

—Para nada.

—Engañas a un rey solo por un... Caballero. No te puede dar todo lo que-

—Jimin—interrumpe. Aun ahora desconoce cómo fue capaz de descubrir su nombre—. Tengo toda mi vida aquí. No me quieren en realidad, solo soy... Un juguete que cuando deje de ser bonito tiraran a la basura. Si alguien me ama aun cuando me ha visto hecho un asco... Vale la pena morir por eso ¿no te parece? —el ubio de larga y sedosa cabellera con ojos azules sonrió enamoradizo, descuidadamente extendido en un diván.

— ¿Como sabes que te ama de verdad? Le pareces bello y quiere usarte igual que todos los demás. —insinúa con recelo.

—Son tres años tentando una castración, destitución y posible envío a una arma... Incluso me ha pedido matrimonio—Jimin apretó un poco al gato—. Aun si no es eterno... Hay que disfrutar cuanto dure. Ni siquiera un amor pasajero debe desperdiciarse.

—Es una forma muy tonta de verlo, Amvlýs.

—Ninguna alegría dura para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, no sabrías distinguirla porque te falta la tristeza—canturrea—. ¿Me dirás que no has amado a alguien y sido correspondido?

—No. Solo me usan y yo a ellos. —concluye dejando al animal a un lado.

—Mentir y ocultar es malo ¿Sabes?

— ¿Ah?

—Lo siento—ríe—. El futuro no tan cercano queda fuera de la pregunta que hice. Error de cálculo. —alzó una ceja. Aquello fue muy... Extraño

Aunque ese hombre siempre ha sido bastante extraño.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas tras esa conversación y todo seguía su rumbo. Alguna que otra vez lo ayudó y defendió con el tema del amante. Totalmente prohibido para concubinos. Solo se debe servir al rey. Apenas iban dos años ocho meses cuando se decidió a irse. No fue porque el rey se haya dado cuenta de la adoración enfermiza... Sino porque su compañero fue descubierto de lo más infraganti. No diría que fueron descuidados, fue más una cuestión del todo azarosa; el rey entró por el día a esa habitación aun cuando jamás lo hace por considerar que el sexo durante el día es "pecado" por ende cero visitas al harem. Quien sabe que lo condujo hasta ahí.

El punto ahora es que observa en pie junto al trono como van a condenarlos a los dos. El rubio no perdía el porte orgulloso y vanidoso; su compañero mantenía la barbilla en alto con todo el ego demostrado. No se arrepienten para nada de lo que hicieron aun cuando eso los va a condenar a muerte en estos momentos.

—No solo mi general más eficiente y fiel me engaño... sino también uno de mis favoritos—suspira el hombre de edad avanzada—. Si ruegan-

—No pienso rogar nada. Lo engañe con todo el gusto del mundo; lo seguiría haciendo en este instante. El problema, alteza, es que usted es muy inoportuno. —Amvlys

sonrió desdeñoso.

—Cumplí con mi deber de mantener al pueblo feliz. Mi rey. —repone el caballero con altanería.

—Tú serás enviado a la barraca de los esclavos; te convertirás en un eunuco por esta falta de respeto—espeta furioso—. ¡Y a ti te mandaré donde debí haberte dejado, a un burdel a que...!

—Mi rey es tan... Mal perdedor y un despechado. Que lastima me da. —se inclinó a hacia él y entreabriendo los labios ocurrió lo típico de hace tantos años para acá.

Una cascara vacía quedó y él rejuveneció hasta verse como llegó. Amvlýs se acercó muy sonriente, como si supiera que eso iba a pasar.

— ¿Qué eres? —pregunta receloso.

—Así como tú. Es un secreto. —llevo un dedo a sus labios en señal de silencio.

El caballero también lucía extraño y no sabe si interpretar esto como que ambos tenían previsto que fuese él quién hiciera esto. Lo descartó bastante pronto, un diario que Amvlýs le entregó demostraba que Alessio, el caballero, ya tenía en mente asesinar al rey. Esto pasó de manera espontánea.

Sea como fuera, se fue de ese lugar para buscar un nuevo rey al cual matar lentamente.

Sin embargo... ¿Por qué siempre un rey? Quizá algo un rango más bajo fuese divertido como ese rubio con su caballero...

— ¿Los puestos de un reino? Hay consejeros de corte; condes; duques; la caballería también es considerablemente más poderosa que el pueblo común ¿Por qué? —Yoongi lo vio seguirse bañando en aquella laguna cristalina en pleno medio día.

—Probar algo nuevo tal vez. No solo dedicarme a los reyes... Tantos son horribles. Quizá por eso no llegó a ser realmente bello. —ese trauma jamás se iría. Considera que aún no ha hecho lo necesario para volverse realmente hermoso. Es una belleza a medias y por ello hay quienes la resisten o la sienten menos.

Quizá si absorbe a alguien naturalmente bello pueda-

—A-ay lo siento. —sumergió hasta medio pecho en el agua y miró a quien tropezó. Se notaba por el hecho de su ropa sucia. Se cae tanto que sabe perfectamente cómo queda tras algo así.

— ¿No es un punto demasiado lejano como para perderse? —interroga.

—E-es que- no mal entienda. Es-esto... —sus balbuceos se le hicieron cómicos. Alto, de corte horrible, lentes torcidos -aparte de enormes y espantosos-, y a decir verdad su rostro tampoco es muy agraciados -lo poco que distingue-. Se percató de una medalla en específico—. Yo-

— ¿Un hombre del rey? Qué curioso que-

—S-solo soy un consejero y no pretendía ofenderlo. M-me perdí y... y... todo fue accidente. —asegura. Habla muy rápido y grueso.

—Tranquilo—dijo Jimin con expresión angelical—. No te convertirás en ciervo y te una comerá una jauría de perros—da media vuelta—. Así que si es tan amable, déjeme terminar mí baño.

—Puede bañarse apropiadamente en mi Casa... Si eso quiere por supuesto. —Jimin ladeó la cabeza. Qué hombre más cómico.

Hay un detalle curioso y es que no parece precisamente embobado como los demás al verlo. Si, está avergonzado de verlo en esta condición, pero no parece a poco de besar el suelo que pise. Duda mucho que él sea como esas excepciones de las que ha hablado antes. Subjetivamente hablando, ese tipo es feo; no el más horroroso, pero no se fijaría en él si lo ve por el camino. Sonrió agradecido antes de acercarse un poco más a la orilla.

—Sería bueno, pero no puedo salir si me sigue viendo y mucho menos si sigue pisando mi ropa.

— ¡Lo siento! —tomó las prendas y las sacudió al tiempo que apartaba la mirada. Jimin cogió la ropa y a pesar de empaparla se la puso. Con cercanía exagerada el hombre tartamudeo varias cosas inconexas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me llevas a tu casa? —interroga con aire coqueto.

—Cla-claro.

— ¿Tu nombre? —el hombre le dio su chaqueta con la mirada aun apartada.

—Soy Kim Nam-Joon.

Resultaba bastante... refrescante hablar con alguien en sus cinco sentidos; también divertido por lo mucho que parece apenarlo con sus ademanes.

Su casa es jodidamente enorme. Una mansión tirando a palacio señorial y es muy obvio que su trabajo le brinda una posición fenomenal. Puede decirse que apareció en respuesta a su conversación con Yoongi. Tomó un baño largo y muy cómodo en la gran habitación de gran bañera. El pequeño tatuaje en su espalda figura en el reflejo de los espejos y Nam-Joon se vale de estos para espiar cauteloso.

También avergonzado por ser tan poco decoroso.

Jimin se vio el cabello negro y pensó seriamente si dejarlo de ese color o volver a tenerlo rubio. Tal vez castaño...

Salió vestido del baño y encontró a Namjoon sentado esperando. Caminó silencioso y al estar lo suficientemente cerca pasó las manos por sus hombros; acaricia levemente el cuello y el contorno de la quijada.

—Gracias por dejarme usar el baño, mi señor. —ronronea con formalidad. Nam-Joon asintió un poco atontado.

—N-No hay de que... eh...

—Soy Minie—miente—. Por casualidad... A usted le gustaría-

—Estoy casado, no podría tener a nadie más. Lo siento. —no le costó hallar el rumbo del ofrecimiento. Jimin hizo una mueca, bastante abatido por el rechazo tan rápido y sencillo.

—Ya veo—dijo Jimin con tono seco—. Siendo así, es un placer haberlo conocido. Seguiré con mi camino.

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas! —el agarre lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué no me iría, mi señor? No desea nada de mí.

—Bueno...

Metió a Jimin en una habitación y este resintió ligeramente el golpe en la espalda con la puerta. No le costó salir y ver una escena bastante... Peculiar. Asume que la mujer hablando con Nam-Joon es su esposa. Podría ser más hermosa sin duda, su vestido tremendamente caro y revelador lo distrae muy a duras penas. Habla de forma tan... hosca, como si no le importara para nada que Namjoon diga algo.

— No puedes gastar tanto en-

—Joonie—ronronea—. Puedo gastar lo que se me antoje de tu dinero en alguien que si me satisfaga y tenga un mínimo de gallardía. Adiós cielo. —despide animada. Nam-Joon hizo un ruido de lo más lastimero y Jimin se mordió ligeramente el labio.

Muy bien, eso es muy cruel.

Marchó de la casa pensativo.

—No me importa que seas el hombre más bello del planeta. No me importa si ni siquiera lo eres... Deja de hacer eso. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo y ¿Que pasara cuando tenga sesenta y tu sigas viéndote como un quinceañero? —miró dolido al hombre, sintiéndose entre regañado y receloso.

—Ser bello es lo único-

— ¡No es lo único que tienes! ¡También me tienes a mí! —fue tomado de las manos—. Quiero verte crecer, envejecer... Incluso tener un hijo si es posible. Por favor... Dame tu vida y permíteme amarla sin importar que no tenga una belleza que pueda encandilar a todos.

Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal y con ganas de esconderse por la vergüenza que le da. Lo peor es que no se ve capaz de dejar de hacerlo; ya lo intentó una vez y le da tanto terror que se repita lo ocurrido... Él lo abrazó, queriendo esconderse. Su hombre misterioso correspondió el gesto con la idea de que se trataba de una afirmativa.

—Está bien... Verás que no te falta nada de eso. Yo me aseguraré de que seas feliz —le besa la cabeza de cabello gris... Que hace poco fue azul. Un bello color azul que había significado un cambio y ahora no está—. Vamos a la cama ¿Vale?

—Está bien...

Abrió los ojos y suspiró con decepción. Se deshizo de su ropa y entró lago a un par de metros de distancia a donde durmió. Se hundió en el agua y al salir de esta se quedó mirando su reflejo. Debe ya rendirse a lo mismo. Es un sueño solamente. Ese hombre capaz de amarlo es una ilusión creada por su mente en un intento vano de aliviar su dolencia más usual: Nadie lo podrá amar. Empezó a cantar dando toques a la superficie, creando ondas que a su misma vez mostraban ese reflejo.

El reflejo de su hermoso rey de ensueño

—Yoongi... No hagas eso. —pide en voz queda con el otro mordiéndole el cuello. Las heridas que él deja son más complicadas de desaparecer.

— Creí que necesitabas que te acompañara.

—No de esta manera—lo hizo a un lado con apenas fuerza—. Algunas veces quisiera que tú me amaras y así no sentirme así. —suspira entrando hasta la barbilla en el agua.

—Siempre enfrascado en la misma tontería. —quejumbra sentándose en el agua como así fuese una silla. No se moja en lo absoluto.

—Supuse que no lo entenderías ni siquiera ahora.

—Es inútil. Pérdida de energía.

—Es algo que quiero y es posiblemente lo que más me duele que no pueda obtener... o que puedas darme. —sonríe lastimero. El Sonido de las ramitas lo hizo girar la vista. Tuvo cierta sorpresa por ver a Namjoon ahí parado con una especie de maleta de no mucho tamaño.

—Honestamente no creí que te encontraría aquí...

—Lo hiciste e igual de mal que ayer... ¿Se te ofrece algo aparte de verme desnudo? —interroga con aire aun coqueto. Namjoon bajó la mirada, ajustando sus enormes lentes.

—S-solo creí que si estabas aquí es porque necesitas ayuda o algo así. Nadie vive en el bosque porque quiere. Es incompatible con el modo de ser humano. —Jimin tomó al prenda de ropa más cercana y se cubrió antes de salir del agua.

—No la necesito. Tienes opción de dármelo o llevártelo. —no iba a rechazarlo tan bruscamente. Es sincero con él. No necesita ayuda como ropa y comida como sabe hay ahí.

—Quisiera dártelo y tal vez... comer juntos, como un... ¿picnic? —su voz le recuerda vagamente a Taehyung y a Yoongi. Es gruesa aunque mucho más calmada y tranquila. Yoongi es perezoso y Tae... simplemente era Tae.

Asume que Namjoon siente esa necesidad de ayudarlo por el encanto. No lo molesta debido a su forma de ser natural. Es un hombre alto, tierno y que tiende a destrozar todo lo que tiene en sus manos por más de diez segundos. Le da hasta cierta pena porque no es una mala persona.

Quizá solo es un cúmulo de desgracias.

Un día llegó entregándole unas llaves y explicando que tiene una casa desocupada por cierto camino del bosque y puede usarla en lugar de rondar por la orilla del largo. "corriendo peligro". El gesto se le hizo adorable a más no poder; lo hace por solo querer hacerlo y no esperando recibir un favor intimo a cambio como suele ser lo típico.

Aun con su caravana se instaló en aquella vivienda tan acogedora. Le recordaba a su casa de la infancia. La única diferencia es que aquí está solo exceptuando a cuando Namjoon viene a comer o Yoongi decide hacer acto de presencia. Se le hace bastante triste, incluso más que ir vagando hasta encontrar el siguiente reino en su camino.

— ¿Por qué haces tanto por mí? —pregunta jugando con su comida. Namjoon se acomodó las gafas—. No me has pedido nada. No creo que-

—Simplemente... Me gusta tener gente que no busca mi dinero. —responde vacilante. Jimin silbó brevemente.

—¿Qué hay de tu esposa?

—Matrimonio arreglado. Su familia iba a la bancarrota y yo lo impedí. No la amo para nada y es mutuo. Se queja de que... no la puedo satisfacer—una risita irónica salió de sus labios—. El verdadero problema es que no siento atracción alguna por las mujeres. Tampoco ellas por mí.

—No es de sorprender. Por ninguno de los lados —dijo Jimin.

—Y-y... pensé que si no has pedido nada o exigido más... Es porque al menos te soy interesante ¿no? —pregunta casi asustado. Jimin apoyó la cara en su mano y se rió—O... Tienes a alguien más que lo haga. Eres hermoso y dudo que te-

—Eres feo y me molesta para serte sincero. Sin embargo, creo que puedo cambiarlo un poco. —interrumpe totalmente fuera del tema.

Cogió una tijeras y una navaja del estante, sin dilación empezó a cortar el cabello. Ha tenido tantos sueños que se alejan de su plano terrenal que hay muchas más opciones de corte. A medida que se deshace del cabello negro siente el nerviosismo de Namjoon. Cuándo fue suficiente dejó a un lado todo. Movió la cabeza del hombre para asegurarse de que esté parejo. Iba a crecer rápido, así que no lo preocupa que no sea un estilo común.

Le quitó los lentes y sopló suavemente a su cara. El otro lo sintió como una brisa primaveral y al parpadear pudo ver más claro que nunca. Lució sorprendido al instante. Jimin se subió a la mesa y le acarició la cara.

—Mira nada más... Si puedes ser guapo —tiró la fruta y usó el plato plateado como espejo. Namjoon no entendió qué clase de corte de cabello es ese; nunca nadie a su alrededor tiene esa clase de forma, pero le gusta y si Jimin siendo como es cree que es atractivo es porque algo ha de tener—. Quizá tu esposa es muy tonta como para darse cuenta de que debería lograr algo más que insultarte ¿eh~?

Para Namjoon resultaba muy cómico que gracias al corte, el extraño mejoramiento de su vista y demás detalles ahora su esposa si quisiera estar con él. Esto resbalaba un poco, metido la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa del bosque ocupada por Jimin. Todo iba... Tan bien que le costaba creérselo.

Tiene a una belleza así solo para él. Jimin no se va, mantiene su presencia en espera para él... ¿¡Por qué!? No figura como atractivo aún si hubo una mejoría en su ver -Jimin le ha dado un poco de forma a su pelo-; está casado; no cuenta con una posición imperante: Es el consejero principal del rey, pero nada más. Es como si Jimin lo hubiera escogido y eso lo tiene a mil.

Aun con todo, no lo toca por lo mismo... está casado.

— Nunca tocas los libros que te traigo. Son difíciles de obtener ¿Sabes? —Jimin dejó de jugar con una pequeña ardilla. Animales pequeños en la casa no es nada raro con él.

—No sé leer—se encoge de hombros—. Por eso no-

— ¿¡Como que no sabes!?

—Joonie, vengo de un pueblo y soy menor de siete. Es obvio que no se habría podido. —para su sorpresa Namjoon lo tomó de donde estaba sentado y lo llevó al pequeño estudio de la casa.

—Entonces yo me encargaré de enseñarte.

— ¿Para qué...?

—Créeme, va a serte muy útil y no hay nada mejor que saber todo lo posible. —no tenía una razón real por la cual negarse en realidad.

Yoongi se reía por lo mucho que se confundía aprendiendo. Igual lo ayuda, pero después de algún comentario despectivo con respecto a su ignorancia. Lo cierto es que de alguna manera esto lo hizo más cercano a Namjoon, hasta el punto de permitir a este que lo toque; algo que no hace a menos que quiera algo y en este caso, no es. El hombre es sencillamente... Tierno, un papá oso o bien, el padre que jamás tuvo.

Y un papá al que estaba casi seduciendo ¿Eso es normal? Obvio que no, no obstante... ¿Que importa? Hace ya... ¿Medio siglo? Un "poco" más, dejó de ser normal. Posiblemente desde los trece.

Lo cierto de la situación es que sucedió de modo muy espontáneo. La lección se le estaba haciendo asquerosamente aburrida y como Namjoon permanece tan cerca y mimoso como siempre... Se permitió acercarse hasta sentarse en el regazo de quien le lleva buena altura de diferencia. Inició sutil, caricias al cuello y nuca; un poco las mejillas con el divertido par de hoyuelos; finalmente le dio un suave beso en los labios que lo tensó notablemente. Jimin le apartó un par de mechones que se le venían a la cara y sonrió.

— ¿Que con esa cara?

—No puedo. Estoy-

—Estás casado con una mujer que te engaña con todo el reino. Además—acentuó su peso en él, como si se estuviera frotando—. Es a mí a quien deseas ¿No? Se siente.

—Mi-Minie...

—No me harás daño y me quieres... Solo hazlo, Joonie. —ronronea con verdadero gusto.

Puede decirse que Namjoon es lo más cercano que tiene al amor en el mundo terrenal. Sus sueños son solamente eso y por ello no puede considerarlo. A sí mismo, fue la primera vez que pudo disfrutarlo muy en serio; sin espejismos, desvaríos... Nada, solo Namjoon sujetándolo de forma brusca porque no sabe hacerlo de otra manera. No supo a ciencia cierta si Yoongi enojado fue real o una simple alucinación. Esperaba que no, porque lo ignoró soberanamente para besar a quien sería su amante a partir de ese instante.

—Kookie, por favor... Tengo más años que tú y tu padre juntos. Sé perfectamente cuando me ven lascivamente en lugar de la adoración. —ríe cantarín ante los refunfuños del hombre.

—Si lo sabes, por qué-

—No es el primero, tampoco el último ¿Por qué te preocupa? No te voy a dejar por un rey cualquiera que me desee. Eso no me interesa en nada. Deberías saberlo. —da pequeños toques a la mejilla del otro.

—Me molesta.

—Lo tengo muy claro.

—Y no lo evitas.

—Es lo que soy. No puede evitarse.

—Podría encerrarte en nuestra habitación.

—Transformaría la cerradura en un perro para que te muerda... Si es que los dientes no se le rompen intentando hacerlo. Tus piernas son muy duras. —hace un puchero.

—Yo me quejaría de que tus labios son muy gruesos. No obstante, sabemos que me encantan así como a ti te encantan mis piernas.

Rió entre dientes. Kookie se pone celoso muy rápido, pero lo único que hace es borrar su expresión despistada o sonriente para acabar aparentemente enojado. No interfiere, mantiene la postura recelosa y a Jimin le cuesta a horrores distinguir cuando está celoso... Pues parece estarlo de todo y todos. Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro del hombre a su lado y soltó un suspiró. Su gesto es tierno sin la intención de serlo.

—Te amo ¿Sabes?

—Te pones demasiado cursi con-

—Y tú te pones a llorar... Cada vez. He llegado a creer que pasa porque lo que yo siento es real y lo tuyo es una mentira que se manifiesta así.

—Kookie...

—Has estado con demasiada gente que te lo dice sin ser así. Me lo imagino fácil: Nadie te ha querido y no sabes hacerlo. Lloras por frustración.

Lo dejó solo, más que insultado por lo dicho. Por supuesto que sí sabe amar, llorar no significa nada en esta situación...

¿Que se cree? ¿Que lo sabe todo de él? Imbécil.

Los intentos de Namjoon para evitar serle infiel a su esposa resultaban tan patéticos que Jimin se reía en su cara por lo torpe. El más alto adoraba poder tenerlo, quedaba tremendamente claro. Namjoon tomó manía por apretar los cachetes que tuviera a su alcance, sin mencionar que llevarle ropa también es un gusto. Jimin le devolvía el gusto cantando o bailando para él.

No se sentía como el amante propiamente dicho... Sino la pareja. Es extraño estar siendo querido y no lo desagrada para nada. Es lo que ha deseado por tanto tiempo que tenerlo lo confunde.

No dejará de disfrutarlo no es tan tonto.

—Amante es una palabra bonita—opina viéndola escrita en el pequeño trozo de papel. Namjoon alzó una ceja—. Viene de amor... supongo que tiene un significado más bonito al de simplemente acostarse con alguien.

—Si tienes un amante es porque lo "Amas" más que a tu pareja real. Es huir de lo que te amarra a algo que amas... Como el sexo.

— ¿Entonces solo soy sexo? —pregunta fingiendo estar herido. Namjoon empezó a balbucear sin parar frases inconexas para remediar lo que ha dicho—. Ay Joonie... Creí que éramos algo serio.

—Lo somos. Y-yo de verdad te quiero-

—Y-

—Eres hermoso...

Jimin dejó de escucharlo cuando dijo aquello. Ah... él también está encantado por como luce, lo había olvidado por completo por cómo se llevan. Su decaimiento debió ser demasiado obvia. Namjoon detuvo toda su habladuría solo viéndolo. Jimin tomó aire, infló un poco los mofletes antes de soltar:

—Si no fuese "hermoso"... ¿Me querrías? —la caricia en el cabello lo hizo cerrar un ojo.

—Tú me quieres y no soy precisamente atractivo ¿Qué crees? —interroga capcioso. El tono se le hizo raro, pero no entendió—. No tiene nada que ver con cómo luzcas. Si te amo de verdad, me importa poco que seas bello o No. Algo así como tu conmigo.

El beso en la mejilla solo sirvió para confundirlo más.

—Tienes dinero

—No pides nada.

—No hay nada que-

—Entonces es porque lo que importa soy yo, no lo que pueda darte—lo tomó del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios—. Suenas muy confundido y niño en lo que a sentimientos refiere y eso te hace lindo. Más que muchas otras cosas.

—Nam-

—Vendré mañana temprano. Espero que hayas terminado la lección para entonces. —despide saliendo del estudio de la vivienda. Jimin se revolvió el cabello negro y miró por la ventana frunciendo los labios.

Eso fue muy contradictorio para él.

—Más contradictorio que quedarte aquí, lo dudo—Miró a Yoongi, con solo pasar un dedo el libro se cortó por donde pasó—. Muchos meses, nada útil. El rey al que aconseja será bastante fácil para ti si-

—No quiero irme.

— ¿Disculpa? —su entrecejo fruncido no es algo común. Es raro que demuestre algo aparte de burla o sueño.

—Namjoon es... Bueno conmigo. Parece que de verdad le importo y eso es lo que buscaba.

—No. Buscas ser bello por siempre y-

— **Quiero** ser amado. Te lo dicho, tu lo sabes y si he estado con tantos es para encontrar a alguien que pueda hacerlo... Quizá con un poco más de tiempo pueda saber si esto es real o no. —Puso los ojos en blanco. Hoy día parece un fantasma por el cabello albino.

—Es **hombre**. Somos cambiantes y decimos lo que sea que la otra persona quiera oír para tener sexo; eres más pasivo y solo por eso te crees toda la mierda que te diga. No te ama, no puede hacerlo; ya lo dijo, eres lindo y solo eso-

— ¡Sé que no solo eso le importa! —corta mosqueado por al replica constante—. Él si... él si es capaz de hablar conmigo; regañarme; contradecirme y al mismo tiempo darme todo. No debo hacer todo lo que diga y no me quiso sino hasta mucho después. No-es-lo-mismo.

— ¿Entonces qué? Si te quedas con él vas a envejecer y cuando dejes de ser hermoso va a tirarte a la basura para volver con su mujer.

—Eso no pasará.

—Incluso ahora está con ella. Eres solo un amante. Si de verdad te quisiera te llevara a su casa, tirara a esa zorra y se casará contigo. No lo hace ni lo piensa hacer. Te mantiene escondido para que seas solo suyo—apareció tras Jimin y le cubrió los ojos con una mano—. Los humanos solo te engañan; únicamente me tienes a mi para estar y ser sincero.

—Tu no tienes la razón siempre—lo apartó bruscamente—. Debo cargar con las consecuencias ¿no? Si Namjoon me miente haré lo de siempre, pero hasta que eso pasa puedes irte si insistes en lo mismo.

Sabe que Yoongi siempre está pululando a su alrededor y esta es la primera vez que lo "rechaza". Lo notó molesto, pero se esfumó como siempre y quién sabe si seguía realmente por ahí. Se miró en un espejo; ahora que lo piensa... Namjoon es el primero que no le ha pedido ponerse rubio. Eso es extraño, con el cabello negro se ve tan simplón y corriente como el resto...

Giró de golpe, creyendo haber visto al mismo tipo que no deja de molestarlo en sueños.

—Dar oportunidad para querer...—murmuró pensativo.

 **...**

—Estás un poco cariñoso hoy ¿no? —se le hizo extraño que Jimin estuviera tan enfrascado en andarlo abrazando y besando.

— ¿Enserio me quieres? —pregunta con la cabeza ladeada y apoyada en el hombro del más alto.

—Que insistencia la tuya Minie ¿Seguro que no pasa nada? —el muchacho se separó y se hizo el cabello atrás viendo a otro lado, sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana. Infló las mejillas. Y lo vio directamente.

—Solo quiero saber si es real... —Namjoon asintió—. Quiero que me digas si es real—forzó, Namjoon pareció en las nubes por un instante, como si no estuviera ahí espiritualmente.

—Sí. Es real... Hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas que hubieras llegado antes de tener que haberme casado. Podría ser feliz si tu fueras mi esposo, pero ahora me es imposible... Fue delante de Dios y no hay manera de romperlo. No me importa eso. Te amo a ti.

Los labios le temblaron, bajó la mirada y e limpió el ojo derecho. Aunque lo intentara Namjoon no habría podido mentir en ese momento. Si era pasajero no importaba mucho, alguien lo ama y con ello siente que todo vale lo mismo.

Incluso esa vocecilla molesta intentando convencerlo de lo contrario.

—En realidad... me llamo Jimin. —confiesa como no lo ha hecho frente a prácticamente nadie en tanto tiempo. Siempre usaba tres distintos motes: Minie, Chimie y Chimchim con la única intención de parecer tierno. Incluyendo que realmente no se siente como él mismo desde hace mucho hasta este preciso instante.

Resultaba muy extraño que de hecho, fuese más él mismo tras eso. Incluso Namjoon notaba la diferencia y es más natural lo que tienen ahora. Llegado un momento para sorpresa del más alto... Jimin se había puesto rubio y luego, rosa. Más adorable imposible y vamos que lo apretujó hasta el hartazgo ese día.

Le informó que por regla, necesitaba un heredero por cuestiones de prestigio y demás. Se trató de una pedida de permiso para estar con su esposa -cosa que no ha hecho desde que se cimentó mejor la relación con Jimin-, y lograr aquel objetivo lo más pronto posible.

Jimin le dijo que sí por el único hecho de que él no puede dar eso como para negarlo. Sabiendo leer estuvo informándose del trabajo de su amante y entendía lo molesto que es tener una posición social que no es la más alta, pero si cercana a la cima. Casi ni valía la pena si lo permiten opinar.

Cómo le gustaría poder tener hijos... así Namjoon podría presentarlo y demostrar que no necesita a esa mujer imbécil...

—Eres tan jodidamente estúpido...—escuchó a Yoongi decir la misma noche en que tuvo aquel simple deseo mentalmente—. Eres de los que aprenden solo cuando ya está el daño hecho. Suerte, verás que yo tengo la razón siempre cuando se trata de ti.

—No la tienes... y esta vez se trata de alguien real. —sonrió a la nada, acarició el cabello de Namjoon y sopló la solitaria vela que alumbraba la habitación.

No se trata de un sueño... Puede lidiar perfectamente con todas las memorias que ha acumulado; no necesita estar soñando para hacerlo. Es feliz...

Muy feliz...

—Quizá demasiado. —replica Yoongi. Dio tres toques a la frente de Jimin y sonrió, un gesto típico de él al momento de esperar la desgracia.


	6. 3-2 Principio

—E-está moviéndose ¿Seguro de que no te duele? Esto no es normal, esto... Es maravilloso, pero no es normal.

Jimin se rió divertido por las muecas de Namjoon. Ya van cinco meses en lo mismo. Pasó un día sin que siquiera lo entendieran: Empezó a tener nauseas, comía el doble de siempre; se le antojaban cosas de lo más extrañas y que Namjoon sufría por conseguir pues... Desconoce en que tanto sitio estuvo Jimin como para conocer y haber probado tanta comida distinta.

Le gustaba una especie de mora que solo surge en clima frío y viviendo en un verano casi perpetuo se las tuvo que apañar para conseguir eso.

Y cuando finalmente empezó a engordar quién sabe quién entró en mayor crisis, si Jimin o Namjoon. Finalmente lo llevó a un médico de confianza para que les explicara que pasa. Si estaba enfermo o algo. El médico tampoco supo decirles que pasaba aparte de que, de ser mujer, lo tacharía de embarazo.

Jimin es hombre, no es posible por lo que lo descartaba, no así quien está en la situación. Sin una explicación razonable aparte de esa no queda más que creerlo. Aparte... ¿Es un hombre normal? Ya tiene ochenta y nueve años existiendo ¡¿Cómo eso puede ser normal?! Además... Él quiso esto.

 _Quizá por eso pasó._

Hasta cierto punto la calma lo abofeteó. Si esto es lo que quería y está incluso más avanzado que la esposa de Namjoon... ¡Iba a nacer su hijo -o hija-, primero! ¡Por tanto puede estar con él a vista de todos! Botaría a su esposa finalmente y ya no tendría que esconderlo. Dejaría de ser el amante.

Claro, Namjoon sigue sin entender como esto es posible y la única excusa que le vino a la cabeza fue decir que es hermafrodita. No como que se lo creyera del todo, pero es lo único "razonable" de la situación que él empezó a celebrar por su parte. Sacando cuenta iban cinco meses y Jimin con su cabello de cerezo y pancita se le hace la cosa más adorable del planeta.

No así su esposa, la cual tiene tres meses.

 **3.2 Principio**

— ¿Qué crees que piense cuando se entere de que seré yo quién tenga a tu heredero primero? —pregunta en un ronroneo. Había cogido un fastidio tremendo a esa mujer -llamada Chae Rin si no se equivoca-, y la empatía con ella es nula.

—Posiblemente haga un berrinche tremendo. Sea como fuere... No dudo que mi rey perdonaría que tenga un hijo con un amante antes que con mi esposa. Soy buen amigo suyo.

— ¿Cómo se llama el rey? No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo es... Hasta ahora no lo he visto. —comenta meditabundo. Ha estado tan enfrascado en Namjoon que el mundo se le esfumó por completo.

—Jung Hoseok—vuelve a recostarse del vientre redondeado del otro—. Es muy simpático. Lo conocerás después... ¿Qué nombre va a llevar? No hemos pensado en nombre y ya no falta tanto.

— ¿Cuatro meses te parecen poco? —interroga divertido—. Para mi si lo es.

—Cuatro meses se nos pasan volando a nosotros. Un día estás normal y al otro te enteras de que tu amante es hermafrodita y puede tener hijos—se relamió los labios con cierto nerviosismo—. Preferiría un varón...

—Yo quiero niña. Es más divertido de cuidar. —la cara de Namjoon fue de total desaprobación.

—si es niña tendría que presentarle pretendientes desde los catorce, verla casarse a los dieciocho para que no sea tachada de vieja por no esperar un hijo... No Gracias, prefiero un varón; así dolerá un poco menos que crezca.

—Que tierno eres. —ríe abrazándolo del cuello. Aquella conclusión no al esperó y honestamente... ¿Namjoon seguiría ese régimen?

Bueno, tal vez sea puro deber lo que lo mueve. Sea como fuera, si fuese niña no permitiría que fuese tan infeliz como lo fue él en su infancia o Namjoon con las responsabilidades hasta el cuello. Tendría una infancia linda, adolescencia insufrible como cualquiera y a ver que tal le iba siendo adulta con el tema de parejas.

No significaba un problema para él... siempre podía mover uno que otro hilo y listo.

Esa misma noche se quedó mirando su rostro en el espejo. Nadie se envejece tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero ha tomado mucha manía al asunto. Se preguntaba cómo se vería teniendo treinta... si a Namjoon seguiría pareciéndole bonito. Ha decido parar de rejuvenecerse y es igual a la abstinencia de un borracho.

Hay algo siempre tentando a que lo haga.

Como seduciéndolo a volver a hacerlo.

 _Se vuelve una necesidad ridícula._

Sea como sea... Iba a tener a Namjoon o a su futuro hijo o hija. Iba a poder vivir con eso. Iba a tener un amor de cualquier modo y con eso es tremendamente feliz... tanto que hay unas ganas ardientes de llorar y vomitar. No sabe a qué viene esa sensación cada vez que se realiza para seguir con el curso normal de una vida.

Es como si su cuerpo busca de expulsar algo en su interior. La idea le parece asquerosa e intenta evitar pensar mucho en ello. La casa a mitad del bosque es un poco fría por lo que extraña mucho a Yoongi para dormir. El hombre está realmente negado a cumplirle con eso desde que le dijo su decisión de no continuar con lo que lleva tanto haciendo.

— ¿Enserio piensas aguantarte? —respingó de escucharlo. Sus apariciones son mucho más esporádicas ahora—. Sabes que necesitas hacerlo, así sea con algún animal o planta.

—No puedo hacerlo y tampoco quiero hacerlo. —reniega tomando el edredón con la intención de arroparse. Tener a Yoongi encima lo dejó congelado por un instante. Sigue pareciendo un pálido y escalofriante fantasma.

—Puedes hacerlo y quieres hacerlo. Más que eso, lo necesitas —enfatiza en voz baja con molestia demasiado palpable como para ser él en sus mejores días—. ¿No te has visto en un espejo? Vas perdiendo belleza con el paso del tiempo; es tu enemigo. Sin mencionar que ahora estás terriblemente gordo.

—Voy a volver a la normalidad apenas nazca. No me preocupa, ni siquiera me preocupa que tendré cicatriz por eso—su firmeza volvió aún más incómodo el momento—. Deja de intentar que lo odie. Quiero vivir en serio y no-

Gimió adolorido por el agarre de Yoongi a su cuello, como si quisiera asfixiarlo. La acción fue tan repentina que no coordina lo suficiente como para empujarlo lejos y evitar que le haga más daño. De algún modo se las arregló para estar entre las piernas del pelirosa que re mueve como un gato arisco.

Abrió la boca ligeramente, sintiendo mayor ansia que antes y-

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO VOY A HACER! —Dice con suficiente fuerza como para que Yoongi lo suelte. Un intento totalmente fallido—. Si lo hago... también lo afectara ¿Cierto? ¡por eso estás insistiendo tanto! —acusa apartándose. Yoongi apretó los dientes.

— ¡NO TIENES RAZÓN PARA CARGAR AL HIJO DE NADIE! ¡NI SIQUIERA UNA VIDA NORMAL! —que grite es tan anómalo que lo dejó anonadado—. No le perteneces a ningún humano; hombre o mujer... ¡No le perteneces a nadie! ¡Tu...! ¡Tu...! —no supo si es que las palabras se le trabaron o hay algo que no quiere admitir.

Parece un poco de lo segundo si lo permiten opinar—Esto es lo que quiero y dijiste que obtendría que quisiera ¿no? ¿Por qué debes insistir tanto...? —Yoongi lo arrinconó. Lo nota muy nervioso y enfadado.

—No acepto que quieras tener una vida tan patética. No con él... O con algún otro iluso que solo te va a querer por ser hermoso. Te vas a arrepentir.

Desapareció y Jimin no supo si la impresión de que estaba celoso es lo acertado en cómo describirlo. Se sobó el cuello y aun con el leve reflectar de la venta pudo apreciar la marca negra por el apretón. Suspiró con cierto miedo.

Yoongi está demasiado agresivo con este tema y tiene franco terror a que haga algo por impedirlo.

* * *

 _— ¿¡Por qué no!? Puedes hacerlo, ya me lo has dicho ¿Qué te impide que sea...?_

 _— ¡QUE NO QUIERO TENER HIJOS! —bramó en respuesta._

 _Rehuyó el tacto del otro con aire rencoroso. Por su lado, no entiende porque Jimin se niega a lo mismo, a una muestra tan grande y culminación. Con suficiente rapidez y fuerza pudo agarrarlo y presionar los labios gruesos del contrario. Jimin de inmediato lo repelió y el olor a piel quemada se sintió._

 _—No me vas a convencer de lo contrario, así que no lo intentes. —advierte con la suficiente firmeza y seriedad._

 _—Tuviste el de otro alguien antes que yo y solo por eso estás renunciando a-_

 _—Si lo tengo todo se va a ir a la mierda y lamento decirte que quiero evitarlo._

 _— ¿Cómo sabes que todo irá mal? ¿Por qué no podría ser diferente? Yo lo soy al fin y al cabo. —lo cogió de la barbilla con fuerza, los labios de Jimin ligeramente fruncidos examinando al hombre que tanto quiere que tenga a su descendencia de manera repentina._

 _—Eres un imprudente. Que seas más alto y musculoso que yo no quita que tengo mucha más experiencia que tu—lo suelta bruscamente—. Tengo la suficiente certeza para saber que algo malo vendría de determinadas acciones—vio atrás del más alto, Yoongi permanece ahí con los brazos cruzados, tamborilea los dedos—. Un heredero queda descartado por mi parte. Si quieres uno, puedes tenerlo con alguna mujer si me lo pides. No me será-_

 _— ¿¡Quieres que te engañe!?_

 _—Por supuesto que no, no seas idiota. Puedo arreglármelas para que ocurra. No es un problema. —asegura con aire confiado y no es mentira._

 _—No quiero que sea así._

 _—Entonces no tendrás heredero más que... ¿yo? ¿algún guardia que se haya ganado tu respeto? No lo sé. Simplemente por mi no lo obtendrás._

 _—A veces eres tan frío. Tan... insensible._

 _—si no aprendes a guardar tu sensibilidad y emociones no ocurrirá nada más que ser lastimado. Es como el mundo funciona así que...—el ligero apretón en los hombros lo hizo cerrar un ojo._

 _— Dudo mucho que lo seas conmigo... Quizá solo puedes mostrarlo a las personas que lo valgan ¿no crees?_

 _Miró a otro lado, Yoongi permanece indiferente y jugando con aquella azucena que había hecho crecer hace algunos días. Entre los dedos de Yoongi se marchitó y volvió simple polvo. Bajó la mirada con cierto pánico no demostrado._

 _¿Por qué insiste...?_

* * *

—No, no, no, no calma, así no se carga ¡LA VAS A DEJAR CAER!

¿Qué peor que dos padres que no tienen ni la más remota idea o ayuda para cuidar a una bebé? Nada, sencillamente nada. Tener a su hija -porque sí, nació hembra para lloriqueo de Namjoon-, significaba un reto terrible, ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia alguna con bebés tan pequeños, tan tiernos tan...

¡TAN BEBÉS! ¡JIMIN NO CUENTA EN ESTO! ¡AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE ALIMENTARSE SOLO!

—N-no la voy a dejar caer, no la podría dejar caer. —afirma temblando como gelatina con la niña de cabello rubio en sus brazos. Aun no se explican porque es rubia, pero Jimin solo pensaba en que a veces el cabello se oscurece con el tiempo.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Debo recordarte que me dejaste caer al lago aquella vez?

—Eh...

— ¿O que rompiste una vajilla completa?

—Eso no-

—También rompiste más de nueve camisas el mes pasado.

—Ji-min.

—Rompiste los treinta y seis huevos antes de llegar a la cocina—pensaba en más anécdotas. Namjoon solo se rindió y al rendirse abandonó la tensión en el cuerpo. Jimin sonrió, volviendo una franja sus ojos—. Estará bien siempre y cuando no te alteres mucho ¿vale?

—Por supuesto—le da un beso en la mejilla—. Solar va a estar bien... sobre todo cuando pueda llevarlos a mi casa.

— ¿Eso es para cuando...? Ya tiene dos meses y Chae Rin está a poco de parir. —agarra a la bebé que se acurruca en él al instante.

—Cuando tenga al bebé. Lo mantendré de todos modos, simplemente la haré volver con sus padres y tu vendrás conmigo para presentarte con su alteza Jung Hoseok... No me pongas esa cara, también sería mi hijo y no lo puedo desamparar.

—Entonces puedes decirle que yo me lo quedaré, lo cuidaré tan bien como a Solar sin problema. —tiene problemas con la madre, la cría nada tendría que ver y teniendo a su pequeñita se divierte mucho a pesar de lo patoso que es al cuidarla.

Definitivamente nació para que lo cuiden y no para cuidar, pero ya debe atenerse a las consecuencias de lo que quiso.

—Dudo que acepte eso, que acepte que voy a... Que acepte nada ¿Qué rayos me hiciste para parecerle atractivo? —se encogió de hombros. No tiene la culpa de que un simple corte de cabello pudiera explotar la poca, pero brillante y muy valiosa sexualidad de su amante.

Con cortes raros es capaz de hacerlo tan atractivo que muchas se le han insinuado. Cosa que nunca ocurría antes; decolorarle el cabello a rubio también es un detalle al que se ha vuelto casi maniático. Le gusta como se ve con el cabello rubio.

— ¿me prometes que esta vez si será definitivo? No la quiero esconder. A mi no me importa, pero sé lo que es vivir aislado de más gente... No quiero que ella lo viva. —Namjoon no sabe nada acerca de su pasado. No cree que haga falta contarlo. Con que sepa su nombre real basta y sobra.

—te lo prometo, para antes de que cumpla un año estarán los dos conmigo frente a todos. No te preocupes. —asegura sonriente y Jimin devolvió el gesto con timidez.

Otra vez esa sensación de vomitar...

De llorar...

Solar empezó a llorar, como si fuese capaz de sentir el mismo dolor que él.

Las visitas de Namjoon se volvían muy, muy esporádicas con el pasar de los días. Jimin se e las arreglaba muy bien por si solo. Ya sabe como hacerlo y sumar a un ser que apenas come y duerme.

En una de esas visitas se tomó al libertad de leer un pergamino que sonaba a advertencia según lo iba leyendo. Aparentemente tener una amante hombre y a su misma vez un bebé no es algo muy bien visto y lo consideran brujería. No va tan lejos de la realidad, pero esperaba que Namjoon no lo tomara muy en cuenta.

Con solo mover un poco las pestañas no contaría con ningún problema de aceptación. Solo sería. Punto final.

Su amante no luce afectado para nada, de hecho está más decidido a conseguir que no sea un problema todo el asunto que se empeoró con el hecho de que Chae Rin tuvo a un varón. Eso solo la favorece en tema hereditarios y demás. No lo interesa y honestamente ha pensado en irse a buscar en algún otro lugar una vida donde Chae Rin y su familia no lo molesten.

Quieren tener la suya propia con Jimin. Si aquí no podía y con el perdón de su alteza... tendría que irse. No lo iba a sacrificar.

No lo haría...

No lo haría...

—Si lo harías.

—Ji-Hoon es un niño muy lindo. Espero que no sea igual a su madre... En el sentido de actitud. —dio un besito a la nariz de Solar que se ríe y jala el cabello rosado de su... ¿papi? Namjoon sonrió con un aire bastante extraño, casi ajeno.

—Chae Rin no sabe como cuidarlo, es incluso más torpe que nosotros y eso que es una mujer con ayuda de su madre y una nodriza. —informa divertido. Jimin rió y colocó a Solar en su cuna. La niña sentada mira arriba y estira los brazos a Jimin de nuevo.

Namjoon intentó cargarla, pero ella empezó a llorar al instante. Para Jimin fue extraño, ella no llora para nada a menos que esté muriendo de hambre ya un así solo hace pucheros. Su cabello un tantito más oscuro a los primeros días. Con ocho meses es una ternura que se la vive abrazando y apretando los cachetes.

Su influencia sirvió de algo. Le dio mofletes adorables.

—Quizá esté enferma... Con el frío que está haciendo no me sorprendería. —una nevada muy repentina azotaba el reino y Jimin apenas se da abasto para volver una bola de tela a la niña a sí mismo para calentarse.

Por algún motivo que desconoce, por más que lo intente, no es capaz de calentarse a si mismo. De inhibir el frío. Como si su poder no funcionara.

—Supuestamente va a empeorar. Tengo que traer más leña. —dice con voz monótona. Jimin lo vio salir con extrañeza ¿Le pasaría algo a él también?

—Puede ser, los humanos son cambiantes. —Se recostó de la cuna, Yoongi cerca no le trae confianza. No desde que Solar nació.

—No hables como si no fueses humano. Soy humano y tú-

—Quién sabe. A estas alturas es muy inocente de tu parte pensar que soy simplemente _humano_ , es más complicado que eso, pero no lo excluye. —hizo una mueca ¿se supone que eso tiene sentido?

Ya ha estudiado lo suficiente como para tener una agilidad mental considerable. No tanta como al de Namjoon, pero si al suficiente para catar cuando intentan enredarlo con palabras extrañas o oraciones mal ordenadas a propósito. Yoongi se encogió de hombros y se inclinó a ver a Solar que sigue gimoteando en el interior de la cuna.

—Es linda. Será muy bella cuando crezca.

—Eso seguro. —responde con una nota orgullosa. Detuvo a Yoongi de tocarla.

—Tan bella que algún loco la querrá en matrimonio o en un harem ¿sabes lo peor? Tu o él no podrán hacer nada por evitar que se la lleven. No son grandes exponentes. Solo un consejero y su amante hombre... ¿Qué pasa si es alguien como Taehyung? Pobrecilla...

— ¡Eso no va a pasar! —replica alarmado por la sola implicación de eso.

— ¿Qué? La historia está hecha para repetirse. Aprender de los errores solo sirve en ti mismo y no en otros. Déjame mostrarte que es lo que viene.

Fue un simple toque a la frente y tuvo demasiadas imágenes en su cabeza. Una mujer rubia, de rostro dulce y bello al sonreír. Cabello largo, habilidad para bailar y cantar, vestida de buena manera y con un hombre que no puede ver su rostro tomándola de la cintura.

Se ve incomoda, llora cuando lo besa y con el pasar de los tiempos crece, cambia apenas. Es llevada a la sala de descanso de la guardia. Semejante a una taberna y donde varias mujeres con grandes escotes sirven bebidas.

—El rey ya no la quiere y dijo que pueden hacer lo que quieran...

—Cuiden de mí, por favor. —se forzó fallidamente a sonreír hasta que la cogieron con fingida generosidad de la nuca.

Ya no lo ve, pero al oye gritar, llorar...

—Irónico ¿a que sí? Nacer con la belleza para que te degraden a puta y luego a ser nada... Hay algo peor que eso y es que tú la condenaste a ese destino. Al fin y al cabo, debes atenerte a las consecuencias de crear algo bello sin que pueda protegerse. —se acuclilló junto a Jimin que se había desplomado al suelo aguantando a duras penas las ganas de vomitar.

Eso no iba a pasar, no iba a pasar, no iba a pasar...

—va a pasar... No lo podrás evitar. Tu chispa se muere porque lo has permitido... No tendrás ni a tu hija, la belleza o el poder... Te dije que debías olvidarte de una vida normal. —susurró tan cerca de su oído que las lágrimas se le alborotaron el doble.

— ¡Yoongi! —Llama una vez desaparece—. ¡NO QUIERO QUE PASÉ! ¡VUELVE! —exige desesperado.

Él le dio el poder en primer lugar, puede hacerlo de nuevo y con este no tendría que preocuparse por lo que vio. Lo llamó por tanto rato, pero no apareció jamás. En segunda instancia llegó Namjoon dejando al leña donde siempre. La nieve fuera se había acrecentado. Caía con mucha furia.

Insistió a más no poder que debían irse de ese reino. Quizá en un pueblo alejado podrían estar mejor. Esconder a solar no es lo idóneo para que ella pudiera ser feliz, pero al menos estarían lejos de la realeza como para que la miraran.

Tendría como de darle una seguridad y si tiene a Namjoon estaría reforzado si es cierto que su chispa se está... "muriendo".

Namjoon asegura que no hace falta. Que ya el asunto se está arreglando y que pronto podrían irse juntos a su casa cercana a palacio. Se tranquilizó un poco, quería convencerse de que no pasaría nada malo...

Hasta que Namjoon dijo haber perdido su anillo de compromiso en la taberna que había visitado...

 _Se ofreció a buscarlo para que pasara tiempo con Solar..._

 _Fue extraño... **Como una parte ya fractura terminando de romperse.**_

Absorbió todo de Namjoon con tanto gusto que ni siquiera se lo explica. Fue como saciar un hambre que lleva molestando desde hace más de dos años. Sentirse fuerte, joven y capaz de todo de nuevo... solo de nuevo...

 _¿Por qué es tan injusto...?_

—Te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso—Yoongi permanece echado en una rama. Jimin ve sus manos con sangre por haber cavado el pequeño agujero donde está el cadáver de la bebé de ocho meses—. Eso no era tu vida y al final... cambió, hasta traicionarte de la peor manera.

—No dijo... nada... solo lo hizo y... no sé por qué. —murmura sin ver al otro que tiene el cabello de color celeste y una especie de herida en la mejilla derecha.

—al final del día eras el amante y perdería todo si te sacaba a la luz. Nada mejor que deshacerse de la evidencia. Así de sencillo —caminó hasta él—. Pasaría de- ¿Jimin?

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? —sollozo viéndolo. Yoongi cambió totalmente su expresión burlona a una sorprendida. No esperó que llorara. Quería que maldijera, deseara el peor de los males... ¡lo que sea, no llorar! —. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HACEN?! ¡NO ENTIENDO! ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¿¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE SOY YO QUIEN ACABA MAL!? ¿¡POR QUÉ...!? Por qué... no pueden quererme sin hacerme daño.

No supo si tocarlo o no. A juzgar por lo sentido de su llanto y haberse inclinado hacia adelante, derramando las lágrimas sobre la improvisada tumba, lo que menos necesita es un gesto que lo aumente en intensidad. Acabó por acariciar su espalda.

—Yo te quiero y no te he hecho ningún daño. Tu te lo has hecho solo—da un tierno apretón al hombro derecho del pelinegro—. Por ser un simple amante, pero eso puede arreglarse ¿sabes...?

— ¿Hobi...? —pregunta la mujer con extrañeza.

—Guardias, sáquenla del palacio o úsenla como les plazca.

— ¿¡H-Hoseok!? ¿¡QUE HACEN!? ¡SUÉLTEME AHORA! ¿¡SOY LA...!?

—Ya no eres la reina. Su alteza contraerá nupcias nuevamente ya que usted no le ha brindado un heredero en estos años. —informa una voz suave desde detrás.

Hoseok tendió su mano y pronto fue tomada por una mano pequeña con varios anillos. La reina Ji-Hyo observó al hombre de cabello gris y labios gruesos con mirada de aire triunfador. Su vestimenta combina con su cabello y sus ademanes lentos y elegantes la dejaron anonada por un instante.

—É-él... ¡Es quien estaba con Namjoon! ¿¡Que no lo recuerdas!? Ca-cariño por-

—Llévensela—ordena nuevamente Hoseok sin titubeos o reparo. Jimin rió cínico ante las quejas de Jihyo. Hoseok le besó la mano a Jimin—. Ya no hay nada que impida que seas mi príncipe.

—Gracias, su alteza. Será un honor. —ronronea.

 _Fue tan fácil_. Besó la mejilla de Hoseok para luego abrazarlo en lo que Yoongi le toma la mano y la besa, ambos viéndose de manera cómplice y total... Lo han lastimado por ser un simple amante, por no pasar de un vulgar concubino...

Ahora los destrozaría desde más adentro... _La ficha más poderosa, la reina_ ¿ya están felices? Lo rompieron y ahora es su turno de hacer lo mismo. Iba a divertirse como nunca al hacerlo. Llegó su tiempo como titiritero; la única persona que importa lo ayuda y lo demás es solo un juguete que desechar tarde o temprano.

 _Ni siquiera esa visión de mirada triste le importa ahora._

 _Hora de gobernar._


	7. 4-1 Serendipia

—Ah... ah... ¡ummhg...!

—Mi-Minie~

—Qué asco.

Cerró la puerta y empezó a andar por el largo e iluminado pasillo del palacio. Su andar refinado deja a los guardias momentáneamente anonadados a medida que pasa. Una vez se encuentra en la habitación que le pertenece se empieza a deshacer de la joyería que tiene puesta. Sintió a otra persona abrir el broche del collar que lleva.

— ¿Tu nuevo esposo no te agrada? —interroga Yoongi con indiferencia. Colocó el collar de joyas preciosas en el buró.

—Para nada. No me explicó como sigue vivo. No creo que me de mucho. —dice al permitir que Yoongi lo ayude a desvestirse.

—Es un reino muy basto, quizá demasiado.

—Y caerá en menos de... Tres años. Quizá cuatro.

Soltó una risita sin gracia en lo que Jimin se sienta frente al espejo a quitarse los pequeños aretes que tuvo que ponerse en los labios y las orejas. La marca negra en su espalda es casi del tamaño de la misma. Desde que estuvo con Hoseok empezó a crecer y cuando acabó con él culminó su crecimiento.

No sabría decir del todo que forma tiene, pero delata una cosa muy obvia: Jimin ha dejado de lado su propia ansia de amor. A partir de ese momento es una cacería internarle de hacer sufrir a todos los que con un poder considerable. Reyes, condes, consejeros, emperadores... Desplaza sus realidades y se instala como un parásito.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo en esto. Consume reinos, imperio, regiones enteras él solo con simplemente sonreír al gobernante de turno. Llegaba su momento de ser quién deseche como si ellos fueran los amantes; como si ellos fuesen lo que no vale para nada. Lo satisfacía tanto que Jimin por fin llegara a esa conclusión que tanto tardó en tomar.

Le dio un beso en la nuca, sacó una sonrisa al peligris que cruza las piernas y ladea la cabeza. Pensar que esto es lo que el pobre rey cree que tiene en la cama. Como si Jimin fuese a dejar que lo toque más allá de un simple abrazo o beso. Quizá ni eso. Se ha vuelto bastante bueno en las ilusiones.

—Este sitio es tan caluroso que siento que debo ir casi desnudo para no derretirme—bufa pasando las manos por su cuello brillante por la ligera capa de sudor—. ¿hay estaciones en este lugar?

—sí. Apenas ha empezado el verano así que tendrás que aguantar un poco—responde al apoyarse del buró—. Siempre puedes-

—Yoongi~ vamos a dormir. —dice al tomar su mano y sonreír tiernamente.

Es un gesto que solo va dirigido a él desde ese momento. Recuerda tan perfectamente cuando consumió a Hoseok... El pobre pensó que estaba en el mismísimo paraíso. De repente ¡Puff! Una cascara vacía y Jimin tan joven como el primer día con él. Es el que más a durado hasta ahora y por el cual llegó a sentir mucha pena.

Jimin lo uso como quién paga el despecho. Fue un simple modo de bajar la tristeza que le dejó lo hecho por Namjoon. Pagar la rabia... No como que le molestara que lo hiciera, fue tan similar a la venganza de un niño que lo encontró adorable.

Por ello se limitó a asentir, abrazarlo y recostarse con él en la cama como suele ser la costumbre de siempre. Es... básicamente la única persona que realmente toca la piel de Jimin. Es un derecho solo suyo que no quiere entregar por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera que Jimin lo permita.

Lo relajante... Es que él no lo haría por cuenta propia, por ello no debe preocuparse.

 **4.1 Serendipia.**

Ocupar un trono sin hacer absolutamente nada relevante al país -aun cuando puede-, es una costumbre que ya tiene muy arraigada. Se queda ahí sentado solo escuchando lo que tienen para decirle a su esposo -o esposa en algunos casos-, y se va tras un rato para caminar por el palacio y alrededores.

No canta, no baila, ha perdido la motivación para ello totalmente. Juga ocasionalmente con animales, hace crecer plantas para recordar de manera excelentemente vivida sus colores, su olor... Lo que le genera. Puede decir que su vida es un tanto monótona, no lo molesta en lo absoluto.

No tiene necesidades, está más cómodo que cualquiera y tendría la admiración eterna de todos a su alrededor. Puede decirse que la falta de sorpresas es compensada por la tranquilidad que no tuvo los primeros años de su vida. Aun así... Extraña tener ganas de cantar... de bailar...

Es como si una parte de él verdaderamente murió y culpa a Namjoon de ello. No tiene excusa ninguna ese hombre. Por más que ha visto sus recuerdos, no entiende porque matar a su hija. A la que con tanta ansia habían esperado y cuidado. Lo único medianamente claro y razonable es que temía perderlo todo y por eso la asesinó.

No quita que sea raro, pero es lo único que hay y ya que es la memoria directa de Namjoon... Eso debe ser.

—Oh, olvidaba darte una gran noticia. —interrumpe su partida. Acomoda la tela que se escurre por su hombro.

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué otra sorpresa me puede dar mi rey aparte de una boda tan bella como la que tuvimos? —es más fácil endulzarles el oído y mantenerlos complacidos así. Siendo nulo el contacto necesario no es muy complicado.

—Dentro de poco vendrá mi hijo. —Acabó rígido en su sitio.

— ¿Hijo? ¿Qué hijo? Nunca mencionaste nada sobre un hijo. —reclama con demasiada rapidez en sus palabras.

—Estaba haciendo negociaciones en un país vecino y por eso no pudo asistir a nuestra boda—explica con una sonrisa bonachona—. Llegará en un par de días posiblemente. Seguramente se contentará por saber que tengo a alguien tan bello a mi lado.

—Seguramente. No hay mayor placer para un hijo que la felicidad de su padre.

—Menos uno que sigue siendo heredero al trono. —se recuesta más del espaldar. Jimin frunció el entrecejo levemente.

¿Con eso quiere decir que el reino iría al hijo y no a él con quién está casado? No, eso no puede ser posible. Como esposo está por encima de un príncipe descendiente del anterior matrimonio. Siempre podría convencerlo de que cambie ese mandato. Se divierte manejando el reino por un par de años hasta dejar a otro a cargo.

Sigue en contra de los monarcas, el pueblo en sí nada tiene que ver con que los desprecie.

Se dirigió al jardín con la intención de hablar con Yoongi y ver que sabe al respecto. Quizá se está espantando por absolutamente nada. Suele pasar, más que todo cuando duerme. Entona suavemente sin llegar a cantar, como si el último empujón no terminase de aparecer en él. Dio un par de giros -estando descalzo-, sobre la grama y nada.

No vienen las ganas, no las tiene o quién sabe que pasa. Quiere hacerlo y no sale. Es frustrante y bastante triste. Antes de hacer un segundo intentó tropezó con sus pies de la manera más imbécil que pueda pasarle a nadie. Pensó que chocaría de cara con el suelo, pero en su lugar pegó con algo mucho más duro, como un... ¿pecho?

— ¿eh? ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste a este jardín?

Hizo una mueca de confusión. Esa voz le suena bastante... conocida. Enderezándose y limpiando un poco la tierra que le cayó en el pantalón por el tropiezo alzó la mirada con la intención de responder. Las palabras se le atoraron en al garganta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? —insiste el hombre.

—Yo... solo... pasea... ba...—señala.

— ¿Aquí? Es solo para uso de la familia real.

—A-ah, sí, claro...

—Oye-

—M-me tengo que ir.

Y huyó cual asustado cervatillo tropezando al menos seis veces más y en una de ellas rompiéndose la nariz en una de ellas. Volvió a la sala del trono por pura inercia. Vio a Yoongi justo al lado de su lugar, como interrogante y haciéndose el tonto. Es obvio que sabe que es lo que paso.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—Hace mucho sol. —excusa subiendo los pies al trono. Rodeo sus piernas con los brazos y se quedó mirando a la ventana en lo que siente la mirada de Yoongi clavada en su sien.

Pasada una hora de lo mismo perdió un poco la sensación de pánico por aquella persona. Fue extraño sentirse tan... vivo de repente. Hizo atrás su cabello gris cantidad de veces al tiempo que se relamía los labios y mordía el inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

— ¡Has llegado antes de lo esperado! —respingó en su sitio por la repentina exclamación del monarca que se levantó y abrazó a aquella persona. Jimin dio un bufido.

—Ojalá mucho antes para impedir que rompieras tu voto de no volverte a casar... pero supongo que llegue antes de lo que esperaba...

— ¡Bien! Déjame presentarte. Minie, mi amor, este es mi primogénito y único heredero. Jeon Jung-kook. —da un par de palmadas a la espalda del hombre.

Jimin abrió los ojos a más no poder al tiempo que aprieta los labios. Deben estarme jugando una broma de mal gusto... piensa de insofacto de solo ver a la misma persona que en el jardín y... y... es... ¡ES LA MISMA MALDITA PERSONA CON LA QUE LLEVA SUS DOS SIGLOS DE VIDA TENIENDO EN SUEÑOS!

¿¡POR QUÉ!?

—Un gusto conocerlo. —sonríe encantador, recompuesto del susto que le proporcionó. Jungkook hizo una especie de mueca que lo aturdió ¿Que rayos con ese gesto? ¿Por qué no lo está viendo como un tonto enamorado igual que el resto.

—me gustaría decir que el gusto es mutuo, pero no puedo expresar alegría por quién ocupa el puesto de mi madre. —dice con una respetuosa reverencia y viendo a otro lado. Muy apenas ha visto a Jimin y este más confundido no puede estar. Sacó su abanico de plumas amarillas, más a juego con su ropa que con su cabello desgraciadamente.

—Entiendo. De todos modos, espero que de ahora en más podemos tener una buena convivencia. —Jungkook se rascó el cuello y marchó de la sala, miró a Jimin solo cuando este no estaba viéndolo también.

—que extraño, por lo general-

—No te preocupes cariño, entiendo lo que le pasa. Es totalmente normal. Se acostumbrará. —ronronea. Para el hombre casi sesenta años Jimin se sentó en su regazo, en al realidad este simplemente sale del sitio al tiempo que se echa aire con el gran y pomposo abanico.

Muy bien... ¿Motivos que expliquen porque estuvo soñando con un hombre que está conociendo... más de siglo y medio después de tener vuelta mierda su vida? Sin mencionar que se ve tan indiferente a él que se le hace raro. Semejante a Namjoon, él no cayó en su encanto y Jungkook -su "hijastro" con más músculos que otra cosa-, lo ignora por completo.

De hecho, está molesto o avergonzado. Lo que sea, no es normal y quizá debería preocuparlo...

—Aunque... Por fin se su nombre. —se detiene y apoya el abanico debajo de su nariz. Pensativo. Yoongi frunció el entrecejo desde donde está, en su costumbre de vigilar a Jimin.

 **...**

Es posiblemente la cena más incomoda que haya vivido jamás. Jungkook le aparta la mirada a los dos segundos de mirarlo; su esposo habla y habla sin parar de lo primero que su atestada mente llena de testosterona -es decir, con ganas de "hacer el amor" con Jimin-, pueda parir. No muy coherente. Por su parte se mantiene igual de discreto que siempre; alguna que otra adulación, sonrisa, toqueteo y trabajo hecho.

También se tomó el tiempo de examinar a Jungkook. No dirá que es exactamente igual a su sueño... en su sueño ha visto más piel, por lo que se aferra al único resquicio de improbabilidad en el asunto. Sea como fuere, al terminar de comer hizo lo de siempre. Una ilusión y su tonto esposo cree que va con él camino a la habitación. Era tan patético que resultaba tierno... Al menos un poquito.

—Creo que es el más fácil hasta ahora. —menciona cerrando la puerta de la habitación real. Con rumbo a su habitación juega con el abanico que ha cargado todo el día.

— ¿Qué se supone que eres? —gracias al objeto pudo ocultar la ligera sorpresa que le género Jungkook. Lo molesta que no sea capaz de quedárselo viendo; mira a la pared, atrás de él, la ventana... Todo en su misma dirección sin ser él el punto focal—. Es imposible que seas un humano.

—soy humano, creo que queda bastante evidenciado ¿Me corto el brazo para demostrarte que puedo sangrar? ¿Qué no va a crecer de nuevo? —bromea sin gracia. Es la excusa que ha escuchado para calificar a alguien como No-humano.

—Mi padre no se casaría-

—Tu padre es un tonto que cayó redondo. Aunque intentes hacerlo entrar en razón no lo vas a lograr y... A partir de ahora tu trono es mio. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, hasta donde he visto, a los príncipes les encanta tener tanta libertad. —De la misma manera que Jungkook, le evita la mirada.

No quiere sentir que puede derretirse. Es decir... Sus mejores momentos eran durmiendo precisamente por verlo y tenerlo aquí ahora que **no** lo necesita es... es... ¡Una maldita mala broma del destino.

— ¿¡Que te...?!

—Soy... "La reina", anda, sé feliz, haz lo que te guste.

Aunque trato de seguir con su camino Jungkook lo jaló con fuerza y lo arrinconó contra una pared. Gimió espantado y Jungkook tuvo la necesidad de evitar el tacto por la sensación de quemadura. Fue como si alguien lo jalara de la espalda para que Jimin pudiera seguir caminando y creyó ver a una persona justo a su lado, de cabello azulado celeste y casi de la misma estatura.

* * *

Posiblemente lo haga solo por molestar, puede decir que lo presiente en su expresión de... ¿confusión? ¿andar con la mente en otro sitio? Enserio que lo confunde. Los intentos de Jungkook por hacer reaccionar a su padre es igual de inútil que no mojarse al lanzarse a un lago. I-nu-til.

Lo molesta que pulule a su alrededor como si quisiera entender que es lo que ocurre con él. Lo único bueno a su favor es su apariencia, lo demás es tan odioso que apenas lo soporta por pura necesidad de que las cosas sigan su rumbo.

Un mes y ya no lo soporta, quiere que se largue, pero aparentemente es importante para el reino y blablablá. Se supone que también tiene responsabilidades por lo que no puede encapricharse a un nivel excesivo. El tema seducción para conseguir que se largue no es una opción, ni de chiste ¿Qué pasa si lo logra?

Un día cualquiera donde sólo quiere quedarse sentado bajo un árbol intenta hallar sus propias ganas de cantar para distraerse. Hace melodías mentales, las entona de forma suave en lo que acaricia a un pajarillo. Se hace el cabello atrás con la frustración brotando de cada poro.

¿¡Por qué no puede hacerlo!? ¡SI DE ESO VIVÍA EN UN...!

—Eso suena muy bonito—miró arriba, Jungkook sentado en una rama muy alta. Bajó la mirada a seguir con el pichón cantarín —. ¿Hay algún momento en el que Jimin-ssi no sea solo una víbora interesada?

— ¿Jimin-ssi...? ¿De dónde...?

—Revise los libros de tu habitación y en uno hay una nota-

—Namjoon. —cerró los ojos y golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco. Claro, como un masoquista imbécil no arrancó las notas que el otro dejó en sus regalos.

—Con tu nombre. Así que aparte de ser un interesado mientes con tu nombre. Debes ser una persona muy triste, más de lo que aparentas.

—Y tu un príncipe realmente molesto y tonto que no aprovecha la oportunidad de oro que tiene. —bufa malhumorado. Jungkook saltó desde donde estaba hasta caer junto a Jimin y sentarse, este de inmediato se alejó un poco.

—adoro a mi reino y quiero ser rey, por eso no pienso cederte el trono. —explica con una sonrisa, Jimin no lo miró.

—Y lo serás. No pienso consumirme mucho tiempo en un solo reino. Hay otros. —con un suave empujoncito el pajarillo salió volando, a su paso algunas plumas quedaron. Jungkook ladeó la cabeza solo viéndolo. Al momento en que Jimin giró la cabeza Jungkook desvió la mirada.

—Eres muy bello, pero solo estás triste y... como contaminado. No se si valga la pena ser tan bello para esto. —dijo Jungkook con desilusión. Con asombro de él, Jimin hizo crecer algunas gardenias blancas. Arrancó una y con esta en sus manos dio un chasquido que la hizo quemarse.

Soplo la llama para volverla un copo de nieve y al jugar con este entre sus dedos acabó como una bolita de agua flotante. Se hizo plateada y alargó hasta volverse un arete. Jungkook lo atajó cuando Jimin lo lanzó al aire. Posiblemente hizo todo eso para presumir y no hacia falta, pero sea como sea, fue impresionante.

—Ser bello es tener poder. Uno al que nadie que no esté al mismo nivel puede competir. Por supuesto que vale la pena.

— ¿Eres feliz?

—Estoy vivo y tengo todo lo que necesito.

— ¿Eres feliz? —insistió. Considera muy seriamente quitarse el arete que tiene y ponerse este.

—Yo-

—Entonces no vale la pena estar vivo y ser bello. Es incompatible. Eres un hombre muy raro. —concluye. Jimin sonrió cínico.

—Soy un hombre que te puede poner a ser un esclavo con solo decirlo; no estaré feliz, pero me va a satisfacer por un rato considerando lo impertinente que eres—se levanta de su sitio—. Prefiero ser una víbora a una presa. Ya viví demasiado siendo una.

— Una exage-

 _Naege malhae_  
 _Neoui dalkomhan misoro naege_  
 _Naege malhae_  
 _Soksagideut nae gwitgae malhae_  
 _Don't be like a prey_  
 _(Be) Smooth like a like a **snake**_  
 _Beoseonago sipeunde_  
 _Naegeseo tteona tteona tteonajwo_

Le dio un suave beso en al mejilla y se fue del lugar. Jungkook permaneció ahí sentado un lado rato solo tratando de asimilar que fue lo que ocurrió. Ha visto lo suficiente para saber que Jimin no puede cantar; que lo frustra que no salga y ahora salió de lo más natural. Una especie de idea de lo que le ocurre vino a su mente y le sacó una sonrisa divertida.

—Jimin-ssi es un lindo... Un lindo muy raro. —murmura sonriente al arrancar otra de las gardenias que quedaron ahí.

—No pareces muy enfocado. —amonesta Yoongi. Jimin no sus movimientos.

— ¿En qué exactamente?

—El reino en sí.

—No como que haga falta o me importe. —responde neutral. Dio una vuelta en si mismo, concluyendo de cara a Yoongi.

—algo te desconcentró.

—Un poco, pero no es una molestia para mi ¿Por qué sí para ti? —pregunta. Yoongi le tomó la mano y jugó un poco con el anillo en el dedo anular.

—Nada, espero que no te pierdas de nuevo. Ya sabemos que es malo cuando te despistas. Sin mencionar...

— ¡AY!

—Que te caes —suspira. No supo ni cómo es que puede ser posible—. Si dejases de bailaras, no ocurriera tan seguido.

—Me gusta bailar y puedo hacerlo. No quiero dejarlo—Dice con una sonrisa. De algún modo logró que Yoongi sonriera también—. Quién sabe, poderlo hacer de nuevo es... Relajante, como una...

— ¿señal de que algo bueno vendrá? Posiblemente. Bueno como una nueva época en esta humanidad idiota... Sea lo que sea, enfócate lo suficiente. No pierdas el foco. —Asintió simplemente, tomó la mano de Yoongi para levantarse.

Fue en ese mismo plan a la sala del trono. La ropa vaporosa ayudaba a dar un aire mucho más bonito al normal. Se sorprendió levemente de que el rey no estuviera ahí. Tampoco le importaba mucho. El salón es amplio por lo que se paró en el centro y cerró los ojos.

Recuerda lo que bailaba con ese grupo de artistas ambulantes... Cuando tenía doce años... Trece... El asunto simplemente fluye. Se mueve como lo hacía antes. Al terminar suelta una gran bocanada de aire y sonríe. Salió bastante bien. Tomó su lugar hasta ponerse rígido por notar a Jungkook en el suelo cerca de la entrada.

— ¿Eras artista antes? Jimin-ssi es un impresionante, tiene muchos talentos—menciona con aire emocionado. Jimin hizo un abanico de solo un pequeño hilo que quedaba saliente de su ropa. Con este se cubrió parte de la cara—. Si solo te viera haciendo eso, no creería que eres tan embustero.

—No soy embustero, nunca niego lo que hago, solo no me recriminan. —en parte es cierto, pero queda igual. Jungkook se levantó y anduvo hasta los tronos con paso rápido.

— ¿Sabes? Descubrí que es lo que pasa contigo—afirma con gran cercanía, misma que intimido a Jimin—. Eres tan poderoso, tan bello y tan todo... Qué quieres que te amen. —sonríe radiante y hasta cierto punto, divertido.

— ¿Qué?

No entiende de dónde sacó la conclusión y mucho menos que acertara. Jungkook se las arregló para arrebatarle el abanico y tirarlo a un lado para luego tomarle de la cara. Fue un instante muy breve, quizá porque hasta Jungkook se avergonzó de actuar tan directo y poco discreto.

—Básicamente besan el suelo por el que andas por solo... verte o saber que estás. Nadie te quiere realmente—muy bien, eso último sonó mucho más brusco de lo que pensó—. A nadie le importas, nadie se interesaría por ti de no ser como eres ahora y por lo mismo... Te sientes tan necesitado de que alguien te ame.

Su espalda arde, esa bruma oscura que es su mente no tardó en manifestarse en su expresión fastidiada y maliciosa. Con un movimiento de mano Jungkook tuvo que retroceder por un impulso invisible. Se hizo el cabello atrás, alzó y bajó lentamente la cara al tiempo que se acomoda curvado en el sitio.

— ¿Por qué iba a necesitar algo como eso? He sido ya rey de muchos reinos antes que este; tengo fortuna que toda esta región envidiaría y más poder que cualquiera como tu podría soñar. Ser amado es una necesidad subjetiva; necesito ser hermoso y que todos crean amarme.

— ¿para qué? No tiene ningún sentido solo... serlo ¿Qué viene después de eso? ¿Qué harás ahora que lo tienes? Eres una persona infeliz, miserable; existes por existir; tienes tanto miedo de morir que ni siquiera piensas en que harás viviendo. Eres realmente patético. Incluso por pensar que la belleza resuelve todo. Me das mucha lastima.

—Yo-

—E-eh...

Jungkook movió la boca nervioso y rió tenso mirando a otro lado. Resultaba tan extraño que Jimin siguiera con esa expresión de superioridad al tiempo que _llora_. Su nariz está roja y los ojos irritados, las lágrimas se le desbordan por sí mismas y Jungkook tuvo un encogimiento notable. No era su intención que se pusiera a llorar, con lo poco sensible que luce creyó que simplemente iba a discutirle lo que dijo o burlarse de él.

¡QUE DEJE DE LLORAR, LO ESTÁ HACIENDO SENTIR PEOR! Lo peor del caso es que tiene la impresión de que esta vez no se trata de una actuación para lograr ese objetivo.

—Ya he sido miserable e infeliz. Esto no se compara en nada así que no me importa. —dice con suficiente convicción y firmeza. Vivir de esta manera es como un paseo lindo y eterno, recuerda cuando de verdad sufrió y prefiere diez mil veces esto a eso...

—Po-por qué no aspirar a ser feliz. Eres-

—Tu eres el hombre extraño aquí—interrumpe levantándose con notoria molestia—. No solo... Ignoras por completo lo que hace a todos obedecerme, sino que pareces insistir en que debería morirme de una vez. Puede decirse que ya lo hice. Si tan poco me soportas o tanta rabia te causo lárgate de aquí a donde quieras o evita estar en la misma habitación que yo. No pienso cambiar de plan aunque seas un impertinente e imprudente.

—Jimin-ssi-

—Aquí soy Minie. También superior a ti, trátame con respeto. —ordena colmado de la paciencia.

Jungkook quiso detenerlo, pero chocó contra algo totalmente invisible. Jimin llegó a su habitación respirando por la boca como si estuviese teniendo un ataque de pánico. Yoongi se agachó buscando su mirada y cuando la consiguió Jimin lo abrazó y rompió a llorar a gritos. El otro solo sentía una molestia demasiado grande

¿Por qué a Jimin lo afecta tanto ese hombre? Si es uno como cualquier otro...

—Que fastidio...

—Que pensarías si... te dijera que me gustas.

Que tropezara respondió en si mismo que pensaba al respecto.

—Cuando no eres una víbora miserable... eres Lindo y muy tierno. Me gustarías que fueras así siempre. —Jimin se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa.

—Aparentemente empiezas a caer y con eso pierdes la miseria de admiración que pude sentir por tu capacidad de evitarme. —responde indiferente y cogiendo un libro de la estantería.

—No caigo, solo quisiera descubrir quién eres en realidad. Que hay debajo de esa apariencia tan... Malévola que tienes ¿No has pensado que el cabello rubio te luciría mejor? Algo así como cenizo...—esos ataques de timidez que lo tiene lo marean. Empieza tan emocionado que el bajón es anticlimático.

—No, nunca lo he pensado. —tan cortante como solo él enfurruñado se movió a otro sitio de la biblioteca. Bastaron dos minutos para tener a Jungkook a menos de dos metros.

—Desde hace tiempo había pensado... En tener el trono—empieza a decir—. Mi papá no va a dármelo sino hasta que muera y eso significaría que le reino seguiría pasando hambre y ataques por su falta de cuidado; está muy encaprichado con-

—Conmigo y por eso parte de este pueblo agonizo. Lamento informarte que hago todo lo posible con eso, pero no me interesa lo suficiente ni es tan grave. —pasa página, ignora parcialmente a Jungkook.

—Lo mataré.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo. Jimin cerró el libro y lo miró alzando una ceja con bastante incredulidad y esa típica expresión de "no creeré absolutamente nada de las tonterías que digas". Jungkook hizo un amago de sonrisa nerviosa antes de bajar la mirada nuevamente.

—Debo ser rey pronto. Muchos nos tienen en objetivo por lo que tenemos y que solos e acumula aquí. Lo mataré.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Bu-bueno. —blanqueó los ojos y cruzó las piernas.

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres, me iré a cualquier otro sitio. Quizá algún vecino.

— ¡No quiero que te vayas! Eh... Es que...

— ¿Quieres que me quede? Pensé que te estorbaba de algún modo.

—N-no, solo... solo... Me gustaría verte feliz para variar. Escucharte cantar... solo lo haces si estás motivado ¿no? Lo hiciste conmigo así que... De algún modo puedo alegrarte así que... Quédate e... intentemos que valga un poco al pena.

—Veamos, Kookie—dijo en tono meloso, sonando muy a si mismo en sueños—. Si realmente logras hacerlo, cosa que dudo mucho porque eres de todo menos una persona que toma iniciativa, está clarísimo; yo me quedaré y si lo incluso me casaré contigo a ver si logras lo que quieres.

— ¡Vale! —sonrió emocionado dando un abrazo a Jimin que mantuvo los brazos flojos. No iba a corresponder ese gesto obviamente. Igual lo sorprendió.

Resultaba cómico como se emociona por el próximo asesinato de su padre que cada vez tiene la cabeza más metida en su habitación y las piernas -ilusorias-, de Jimin. Pasó un mes, luego otro, el calor empezaba amenguar. Un día cualquiera empezó a haber disturbios por todos lados, el palacio estaba alterado a más no poder.

El pobre y mayor hombre no se da abasto para cubrir los huecos y más temprano que tarde ese disturbio viajó hasta él. Toda la guardia apuntando a él y Jungkook encabezando con seriedad insólita. Jimin permaneció tranquilo en su asiento, con un abanico de plumas purpuras que iban más a juego con su traje en tonos negros y grises.

—Parece que perdiste, mi rey. —comenta divertido al cruzar las piernas.

—Jung-

—Te lo advertí, debías prestar más atención, pero te cegaste por algo tan simple como un esposo joven. Así que.

— ¡Y LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERES ES ROBARME A MI ESPOSO! —recrimina. Jungkook afianzó el agarre en la espada que lleva a mano, de a zancadas llegó hasta el rey y lo apuñaló en el estómago.

—No realmente, desde hace tiempo pretendía hacer esto.

Sacó el arma y la clavó directamente al pecho. Giró y empujó el cadáver por el par de escalones. Los guardias empezaron a celebrar. El movimiento de la espada causó que un par de gotas golpearan el rostro de Jimin.

Suspiró y se levantó de su sitio. Tenía pensado salir del lugar con total calma... Hasta que fue jalado, agarrado, inclinado y finalmente besado por el "traidor". La cara de aturdimiento que tuvieron los dos apenas el contacto se terminó llegaría a causar risa. Jungkook se recompuso primero.

—Dijiste que te casarías conmigo si lo hacía.

—No era en-

— ¡Salvamos a la reina! —y cargó como si nada, alzándolo levemente, Jimin lo abrazó para no caerse -ya tiene demasiados encontronazos con el suelo-. No supo qué dijo Jungkook sobre él a la guardia como para que armen mayor celebración por esas palabras.

No pudo aguantar la risa de lo tonto que resultaba esto. Tragicómico.

—Otra boda, y yo que creí que no tendría que usar esa ropa de nuevo.

—Pues al menos será una luna de miel real ¿no?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había olvidado totalmente ese detalle y esta vez no tiene como huir. Apretó los labios lo abrazó con mayor fuerza. No debió acordar nada, aunque debe admitir que Jungkook es muy tierno... Es muy...

— _No lo compares con él... no lo compares..._ —su mente se está volviendo un lio, debería escapar por la noche antes de encontrar más puntos positivos a quedarse con Jungkook. Un beso en al mejilla le bloqueó el pensamiento y le trajo la parte más irracional, esa que hace tiempo, mucho tiempo se ha dormido.

Simplemente le gusta estar con alguien que desee un bienestar para él, que se muestre interesado de verdad... Esto le resulta como una...

— Serendipia...—murmuró una vez estuvo en el suelo de nuevo, oculto parte de su rostro con el abanico. Jungkook celebra junto a los soldados.

A estas alturas había dejado de esperar al hombre de sus sueños. Su única expectativa era vivir materialmente bien. Los sentimental quedó rezagado y pues... ¿Él es su serendipia? Mejor no hacerse ilusiones...

 _Yoongi a su espalda le deja claro que no debe hacerlo..._


	8. 4-2 Euforia

— ¿estás consciente de que no tiene ninguna utilidad permanecer aquí? Si no cae en el hechizo, no puedes manipularlo y-

—Le di mi palabra por desgracia. Sea la promesa o sea que ya me casé. Esta sugerencia llego un poco tarde—deja los collares en el buro frente al que está sentado. Es de noche y realmente no se encuentra del todo seguro en cuanto a qué hacer—. ¿Qué tienes? Pareces más... perturbado de lo normal cada vez que hago algo que no te gusta.

—No considero que sea seguro que te quedes con alguien que no cae. Puede entregarte a cualquiera antes de puedas preverlo. Su reino no lo puedes robar... Es un total desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo. —se le hace raro pues ni con Namjoon replicó tanto por su decisión. Fue más una amenaza pasivo agresiva.

—Si me entrega lo hará a alguien que si caiga y será enteramente su pérdida. Hasta el momento no ha sido tan tonto como para hacer una burrada. Tranquilo, lo único que me pesa es que-

—Debes tener sexo porque a él no lo engañas—bufa, Jimin se hizo el cabello atrás—. Podemos irnos ya, no sería mayor proble-

—No será mayor problema. Al menos tiene una edad y cuerpo docente. Incluso yo necesito un contacto que no me desagrade.

Aunque lo dijo así, está temblando como una hojita de papel. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que no tiene sexo y su última experiencia fue con un tipo al que amó, pero actualmente odia con tanto furor que no se le hace muy bonito recordarlo. Ve a Jungkook quitarse tanta indumentaria que debió usar obligatoriamente.

Si por apariencia van, no lo molestaría. Es guapo, es grande; su actitud lo confunde bastante: Impulsivo, bastante impertinente y tímido cuando le hace un acercamiento demasiado directo... O se lanza y corresponde ese acercamiento. Jungkook es una mezcla entre inocencia y perversión. Que tipo más raro. Ni siquiera quiso intentar nada sexual antes de la boda a diferencia de su padre.

— ¿A que viene tanto nervio? No pareces del tipo de hombre que se asusta la primera noche de bodas. —toma asiento en la enorme cama que iban a ocupar. Jungkook desvió la mirada.

—B-bueno... ¿No te da nervios a ti?

—Demasiadas veces que cumplí con esto. Perdí los nervios al sexo, no a la persona. —explica acomodándose un poco el cabello. Jungkook jugó nervioso con la tela del pantalón que aún tiene puesto.

—Creí que no lo habías hecho porque... ya sabes... los espejismos y lo demás... algunas veces eres confuso. También mentiroso.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. Así que me queda solo una cuestión en duda...—cruza las piernas y apoya el codo en su muslo—. ¿Vamos a tener sexo o no? Si tanto te avergüenza puedo irme sin ningún problema; también debo advertirte que si lo piensas hacer no puedes hacerme ninguna clase de daño o-

—Lo que menos quisiera es hacerte daño, Jimin-ssi. —asegura con una sonrisa. Jimin apretó los labios y un poco el entrecejo.

Tuvieron un tiempo bastante incómodo hasta que Jungkook finalmente se acercó a Jimin para iniciar un beso. Jimin le siguió el ritmo hasta que lo fue aumentando. Lo tomó del rostro y luego rodeo su cuello con los brazos. La cara de Jungkook enrojeció un poco. El contacto constante de los labios de Jimin es algo divino.

Con las manos en la cintura del peligris tocó la piel de aquella zona al alzar al vaporosa tela que lleva puesta. Soltó un suspiro complacido; la piel de Jimin es muy suave y está tibia. La lentitud del momento hizo que Jimin se separara de él para verlo casi incrédulo.

—Eres un niño. —concluye antes de hacer un rápido movimiento de tumbarlo a la cama. Sopló y las velas de la habitación fueron apagadas. Gateó hasta quedar sobre Jungkook. Retiró al tela que le estorbaba para acariciar el pecho firme de Jungkook.

Da suaves chupones a la clavícula de Jungkook; marcas quedan ahí gracias al tono ligeramente pálido. Estando tan acomodado sobre él no se le complica la tarea de saber que está logrando excitarlo. Se ofendería mucho de ser diferente. Detuvo todo movimiento por las caricias cariñosas al costado derecho y en el muslo izquierdo.

Simplemente lo descolocó. No pudo evitar verlo con extrañeza. Suspiró complacido por el contacto tierno—Jimin-ssi no creerá que va a hacerlo todo ¿o sí? —interroga divertido al incorporarse y morder con hambre el cuello de Jimin. Un gemido se le escapó por lo repentina y bien que le sentó aquello.

—O-oye...—balbucea sintiéndose un poco atosigado. Jungkook es más grande y ser rodeado por él lleva a la sensación de asfixia. Empeora por sentir como Jungkook le está retirando la ropa. Los labios le tiemblan y no hace otra cosa que sostenerse de sus hombros.

—Yo sí quiero a Jimin-ssi, por eso quiero que sea al menos un poco especial ¿si? —los labios le temblaron y sintió que su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

La espalda... la marca que tiene, le está doliendo...

—Tengo esperanza en que algún día podría ser mutuo-

—No lo digas... No lo digas...

—Amo a Jimin-ssi... Lo que he visto del real.

Ocurrió... Lo que tanto pasó en sus sueños está ocurriendo en la vida real. Esa miserable muestra de sentimientos de parte de Jungkook puesta en palabras; que lo diga por haberlo visto simplemente bailar en el jardín o cantar sin prestar atención a su alrededor y honestamente: Ese es la parte más real de sí mismo; la que volvió de repente gracias a él.

 _¿Por qué le duele que le diga que lo ama?_ Aunque eso no impide que Jungkook sienta una alegría tremenda de haber confesado.

 **4.2 Euforia**

Aun con lo torpe y un tanto apurado que puede llegar a ser Jungkook, su forma de tocar a Jimin es tan tierna y cuidadosa -a pesar de que el mismo se impacienta-, que el peligris no encuentra más maneras de esconder su rostro avergonzado ¿Existe una explicación para estar avergonzado por estar haciéndolo con alguien que dice quererlo?

—N-no seas tan... brusco...—pide ahogado, ve abajo con cierto rencor y pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos. Jungkook aprovechó el momento de distracción para quitarle la almohada de las manos y sostenerlo de las mismas.

—Entonces no te escondas, quiero ver a Jimin-ssi. —explica en un jadeo. Una pequeña gota de sudor cayo por su nariz. Jimin relamió el líquido salado. Tiene los labios colorados de tanto haberlo mordido en este rato.

Jungkook le acarició los labios con el pulgar para luego inclinarse y besarlo. Jimin abrió los ojos y se retorció suavemente al tiempo que araña el brazo y espalda de Jungkook con las manos. Aunque le está doliendo la penetración y que Jungkook se mueve de manera muy brusca, no se siente capaz de quemarlo para evitar que siga con eso.

Es un acto muy masoquista y... Esto que tiene enfrente es tan de sus sueños que como un estúpido iluso quiere que continúe. Certificar que es... _real esta vez_. Enreda las piernas en la cintura de Jungkook para atraerlo cuanto puede.

—Tan iluso que caes de nuevo...—escucha el suave murmullo. Lo ignora a propósito, siguiendo la misma corriente apasionada de Jungkook sin importar nada más de momento.

El dolor en la marca de su espalda; la culpabilidad de dejarse rendir por alguien que ni siquiera se ha molestado a conocer realmente; creer sin esfuerzo que realmente Jungkook siente un cariño real por él... _Desea que sea real._

* * *

— ¿Jimin-ssi está molesto conmigo? —bajó la mirada y cubrió su boca con un abanico de plumas amarillentas.

—No.

—pareces estarme huyendo ¿Hice algo que te enfadara? Sé que no... soy muy... ¿bueno? Pero no creo que-

—No tiene que ver con eso—pone los ojos en blanco—. Solo... No es nada.

Jungkook se tomó el tiempo de observar a Jimin con mucho cuidado. Lo analiza en cada aspecto con el objetivo de remediar la relación que tienen. En los cuatro meses para llegar a casarse aprendió mucho de él: Se hace el cabello atrás a cada rato y es muy enfático en eso cuando hay más gente viéndolo, es una especie de método para hacerse ver más lindo; se relame los labios con frecuencia, nuevamente, si hay alguien presente lo hará con innecesaria lentitud.

Muchos de sus gestos corporales son de seducción, su naturaleza de actuar es muy descarada al mismo tiempo que tímida. No soporta ver muy fijamente a los ojos, ve a un lado o a un punto que no sean los ojos de la persona. Al reírse llega a hacer como una ardillita y si es muy fuerte acaba por caerse en algún lado.

Principalmente en una persona, la cual acaba siendo él.

Hay tanto que ha podido captar de su verdadera personalidad que como un imbécil se ha notado solo viéndolo con expresión de lo nombrado anteriormente. Le resulta sumamente ridículo incluso para él mismo. Le da bastante pena también.

Sin embargo, Jimin a estado un poco "decaído" últimamente. Por motivos fuera del entendimiento de nadie lo evita regularmente. Asume que puede escaparse del palacios sin problema, también del reino... No hay nada que realmente lo detenga y aun así se queda totalmente cohibido y viéndolo desde la distancia con un recelo inexplicable.

Es como si tuviera una disyuntiva enorme en mente que lo impide moverse. Paralizado, atrofiado... Avanzar o retroceder es tan complicado. Quería hablar con él para intentar ayudarlo. Si lo que quería era irse no lo podía detener de hacerlo que quiera, principalmente por qué esta manera tan deprimida queda tan mal en él que le duele.

Es como tener a un pequeño y naturalmente libre animal encerrado y no es su idea de vida. Se supone que quiere verlo feliz ¿No? Por millonésima vez ha visto a esa persona que lo acompaña de repente y que no conoce. Ambos hablan en una habitación de palacio.

—Ni siquiera lo usas para sexo casual ¿Por qué no te vas?

—No quiero irme. Sencillamente no puedo irme y dejarlo.

— ¿Por qué? Puedes hacerlo, incluso si absorbes el poco tiempo que has pasado con él te aseguro que tendrás un encanto aún más fuerte que el usual. —esa persona del mismo tamaño que Jimin, cabello albino y piel pálida como fantasma tiene una voz bastante intimidante, pero baja.

Quizá por eso es peor. No combina para nada con él... ¡NI SIQUIERA SABE QUIÉN ES ÉL!

—No quiero, no puedo... Que te importa, déjame en paz con esto.

—Jimin-

—Entiéndeme por una vez que quiero hacer esto yo solo.

—Estas perdiendo juicio por un simple niñato. Ya lo has hecho antes; que caigas en la misma estupidez te rebaja a un nivel mucho más patético al usual.

—Yoongi, sin ofender, pero quisiera estar un tiempo sin ti pululando a mi alrededor. Quisiera estar solo—Yoongi está indudablemente enojado—. Necesito estar aquí. Descubrir cosas por mí mismo sin tenerte respirando en mi nuca ante el más mínimo paso que dé.

—No lo necesitas nada que no tenga que ver conmigo y dudo que sea necesario recordarte que fue lo que pasó ante la última ocasión en la que yo no estaba e-

—Eso no...

—ignoraste mi advertencia. —fue un golpear un punto sumamente cruel y exacto. Jimin bajó la mirada—. Larguémonos de este reino. Préndelo en llamas si te da la gana.

—Aun no. Debo... Entender primero.

—Este lugar, su rey, nada hay que pueda ofrecerte como justificante para permanecer varado. —Jimin miro los labios de Yoongi por un instante antes de dar un suspiro ligeramente aliviado al mismo tiempo que triste.

—Chasqueas al momento de mentir. Creo que ya te lo había mencionado... —adoraba el gesto por ser totalmente involuntario. Yoongi no puede evitarlo—. Déjame, por favor.

—Olvidas que no eres más que un niño imbécil. Uno al que todo le explota en la cara y no deja de llorar por ello. Sin mí no eres nada ¿En serio crees poder conseguir lo que deseas sin mi o nada útil de tu poder? Eres incapaz de darte cuenta de lo inocente y fácil que eres— replica con tono venenoso. Jimin permaneció igual de impasible—. ¿Qué hay con ese rey? ¿Qué tanto hace en ti que te hace pensar que sin mí podrás hacer algo?

—Jungkookie es... Simplemente un sueño—dice en tono enamoradizo—. Como un bello sueño. Va a acabar en algún momento y... Quisiera saber porque es tan bello antes de que se acabe.

—Tú no puedes soñar.

—Puedo. Tanto que ahora es real.

—Eso no-

—Es tal como siempre lo vi, como siempre esperé que viniera... Tu eres mi realidad, él un sueño... Déjame seguir soñando. Creo que nunca había sido más feliz que cuando soñaba. —Yoongi estuvo a poco de replicar. Desapareció al instante en que la puerta fue totalmente abierta. Jungkook se acercó de manera muy amenazante a Jimin. Este quedó quieto en su sitio.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

—Migraña—abre su abanico y se cubre para evitar su mirada—. Iré al jardín, con permi-

— ¡No! —lo tomó bruscamente y quitó el maldito objeto emplumado que impide una conversación decente—. ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa contigo!? Me evitas, huyes y estás tan... Extraño. Empiezo a creer que me aborreces o algo del estilo y por eso ni te esmeras en fingir que estamos juntos ahora. Si ese es el problema puedes... irte, no entiendo que hago para apagarte de esta forma, no obstante, me rehusó a seguir viendo que... Con mi padre podías fingir y conmigo ni siquiera eso.

Ah, es por eso... Pensó con expresión descolocada. A Jimin le están temblando los labios y no encuentra modo de esconder la expresión que tiene; es como si en cualquier momento fuese a romper a llorar o estuviera tan asustado que un ataque de pánico hay a la vista.

—No es eso...

— ¿¡Entonces qué es!? ¡Ser claro por una...!

— ¡QUE NO SÉ QUÉ HACER CONTIGO! Yo ya te conozco, tengo años... y años... viéndote y queriendo que seas real—confiesa sin mirarlo directamente—. Hasta que me convencí a mi mismo de que eso no iba a pasar. Lo lloré, lo sufrí y encontré algo real que terminó por romperme como nada antes... ¡NO ES JUSTO QUE AHORA VENGAS A HACERME ESTO!

— ¿Ahora se supone que yo hice algo?

— ¡DECIR QUE ME QUIERES! ¡DEJA DE MENTIRME! Si no lo dijeras yo no... me sentiría como si fuese la verdad; que si no me quedo me voy a... Arrepentir el resto del tiempo en que viva y lo arruiné como nunca lo hecho. Tengo miedo de que me consumas y yo esté feliz por eso.

Este bajón, esa muestra de debilidad de su parte le resulta tan rara que el sentimiento de malestar por reclamar lo invadió. Jimin se limpió la cara con las mangas de su ropa—Siempre gira alrededor de ti... siempre eres tú... Y cuando de verdad te vayas ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer si ya no seré yo...? —cuestiona con una angustia terrible. Jungkook se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, Jimin lo apartó de inmediato sin llegar a ser brusco.

—Jimin-ssi...

—Te necesito; no lo entiendo, pero te necesito y lo peor del caso es que no es así contigo. No soy suficiente; pasé por tantas cosas y aun así no soy suficiente. No soy bonito, sigo sin cantar como quiero o bailar bien. Me caigo en todos lados... Ni siquiera ahora valgo la pena.

Sentía ganas de vomitar y de llorar hasta secarse mientras se destroza la garganta. Es la misma sensación que tuvo con Namjoon, ahora es tan fuerte que cree poder hacerlo en este instante si no lo reprime.

—No deberías pensar eso. Eres genial para mi y por supuesto que vales la pena, toda la del mundo y más. —Jimin lo vio con un espanto terrible. Con la nariz y los ojos rojos por el llanto. Volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas y hacerse el cabello atrás en gesto nervioso...

Mi piel sigue teniendo tu necesidad  
Mis manos siguen buscando tu cuerpo  
Mi mente no sabe lo que es la paz

Canturrea, Jungkook lo persigue hasta que lo ve tomar asiento en un borde de ventana, lo tiene ligeramente arrinconado. Suena tan emotivo... Jimin acercó sus manos y dio suaves caricias alas zonas descubiertas de Jungkook: Cuello, clavícula, un poco del pecho por lo desarreglado...

Perdóname, pero quiero aprender a tocarte y no sé...  
Tengo más miedo por ti que por mi joder  
Tengo que aprender a quererme y no a querer

Apartó su mano y las volvió a juntar en su regazo

Si me pierdo en ti, dime quien me encuentra  
Si solo soy feliz cuando está abierta tu puerta.  
Si éramos un sueño dime quien nos despierta...

—No sé quién lo haría, pero aprovechemos que estamos dormidos ¿no? —junto su frente con la de Jimin y este solo moqueó sin mirarlo; en cambio, ve a Yoongi que está ahí, receloso y notablemente molesto.

La dinámica entre los dos seguía siendo especialmente rara, pero no lejana y con eso se conformaban. Puede decirse que buscaban la manera de ajustarse uno al otro hasta dejar de sentir que hay fricción por pensamientos pesimistas o mal interpretados por el otro. Jimin se sentía mucho más extraño pues mucho de lo que ha visto en sueños está pasando.

¿Eran sueños o visiones? Está a punto de creer que ocurría porque estaba desesperado pidiendo que alguien lo quisiera y por ende, le mostraba que alguien lo haría. Aun así no tiene plena confianza de creer en eso; en Jungkook y en el amor en sí. Quizá es que el sentimiento lo odia.

Tiene un presentimiento terrible. Esa misma sensación que la última vez que estuvo con su pequeñita...

No dirá que no es feliz. Jungkook es divertido, es tierno... Es exactamente todo lo que vio y tanto tiempo quiso. Su vida actualmente es la fantasía más grande de todas y podría decirse que también lo ama; lleva haciéndolo desde los dieciséis y actualmente tiene más de ciento veinte años... Jungkook no puede quejarse con respecto a eso.

No obstante, sus preocupaciones "mundanas" siguen apareciendo y haciendo de las suyas como es evidente en el hecho de que ha consumido la vida de múltiples sirvientes para mantenerse igual de joven y bello. Jungkook solo lo ha visto hacer eso con el cadáver de su padre y de ahí en más no se ha enterado de que lo hace, pero lo supone.

Que Jimin se repente tenga rasgos más aniñados y esté un tanto más bajo lo delata.

—has estado haciendo algo ¿cierto? Estás un poco más... pequeño. —dice sin saber cómo definirlo. Jimin se rió divertido por el comentario.

—No he hecho nada que no sepas. Solo lo común. —lo cual viene a ser dejar a todos con el cerebro fuera de funcionamiento e ir por cualquier sitio cantando o medio danzando.

—te ves diferente. Estoy seguro de que ayer tenías las mejillas más rellenas.

—Ouh...

—y el cabello más corto. —Jimin se seguía tocando las mejillas.

— ¿Crees que estoy gordo?

—No me referí-

—Debería intentar bajar de peso de nuevo, supongo que ni siquiera rejuveneciendo quita que estoy gordo. —dice muy entre dientes y a sí mismo con molestia y angustia.

—No estás gordo, solo digo que ayer te veía un poco más... ¿Absorbido? Igual estás perfecto, no hay problema con que tengas las mejillas más rellenas. —intenta arreglar su comentario. Jimin se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se inclinó hacia él a verlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿te gusta que tenga cara de cerdo? Parezco un puerco estando gordo.

—Tu estima a los cerditos es un poco cruel...

—Además—respingó en su lugar—. Estoy más que seguro de que no es precisamente un cara de cerdo lo que más te gusta ver de quién te ocupa la cama.

Normalmente al molestarlo con algún detalle de apariencia y queriendo arrepentirse acaba con algo semejante a esto: Jimin se levanta, lo intimida un poco y termina por agarrarlo de la entrepierna como si eso no fuese a darle un estímulo. Jadeó ofuscado porque la mano del peli gris seguía muy enfocada en crear una reacción.

—Eres muy fácil Kookie, te toco un poco y ya te excitas. Es tierno—burla con ligereza. Jungkook se las arregló para ponerlo en su regazo de forma un poco incomoda por el asiento que está ocupando—. O-oye.

—No puedes pretender hacerle esto a tu esposo y salir como si nada. —refuta en un jadeo. Estiró la prenda que viste Jimin y le dio un mordisco en la clavícula. Jimin le acarició la cabeza antes de reírse suavemente.

—Es divertirlo intentarlo— admite travieso—. Me encantas por estos arranques. —dice dándole besos en la cabeza al tiempo que continúa frotando la virilidad del más joven.

A Jimin le encanta besarlo, más que todo porque Jungkook a confesado que le gusta mucho la sensación que le dejan sus labios gruesos sobre su piel. Es casi su fetiche y para Jimin es muy tonto a la par que gracioso. Dejarse acariciar y morder y es como el pan de cada día que se agradece con todo y alabanza a Dios.

—Jimin-ssi se ve muy lindo cuando solo me complace. —menciona una vez terminado el pequeño tonteo. Jimin hizo un puchero ladeando la cabeza.

—Eso suena muy cruel ¿No te importa que yo no juegue de ese modo también?

—Me importa, pero no tiene chiste si mis guardias están escuchándote. Prefiero la habitación —Jimin se sonrojó horriblemente—. Aunque tengo que hablar algo contigo más noche.

—vale...

En ese trayecto a que anocheciera Jimin se encargó de atraer a un sirviente que no había entrado hace mucho a trabajar en el palacio. No fue difícil que lo siguiera hasta una habitación. Si no calcula mal, tiene su apariencia de veinticinco años; su rostro no se veía tan gordo a los veintidós-veintitrés. Con la vida del sirviente pudo disminuir los dos años y medio que necesitaba para no parecer un cerdo en su opinión.

—Ahora solo- ¿Por qué tu...? —el corazón se le detuvo un instante, Jungkook estaba ahí y quién sabe desde cuando; miró la cáscara muerta en el suelo y luego Jimin—. Escucha, yo-

—Mataste a un muchacho de dieciocho que apenas entró a trabajar aquí. Si no me equivoco, se lo aceptó por las dificultades que está teniendo su familia. Acabas de... destruir la única fuente de sustento-

—Pu-puedo arreglarlo. Solo necesito que alguien me diga su nombre y serán una familia adine-

— ¡No es el punto! —Jimin se encogió al instante—. ¡Es una persona a la que acabas de matar por... ¿Por qué?! ¿¡Para verte más delgado pronto!?

—Ya te lo expliqué. Mi poder depende de que sea joven y sea hermoso para los que me miran aun si esa no es la verdad. Tengo que hacerlo—replica molesto por los reclamos de Jungkook—. ¿Me dirás que no te importa que no...?

—No me importa que seas el hombre más bello del planeta. No me importa si ni siquiera lo eres... Deja de hacer eso. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo y ¿Que pasara cuando tenga sesenta y tu sigas viéndote como un quinceañero? —miró dolido al hombre, sintiéndose entre regañado y receloso.

—Ser bello es lo único-

— ¡No es lo único que tienes! ¡También me tienes a mí! —fue tomado de las manos—. Quiero verte crecer, envejecer...

Respondía por inercia a la conversación, la recuerda tan perfectamente que se siente raro. Cuando lo vio pensó por un momento que realmente no tenía necesidad persistir en su juventud. Jungkook lo ama y está tan decidido a pasar hasta el último de sus días a su lado sin importar como luzca...

Es conmovedor, pero no tiene cómo estar seguro de que en serio será así.

—Si todo fuese seguro, no estás vivo. —bufa Jungkook. Jimin daba toquecitos a nada y formando pequeñas luces semejantes a luciérnagas. La habitación pronto quedó iluminada por pequeños puntos dorados.

—Eso lo explica. Nunca he estado seguro de nada... Ni siquiera puedo estarlo de ti—el menor lo miró con molestia—. Fui un favorito que luego desecharon. Está en el humano desecharlo todo después de un tiempo.

—También eres humano.

—Quizá no...—giró en si mismo y por ende, quedó sobre Jungkook—. Porque yo sí puedo amarte por siempre, la cuestión eres tú. Siempre eres tú...

—Confía un poco más en mi ¿Sí? Es lo único que quisiera. —recostó la mejilla en el pecho de Jungkook y este empezó a acariciar el cabello gris.

Fue una noche relativamente tranquila...

* * *

Jungkook se sintió incómodo en una fiesta que tuvo que hacer con fines de mantener las alianzas fuertes con otros reinos. Era el centro de atención precisamente por Jimin, no había quién no lo quisiera para sí mismo. Daba un espectro de gloria enfermiza porque todos lo están envidiando. Al mismo tiempo, no le gusta, porque entiende que cuando algo se quiere con mucha fuerza se es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por eso y aun peor... a eso. En este caso ¿Qué pasa si lastiman a Jimin?

Está ese rey, Seunghyun, que no paraba de verlo y de buscarlo. Jimin le decía que se relajara y tuvieron una nueva discusión por el llanto inexplicable de Jimin a cada confesión que le hace. El asunto no pasó a mayor... ese día, ni esa semana o mes, sino hasta cuatro putos meses después en los cuales tuvo esta horrenda visita que lo tiene a nada de ordenar que lo maten.

No lo ha hecho solo por Jimin se ha encargado de ponerle a raya esa vena impertinente que tiene.

—Nuestro acuerdo ha sido siempre de alianza dejando de lado los matrimonios o intercambios obligatorios de un miembro familiar. Así que no entiendo qué tiene que ver tu hija en todo este-

—Ya te lo he explicado, aunque supongo que no eres capaz de entender—suspira burlón. Jimin entrecerró los ojos, agitó suavemente su abanico—. No tiene un heredero y no encuentro mejor modo de conseguirlo y fortificar nuestras uniones que de esa manera.

—estoy casado.

—Con un hombre ¿Qué heredero puede surgir de esta unión que sea de tu sangre? Sin mencionar que no tienes más familia con la cual llenar el espacio. —Jimin rodó los ojos.

—No necesitamos heredero por ahora y nos las podremos arreglar después en caso de ser necesario. —niega con supuesta simpatía al cerrar el abanico. Seunghyun ensanchó una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué tan seguro? ¿Puedo saber su edad?

—veintitrés años.

—Dos años más joven que su alteza. Sin embargo, encuentro muy curioso que también fuese esa la respuesta que dio su marido, Jeon Taemin, al momento en que hice la misma pregunta. Más curioso aún que esté usted casado con su hijo sin problema alguno desde hace casi dos años y se vea exactamente igual. —Jungkook apretó el puño y Jimin permaneció falsamente sonriente.

—Debe estar confundido. Tenía veintiún años para ese entonces—responde con naturalidad—. Y con respecto al matrimonio... No tenía real interés por él, sino por su hijo. Es mucho más tierno.

—mentiras descaradas entre aliados no es un buen gesto. —dice mordaz. Jungkook jugó con su lengua de manera visible dentro de su boca. Un gesto típico cuando pierde la paciencia.

—Me rehusó a lo que ofrece. Se acabó. Estoy casado por tanto no-

— ¡Casado con un brujo! —interviene, Jimin se levantó de ipso facto con mala cara—. Uno que está bajo su mando y le es fiel... Mi trato es el siguiente, entrégame a tu brujo y nuestra unión como reinos será la más fuerte. No me atrevería a traicionar nuestro acuerdo de ese modo.

—Ya he tomado mi decisión.

—Atacaré tu reino hasta que se consuma en las llamas del infierno. Creme que no te conviene tenerme de enemigo. —advierte con aquella expresión de presunta victoria. Jimin miró a Jungkook antes de suspirar.

—No vale una guerra por esta tontería. Los reyes parecen un par de niños peleando por un juguete—suspira con decepción—. Iré a-

— ¡NO ENTREGARÉ A MI ESPOSO! —lo jaló antes de que se atreviera a dar un paso—. ¡ATACA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE LE ACERQUES!

—Kookie. —regaña entre dientes.

—Que así sea entonces—Jimin está sufriendo un terrible déjà vu en este preciso instante. Uno que ya tiene desenlace y... ¡ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR POR SEGUNDA VEZ...! —. Te dejaré un tiempo de un mes para cambiar de opinión. Hasta entonces disfruta del brujo que tan enamorado te tiene. —se marcha y Jimin no tardó en encarar al rey que no parece arrepentido para nada.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Como se te ocurre empezar una guerra por algo así? Iré con él. Quiere un brujo y podré librarme de él antes de lo que puedas-

—No quiero entregarte, tampoco puedo, no eres un algo; no eres mi brujo. Eres Jimin-ssi, eres mi esposo. Prometí que te amaría hasta el día de mi muerte; que iba a apoyarte y estar a tu lado sin importar que. Una guerra, el fin de los tiempos. Pase lo que pase eres lo más importante que tengo.

—E-eso...—el aire le está faltando, algo le hace sentir eco en sus palabras. Suena tan real, tan genuino y bello que la neblina que son las inseguridades al respecto no logran lo suyo. Lo cree con tanta firmeza como Jungkook lo demuestra—. Jungkook-

—tampoco quiero que hagas anda por mí. Yo me encargaré de esto porque yo soy quién se arriesgó a mostrarte sabiendo que algo así podría ocurrir. No quiero... no quiero que tengas más voces en tu cabeza. Permíteme cuidar de ti ¿sí? Lo haré lo mejor que pueda y si no lo logro seré yo quien cargue con la consecuencia.

—Por favor...

—Te amo ¿si? Simplemente no... no podría soportar algo como "cambiarte" por alguien más con el único pretexto de un heredero. Estoy para ti y si hace falta... tu estarás para mi. Lo prometimos... Es un juramento que no podemos romper...

—Jung-

—Eres mi euforia y yo tu serendipia... ¿recuerdas?

Tuvo que apartarse y casi se cae por los escalones. Una mano cubría su boca y la otra presiona su abdomen. Jungkook se apresuró a él y la horcajada finalizó en un vómito. No lo pudo resistir más. El rey se mostró entre asqueado y asustado por lo que sale de la boca de Jimin.

Es como una baba negra que se vuelve humo lentamente. Lo mismo ocurre con sus lágrimas oscuras y que ni siquiera le manchan el rostro. Jimin acabó de rodillas apoyando las manos en el suelo cuando la mayor cantidad de la masa negra salió de él.

— ¿Ji-Jimin-ssi? —balbucea nervioso de lo que acaba de ver. La ropa de Jimin es blanca y bastante transparente gracia a lo mucho que está sudando. No ve nada en su espalda, donde siempre estaba esa marca enorme y negra como un tatuaje.

Jimin alzó la mirada, agotado y sudoroso. Se tocó el labio y miró su dedo, la última gota negra se evaporó. Miró a los lados, luego a Jungkook y se sintió tan... despierto. Como si llevara demasiado tiempo dormido y algo moviéndolo.

— ¿E-estas... bien?

—Yo... No lo sé... ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta en voz baja y aturdida. Jungkook suspiró aliviado para luego abrazarlo—. Hey, tranquilo, me vas a aplastar. —ríe cantarín y cristalino. Jungkook se apartó y lo vio con extrañeza.

—te... ¿te reíste?

— ¿Es malo o algo? —pregunta ladeando suavemente la cabeza—. Me siento muy... ligero y con hambre...

—N-no es que sea malo, solo que-

—Dímelo después de que comamos, tengo muchísima hambre y es... ¡Increíble! —Jungkook tenía esa cara de estar debatiéndose mentalmente que ocurre aquí—. ¡hace mucho no me sentía así! Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Lo siguió sin que se dirigieran al comedor directamente. Jimin iba corriendo como si fuese un niño pequeño con el otro siguiéndolo. Antes de caerse un enorme arbusto había crecido y evitado la caída. Jungkook se rió por como se vio y Jimin lo imitó cubriéndose la cara.

—Espero recibir más amenazas de guerra como para verte así.

—No seas tonto, ninguna guerra es buena. Esta menos, pero... No sé, me siento tan feliz—admite abrazándolo—. Demasiado y más que nunca. —lo cogió del rostro y le dio un beso que a Jungkook le resultó totalmente nuevo.

Era tan _cariñoso_ , tan increíblemente sincero. No es que antes no lo fuera, pero había algo que ahora no está y sencillamente el encanta. Lo abrazó con la misma energía que Jimin a él. Al separarse se fijó que su cabello se estaba volviendo negro, dándole un aspecto bastante tierno.

— Ahora es... negro...

— ¿Eh? —se vio los mechones—. Bueno... ¿Qué tal así? —se dio un suave toque en la cabeza y pronto se volvió de un rubio casi platino.

—M-mejor vamos a comer. —dijo al empezar a caminar, avergonzado y encantado al mismo tiempo. Se espantó cuando sintió que Jimin saltó a su espalda y está ahí encaramado.

—Vamos entonces—dice al darle un beso en el cuello y abrazarse más. Una vez en el comedor Jimin solo hizo un chasquido de dedos y la comida empezó a aparecer. Jungkook no encontraba cómo procesar toda esta cadena de sucesos—. Euforia... Mi serendipia es la euforia, que lindo. —dice sonriente.

 _jeogi meolliseo badaga deullyeo_  
 _kkumeul geonneoseo supul neomeoro_  
 _seonmyeonghaejineun geu goseuro ga_

 _Take my hands now_  
 _You are the cause of my euphoria_  
 _Euphoria_

Se sonrieron como un par de niños apenados; más Jungkook por aquel intento de canto -que para Jimin fue magistral a pesar de la acapella-, —Te amo, Jimin-ssi—. Dijo de repente, con ese arranque tan fuerte de adrenalina. Contrario a lo usual, Jimin se sonrojó fuertemente y rió apenado.

—Yo también te amo Jungkookie.

Y con eso, más claro no quedó que Jimin es capaz de crearle tanta alegría que se vuelve euforia.


	9. 4-3 Caído

—No voy si no quieres.

—Eres mi esposo. Es obvio que debes ir aunque a mí no me guste.

Jungkook vio a Jimin de reojo. Aún no asimila del todo que su esposo ahora es prácticamente otro. Casi opuesto al hombre con el que se casó. No solo su color de cabello, su actitud es tan... Tierna. Explicar exactamente sería complicado en extremo. Es algo totalmente nuevo ya sea su forma de ser tierna, sarcasmo e ironía reducida a momentos muy precisos y necesarios... Lo único en que tiene certeza absoluta es que este...

Este si es Jimin. Jimin-ssi.

Avergonzarlo no es tan complicado, hablar tampoco; es muchísimo más cariñoso con él -hasta el punto de avergonzarlo-, y sin lugar a dudas su sonrisa es de lo más bella a pesar de lo constante que es. Claro también hay ciertos problemas y es que hay un espectro inseguro en todo lo que hace. Puede que al inicio haga de todo con soltura y una confianza terrible... pero no tarda demasiado en analizarlo o creer que es malo, podría estar mejor y así. Lejos de ser molesto, es tierno, sus esfuerzo porque todo salga de maravilla es vigorizante.

— ¿No querrás que vaya por otra razón o sí?

—Que desconfianza tan tremenda ¿Que acaso alguien...?

— ¿...Pensó en usarme de trueque para acabar una guerra? —terminó de decir pestañeando. Tiene la costumbre de hacerse un suave sombreado corintio. Jungkook lo miró con esa expresión de debate metal tan característica suya—. Si, fue hace mucho. Es una preocupación que viene por si sola. Lo siento. —sonríe débilmente.

— ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así de tonto? Aun si no te quería en el ámbito sexual, estás mejor como aliado que con otro. —habló desde lo objetivo como suponía que debía. Jimin se hizo atrás el cabello.

—Fue un pleito de dos, casi tres años. No sé.

Viéndolo desde el modo de Jungkook, tampoco encuentra mucha lógica a lo que hizo Jin. A no ser que el hombre sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de alejarlo a como diera lugar. No quería pensar mucho al respecto; la culpa de lo que hizo iba a comerlo vivo al igual que el remordimiento a Hoseok... esos dos solo tuvieron la mala suerte de conocerlo en un mal momento.

Venir de Taehyung -quien empezó la desgracia a decir verdad-, y Namjoon... De los cuales espera que estén en el maldito infierno; no ayudó para nada. El resentimiento y temor lo hizo realmente destructivo. No logra entender del todo como es que alcanzó ese punto tan enfermo. Posiblemente Yoongi lo supiera, pero no ha querido ni pensar en él para que no aparezca.

Algo le dice que no es una buena idea hablar con él de ahora en adelante; tiene la sensación de que aquello negro que expulsó de su cuerpo debía permanecer ahí. Al menos desde el ver de su pálido "confidente".

—Sea como sea, yo no haría una tontería de ese calibre—asegura con deje ofendido—. Jimin-ssi es mio ¿no?

—Por supuesto. —responde con una risita.

Ir a reunirse con Seunghyun ponía el ambiente un poco tenso. Jimin quería confiar en Jungkook, de todo corazón quiere hacerlo; el problema es que la parte más irracional de sí mismo le hace eso. Lo recordaba a momentos antes de alguna presentación, los nervios lo comían vivo. El transcurso al punto de encuentro acordado fue largo; Jimin jugaba un poco con su reflejo haciendo muecas. Jungkook se limita a verlo con esa atención acostumbrada.

—Estaremos bien. —dice una vez estuvieron en el lugar y debían bajar del carruaje en el que iban.

— ¿Por qué tan seguro? Puede que no. —bromea ligeramente.

—Odio perder. Por eso estaremos bien. —qué justificación más rara e infantil... Bueno, que le hará. Jungkook a veces es así. De hecho...

Le recuerda a Namjoon una vez que fueron a la costa, ese hombre estuvo buscando un animal de pinzas todo el rato. Cangrejo si no va mal encaminado. Estuvo con la piel toda quemada por esa tontería... Pensándolo mejor ahora, fue algo muy tierno de parte del alto y destructivo hombre.

 **4.3 Caído**

De camino al lugar Jungkook había mandado a la mierda cualquier clase de protocolo o cautela e iba simplemente recostado de las piernas de Jimin. Podría dormirse ahí mismo de tanto mimo que le dedica Jimin, es casi lo natural cuando es una situación estresante. Se acurruca en él para conseguir un sueño tranquilo sea por sus caricias o tarareos melodiosos que nada tienen que envidiar a las aves cantoras.

—No sé qué decir con respecto a este cambio. Tu brujo se ve un poco... Inofensivo. —Jimin infló y desinfló los mofletes en gesto de nervios. Esto iba a ser incómodo.

El término queda corto a decir verdad.

—Muchas cosas pasan en un mes. —Justifica con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Cambio de opiniones es un ejemplo de ello—sonríe satisfecho—. Así que...

—No voy a-

—Déjame presentarte a mi hija menor. Iu.

Jimin vio de reojo. Jungkook se quedó viendo a la mujer de cabello negro y corto. Es realmente muy bonita. Jimin varió la expresión a una entre seria e indiferente, Jungkook no dice nada, solo la mira y la mira como si de hecho fuese el triple de bonita de lo que pueda considerar Jimin. Suspiró ligeramente decepcionado. Esperaba esto prácticamente, por más que se obligaba a creer que no pasaría nunca se fue la inseguridad al respecto. Peca de inocente al encontrar extraño el ensimismamiento de Jungkook, como si estuviese con la cabeza en otro lado.

Iu sonrió contenta y empezó a caminar en dirección a ellos. Jimin al ver esto espero a que Jungkook decidiera decir como mínimo que iba a aceptar el trato. En cierto punto lo enorgullece, no quiere una guerra por algo tan infantil. Al mismo tiempo, su lado más sensible y desesperado recién puesto en funcionamiento quiere que lo haga. Que mande al diablo todo lo demás y lo escoja a él. Jimin escogería a Jungkook sin dudarlo ni un instante. Por sobre todo y todos.

 _«Los humanos son así, solo mienten sobre sus sentimientos. No sé de qué te extrañas...»_

La voz de Yoongi, lejos de lograr que pensara negativamente del asunto, hizo salir un comentario ligeramente extraño y hasta cierto punto, liberador.

—No todo puede girar en torno a mi... Incluso yo tengo que perder algunas veces. —musitó con gran calma. A estas alturas entendía que su "No es justo" lo que pasaba no significaba que, por ende, a partir de ese instante todo debe irle bien.

Cómo ser un favorito. Obviar y pensar que debe ser intocable; obtener todo lo que quiere con solo pensarlo... Lo que ha creído desde los dieciséis no es precisamente lo correcto... **Lo que Yoongi le ha dicho desde los dieciséis no es bueno.**

Aunque se sienta herido o desilusionado no significa que debe matar a Jungkook o algo del estilo. Es humano, lo amó por ya tres años a pesar de todo... Está bien. Algunas cosas simplemente deben acabar. Con esa resolución en mente que le trae una paz tremenda a su persona tan poco capaz de darse cuenta de la realidad dio un par de pasos en lo que Iu se aproximó cada vez más. Un jalón en la muñeca lo hizo detenerse, sin mencionar que trastabilló y cayó en el pecho de Jungkook. Jimin alzó la mirada e Iu se detuvo un tanto dudosa.

—No... no voy a—sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó repetidamente hasta afianzar un abrazo en la cintura del rubio—. No voy a aceptar el trato. Puedes considerar esto el inicio de la guerra. —concluyó con firmeza. Jimin lo vio aturdido.

—Pensé que lo estabas pensando. No importa, en serio, puedo irme con él. Regresaré en un año o dos. —afirma con voz amortiguada, Jungkook presionó la lengua con el interior de su mejilla derecha. Ouh... Está celoso.

— estás tomando una decisión sin retorno. Espero que estés consiente de eso.

—Lo estoy. —asegura con firmeza.

—Vale. Considerare matarte solo después de que veas como violan a tu esposo y lo mandan a la hoguera por su crimen. —rezonga con tinte rencoroso. Jimin se enderezó y apenas lo hizo escucho cuerdas prensándose.

—¡CUIDADO!

Como si el aire se volviera sólido a su alrededor Jungkook pudo ver gran cantidad de flechas legadas a un muro invisible. Eran muchas y en este momento puede percibir a algunos arqueros. Jimin miró a Seunghyun con el entrecejo fruncido. Con un simple movimiento de mano una raíz creció rápidamente, tanto que rosó y cortó la mejilla del monarca. Las flechas levitaron y fueron de regreso a quienes las lanzaron.

—Ibas... ¡Ibas a disparar hiciera lo que hiciera! —bramó Jungkook.

—Kookie...

— ¡NI SIQUIERA TE IBA A IMPORTAR TU HIJA! —Iu licencia igual de sorprendida que ellos dos. Jimin le hizo gesto para que terminara de ir con ellos. Afortunadamente la mujer le hizo caso.

—No hay trampa cuando se trata de Guerra y Amor. Aquí tenemos las dos.—responde despreocupado al momento de limpiar la sangre de su mejilla.

Jimin tomó a Jungkook del brazo antes de que hiciera alguna otra tontería. Con eso quedó finalizada la reunión entre el par de monarcas.

* * *

—Creí que ibas a tomar una buena decisión.

—Tome una buena decisión.

—Jamás será una buena decisión iniciar una guerra. Kookie... —lo ve lleno de pesar.

— ¿Querías que aceptara ese trato? No eres mi pertenencia y aun si lo fieras mí entregaría por nada ni a nadie. —empieza a enojarlo a la insistencia de Jimin en el tema.

—No eres un niño y esto no es tan fácil—habla en voz suave y cariñosa. Como quien reprende a un crío sin muchas ganas—. Soy prescindible; solo soy tu esposo por un juego. Lo que importa aquí es el reino por el que incluso hiciste un golpe de estado.

—No puedes hablar en-

—Hay problemas como este donde lo más importante es que actúes como rey y pongas a tu reino por delante. Soy solo una persona de tantas. Aunque sea injusto debías pensar en eso. —explica con tono realmente suave. Jungkook lo atrajo de manera brusca, apretando los brazos de Jimin—. Jungk-

—Sería un rey patético si no soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y acarrear con las consecuencias que vienen por ello. Me es indiferente que fuese mi reino más importante; me casé contigo para estar hasta el día en que muera y nada va a impedir que te cuide hasta ese momento. —Jimin le acarició el rostro con cariño. Delineó lentamente el ojo de Jungkook.

— ¿Qué pasó con Iu?

—Para ser sincero desconozco que pasó. Fue... Como si brillara de repente. Como si fuese la persona más bella del planeta en ese instante y quería que viniera hasta mí. En mi cabeza había una voz diciendo que la tomara, pero... Vi que te ibas a alejar y eso paró. —explica con notable incomodidad y confusión al respecto. Jimin se alzó un poco para llegar a los labios de Jungkook y darle un beso. Los brazos del rey viajaron de los brazos de Jimin hasta la cintura de este.

El tema guerra puso a todos en alerta. Jungkook debía salir de tanto en tanto para liderar a su armada. Jimin tenía unos nervios que nadie iba a poder calmarle. La situación es bastante fuerte, en teoría, el reino de Seunghyun tenía mayor voluptuosidad en cuanto a tropas. El número ponía la balanza a su favor por poco; el asunto es que la armada de Jungkook está mucho más preparada; más entrenada y no limitada a darle una espada a un campesino que solo sabe cuidar a sus vacas.

Jimin se hace cargo de la parte más administrativa y de convencer a otros reinos vecinos; aliados y posibles enemigos de que se queden de su lado y no apoyen a Seunghyun. La tarea no es complicada todo se diga. Tal como con Jin, desea a cada momento que haya gran prosperidad. Comida, medicinas, buen clima; un ambiente idóneo y donde no queden grandes secuelas del conflicto. Debe cumplir con más deberes teniendo a Jungkook fuera y siendo su relevo. Es agotador y debido al tiempo que esto se está tomando empieza a desesperarse y sentirse un poco solo. También... sediento.

—El ayuno no te va a ayudar.

—No quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que ayuda o no ayuda. —ataca de inmediato.

Yoongi permaneció inmutable hasta que caminó directo a Jimin y le acarició la mejilla. Jimin tuvo una extraña sensación con respecto a esa caricia tan repentina del normalmente estoico hombre. Su cabello está negro y no tiene claro porque cambia de color. Algo le dice que no es simplemente porque quiera que sea así. Se alejó apenas sintió el pico a sus labios. Yoongi lo observa con molestia.

—Te sientes solo.

—No por eso voy a engañar a mi esposo. Gracias por venir a lo que sea que pretendías hacer. —antes de avanzar un paso más Yoongi lo tomo de la cabeza y lo obligó a ver por la ventana.

—Ella es linda ¿Sabes? Si la absorbes tu poder va a aumentar; también tu belleza...

—No me interes-

—Y evitaras que te robe a tu marido. Al fin y al cabo, solo trajiste a quien te va a destronar.

Frunció el entrecejo con la vista clavada en Iu que está salvaguardada en el palacio por orden suya. Iu había mantenido una distancia prudente y respetuosa a Jungkook. Más que todo por no faltar el respeto a Jimin que fue quién la invitó a quedarse para evitar problemas con su padre.

Jimin no se preocupaba por ella en ningún aspecto. Ni siquiera por el momento de extraño flaqueo proveniente de Jungkook en aquel momento. Una vocecita en su cabeza lo invita a creerle a Yoongi; el lado más inocente de su ser es totalmente opuesto. No hay necesidad de ver un fantasma donde no lo hay.

—Tengo ocupaciones reales. —niega con un suave manotazo para apartarlo. Yoongi acabó por cogerlo del cabello.

—No me faltes el respeto de ese modo niñato impertinente—hay una especie de quemadura haciéndose en su cuello. Jimin no supo cómo su cerebro fue capaz de centrarse en dos cosas al mismo tiempo. La voz gruesa de Yoongi junto a su expresión que denotan peligro y aquella marca cada vez más grande y soltando humo—. Obedéceme, te conviene.

— ¿¡a qué!? ¿¡a no sentirme yo mismo de nuevo!? No soportaré vivir así de nuevo... Como si alguien más me estuviera moviendo—Yoongi lo soltó y la quemadura dejó de crecer—. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás tan extraño... ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme ser feliz de una manera normal?

—Quiero que estés bien. Que sobrevivas, lo único que tu haces es enamorarte como un niño imbécil que no sabe cómo es la humanidad a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido.

—estoy viviendo, la vida a veces también tiene decepciones y dolores. Por algo se vive. —Yoongi apretó los dientes.

—Solo estás así por él ¿no es así? El reycito... Que patético.

—No veo nada de malo.

—Yo sí. En que pronto tendrás el corazón roto de nuevo. Te lo advertí.

Que el primer contacto en todo este tiempo sea una discusión no dejó un buen sabor de boca. No se preocupo mucho en un buen tiempo. La guerra cumplió un año de haber iniciado y sin ningún avistamiento de ceder pronto. Jungkook se iba a menudo y volvía con alguna nueva cicatriz, se vanagloriaba de evitar que su rostro se viera afectado.

No así su espalda, brazos y un poco las piernas.

Jimin a hecho lo que ha podido por detener este conflicto sin un fundamento del todo real. Seunghyun sigue con la misma demanda, Jungkook con la misma respuesta y Jimin como el único que parece querer que detengan ese sin sentido. Quizá como un "viejo" que ya ha visto mucho sabe que esto es lo que menos resultados va a dar aparte de desgracia.

Es un anticuado en términos de actualidad. Sea como fuere, sumado a todo estos e siente más sediento y hambriento que nunca. Ya había experimentado la ayuna de no consumir la energía vital de otros; pero esto es definitivamente distinto. Aguanta a más no poder y comienza a desesperarse. Come sin parar en los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas. Nada los hacía.

Incluso intentó llenar el agujero con sexo y daba exactamente el mismo resultado. Empieza a desesperarse de manera seria y Jungkook no sabe cómo ayudarlo teniendo un pie dentro y un pie fuera de palacio listo para ir a matar gente para evitar una invasión y por consecuencia la caída del reino que tanto le está consumiendo la vida.

Ambos necesitan algo que posiblemente pudieran resolver entre los dos, pero el mismo problema les impide hacerse apoyo mutuo. Hoy Jungkook se siente especialmente raro; está recostado en su cama y empieza a sentir caricias. Las manos de Jimin son pequeñas, lo sabe perfectamente; pero está muy seguro de que no se sienten tan... ¿Torneadas? No tiene un modo correcto de llamarlo.

Sin mencionar que no logra sentir la suavidad de los labios gruesos que tanto le gustan morder. Entreabrió los ojos, quería dormir y estaba a punto de replicárselo para que lo mimara o acompañará en lugar de buscar algo que su cuerpo agotado seguramente no iba a dar. Al menos no en un cien por cien; Jimin podía probar por sí mism-

 _«No la rechaces.»_

Trató de sacudir la cabeza. De nuevo esa voz que le dice que hacer al ver a Iu. Pasa siempre que la mira y no tiene idea de por qué. La ignora muy olímpicamente siempre; esta vez es complicado porque es ella la que lo está besando. Luce igual de ida que él, por lo que es complicado dar por sentado que esto es totalmente intencional.

No parecen muy ellos. Jungkook llevó las manos a la cintura de ella con lentitud extrema. Quiere rechazar el impulso y la voz que lo va guiando. Es bastante profunda y suena compungida, aburrida y perezosa. Para cuando iba a medio acariciar la zona del vientre de Iu esta fue hecha a un lado de golpe.

—se te nota lo cansado. —sacudió la cabeza y vio a Jimin que tiene esas raras lágrimas negras que han aparecido de tanto en tanto al igual que el vómito negro.

—Y-yo...

— ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí...? —Iu se sobo la cabeza, Jimin la fulminó con la mirada—. L-lo siento, no sé cómo... como... Me retiro. —salió prácticamente despavorida.

—Jimin-ssi...

— ¡Sé que estoy siendo insoportable, pero si quieres hacerlo con alguien más dímelo! —Reclama dándole un golpe con una almohada. Jungkook lo agarró y lo jaló.

—No eres insoportable. Insoportable es la voz de mierda que no me deja de molestar la cabeza. Es como si... Yo no tuviera voluntad propia cuando ella aparece—Jimin apretó los labios, aun rencoroso—. Además, solo podía pensar en lo diferentes que son los dos. Créeme, no engañaría a Jimin-ssi...

—y yo a ti sí para que la sensación te vaya. Te lo diría, pero lo haría—eso lo tomó muy con la guardia baja, abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Solo por... quitarme esto de encima y...

—Calmate, ya te dije que solo es ansiedad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Alterarme y sentirme peor por el hecho de que me iban a montar los cuernos? Estoy enloqueciendo, no sé qué hacer. —quejumbra, su mente no puede ser un caos más grande.

—Encontraré como arreglarlo, tú solo-

Tuvo que soltarlo por la sensación de quemadura que le provocó, una especie de risita satisfecha resonó y se encuentra incapaz de decir si fue cosa de su macabra y mal bromista mente o realmente hay un hombre de cabello negro y poca estatura ahí riéndose de él. Así mismo, Jimin parece estarlo mirando, ansioso.

 _«Te lo dije.»_

Inició un curioso periodo de guerra "fría". No se atacan entre ellos, solo buscan las maneras para impedir el buen funcionamiento comercial y social de los reinos. Entre espías, infiltrados y demás Jungkook recobró su tiempo en el palacio. Con esto Jungkook obtuvo la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Jimin. De algún modo, la constante presencia a su lado parecía calmar esa necesidad sofocante que lo ha hecho llorar y gritar desesperado.

Siempre reclamando que se está muriendo de hambre, que la sed iba a enloquecerlo. Resultaba tan desgarrador verlo así de marchito. Por un instante Jungkook considero permitirlo absorber la energía de alguna persona; quizá un prisionero de guerra. Al poco tiempo de considerarlo se auto regañaba. No quería rejuvenecerlo, tampoco acostumbrarlo. Jimin necesitaba esta abstinencia.

Por seguridad envió a Iu a un reino vecino y aliado donde prometieron no hacerle nada. Con eso ya no tendrían malos entendidos. No por ello la sospecha y momentos de alguien ordenándole que hacer cesaron. Es tan incómodo y sospechoso... es como si alguien quiere que se aleje de Jimin a como dé lugar.

O Jimin se aleje de él.

Esta guerra y sus consecuencias se extendieron por más de cinco años. Un periodo largo donde ni siquiera parecen haber vivido una guerra por lo felices que fueron. Si, hay hambre y sed en el singular sistema de Jimin, pero aun con la sensación avasallante no es capaz de aguantarse la risa y el cariño por su esposo.

Es capaz de aguantarlo solo para disfrutar de él, su compañía y deseo porque dure para siempre. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, deseó que lo hiciera, pero no sirvió de nada. Fue un día cualquiera en el que estaba haciendo una demostración a Jungkook del nuevo baile que aprendió a hacer con abanicos...

Cuando una roca bañada en brea rompió la pared y casi los hiere.

Bastó un miserable segundo y parecía que todo se había ido al fondo. El pánico le produjo perder la calma y a sí mismo la capacidad de manejar como se siente. Jungkook no tardó en llamar a la guardia y ordenar como proceder. Llevaba a Jimin junto a él sabiendo que es uno de los objetivos de este ataque.

—Vas a subir a un caballo y largarte de aquí.

—N-no puedo irme.

—si puedes y tienes que—con la espada atravesó el pecho de un hombre y lo empujó de una patada—. Hacerlo, te van a matar si te quedas aquí.

—Ellos no me harían daño, antes se matarían entre sí. No me voy a ningún lado, si lo hago m-me voy a morir. —suena dramático e incluso a él le desagrada. Lo cierto es que se volvió dependiente a la presencia de Jungkook. Si no lo tiene a él no puede aguantar la abstinencia. Una droga para aguantar una droga.

Es el único modo en el que ha aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

— ¡ME ESTORBAS AQUÍ! ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA SABIENDO QUE TE TENGO PELIGRANDO, LÁRGATE! —ordena de mala manera. Jimin se encogió en sí mismo dejándole pasar. Tenía buen camino para ir a los establos, subirse a su caballo favorito si es que está vivo e irse del lugar.

Pero no puede dejarlo peleando solo, no cuando este conflicto pasó principalmente pero culpa suya—Es su culpa por ser tan idiota de no seguir su sentido común de monarca. Ya que tiene neuronas suficientes para rechazar tu belleza, que las tenga para acatar las pequeñas bolas de nieve del camino—. Ve a Yoongi con rencor antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección que Jungkook.

La sensación de asfixia y vacío en el estómago lo comienza a marear, Una amenaza a él se ve totalmente inútil cuando varios guardias lo protegen y e matan entre si por la sola especulación de que son traidores que le harán daños. Ve a un guardia que solo está mansamente parado, viéndolo.

 _Si lo absorbiera..._

—Es tu naturaleza, hazlo...

— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! —Grita y el hombre se atraviesa la cabeza con una daga. Logró llegar a la sala del trono donde Jungkook acaba de manera majestuosa con los enemigos que tiene. Se acerca a él como quien necesita urgentemente de su presencia.

—Te dije que-

—No puedo, necesito de Kookie, por favor...—pide desesperado. Jungkook le miró sorprendido por saber que se aproximaba—. Solo... solo vámonos de aquí. Te daré la vida que quieras, pero... vámonos, no importa, no me dejes ni un instante.

—Yo-

Jimin cayó violentamente al suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cara para limpiar el líquido rojo que la manchó. Sentado miró a l frente hasta congelarse. Sus músculos se contrajeron de un solo doloroso golpe con el crepitar de las llamas a su alrededor y el suave goteo.

—Jimin-ssi...

—que ambiente más idóneo.

El hambre se volvió insaciable; la sed como si tuviera arena salada en la boca. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo hacerlo hasta que pequeños quejidos agónicos salen por su labios. El cuerpo que sangra cayó apenas alejado de él. Sintió un agarre fuerte en la mandíbula para ver al frente.

—Quemar al brujo... Por caer enamorado... y-

—Como... cómo te atreviste a...

—incumplir la palabra de-

— _**¡MUERE!**_

Ordenó con tal fuerza que el cuerpo de Seunghyun empezó a explotar lenta y meticulosamente hasta que solo quedaron restos de él. Jimin ignoró totalmente estar empapado de sangre de pies a cabeza. Se arrastró y con manos temblorosas que recogió a su pecho un par de veces tomó a Jungkook.

Primero, sacó la espada que seguía atravesando muy cerca de su corazón...

—Jimin-ssi... no necesitaba de mi... podía...

—No puedo cuidarme solo—solloza apretando su mano en al herida—. No me dejes, por favor, quiero que vivas, quiero que vivas, quiero que vivas, quiero q-

—Sabes que... no puedes hacerlo todo... realidad... la muerte...

—Cúrate, cúrate, que todo esté completo como antes. Que todo esté arreglado; que nada haya pasado...—a medida que hablaba ocurría, pero no impedía que Jungkook siguiera herido. Que la sangre siguiera manchándolos—. T-tu... q-que... vi-vivas... Ah... —Jungkook ladeó la cabeza.

—No llores... No quiero que... Jimin...

—¿Kookie? ¿Jungkook? —lo movió y ¿de qué sirvió? Solo para dejar en claro por segunda vez en su vida lo flojo y cálido que queda un cuerpo humano tras perder casi toda su chispa de vida.

—No me olvi...—ya no puede verlo, tampoco sentirlo. Apenas sabe que está siendo sostenido por él. Jimin lo apretó contra su pecho.

Jungkook se está muriendo, no iba a impedir que pasara, pero... Lo tendría con él.

—Te amo... perdón.

Lo cogió del rostro y con suavidad empezó a absorber todo lo que pudiera de él. Su cabello se hizo gris; su rostro se volvió aniñado; sus lágrimas negras y lo único que no cambió fue su expresión arrepentida, llena de dolor y que lo asemeja tanto a cómo empezó.

Sin nada, sin nadie...

El cuerpo de Jungkook se volvió simple polvo en sus manos, ni siquiera aquella cáscara vacía—Estaba destinado a pasar—. Dice Yoongi, su rostro con variedad de quebraduras como si fuera la mismísima porcelana. Tocó el hombro de Jimin.

—Mira lo bueno, ya nada-

Se apartó de golpe por el repentino grito de Jimin, adolorido e inclinado hacia adelante con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Yoongi apretó los labios y lo abrazó por la espalda sin llegar a ser un mínimo consuelo para Jimin, quién llora a su rey caído y al único que realmente ha servido—Devuélvemelo... necesito que me lo devuelvas...—. Pide con la cara llorosa, roja y sufrida.

— ¿Qué? Yo no pue-

— ¡TU ME HICISTE LO QUE SOY, PUEDES HACERLO, DEVUÉLVEMELO! ¡SI NO FUERA POR TI JAMÁS NOS HABRÍAMOS CONOCIDO SIQUIERA!

—La muerte es la muerte. Nada puedo hacer en contra de-

—ENTONCES LÁRGATE. DÉJAME EN PAZ Y LÁRGATE.

—Jimin.

—Me dejas tener lo que quiero... solo para perderlo después... Devuélvelo esta vez, por favor...—suplica con la frente en el suelo, temblando y queriendo que Yoongi deje de jugar por alguna vez—. Nunca he pedido algo... esta vez será la única... hago lo que sea... te lo suplico...

—Nada ni nadie puede contra la muerte. Ni la belleza... juventud... Nada.

—Entonces déjame solo. —solloza.

Yoongi permaneció ahí con él, perdiendo partes de su pálida piel a medida que el llanto de Jimin continuaba. Aunque le doliera en este momento, Jimin aceptaría que Yoongi es el único que siempre ha estado con él... Posiblemente el único que estaría siempre con él.

 _Daria lo que fuera por hacer que ese sea Jungkook y no Yoongi..._


	10. 5-1 Repetición

— ¿Como tienes el pelo así? Mamá puede ponerlo amarillo, pero no así.

—Es porque hice un pacto con el cielo para tener el mismo color. Como el cielo me quiere mucho me dijo que si y ¡Taran! Color azul. Por artes de magia.

— ¿Puedes pedirle al cielo que me pinte de azul también?

—Eso tendrás que hacerlo tu solita. Al cielo no le gustan los mensajeros... Ya es hora del almuerzo. Andando Hwasa.

La niña se jaló la cara antes de retomar la postura e iniciar camino al comedor. Cerró el libro y miró el cielo a través del enorme ventanal. Un cielo despejado, azul celeste y un día más que perfecto. Suspiró antes de dejar el libro a un lado y abrir la ventana. Una mariposa revoloteo a su alrededor antes de posarse en su cabeza. Una planta creció hasta el tercer piso donde se encuentra solo pasa poder ser suavemente cortada.

Es un tierno día más a su vivir.

Uno de tantos y uno de tantos más que vendrán.

No puede decir que tenga un mal estilo de vida ahora que le haga odiar este tipo de panoramas específicamente. Simplemente los rememora como un detalle muy lindo. Una primavera fresca que pasa en total calma sin preocupación por malos actos desinteresados o demás. Ahora es más tranquilo. Más sencillo... Empezando por la manera en que vive: Ya no forma parte de ninguna realeza, corte, nada de nada. Ahora es tutor particular de niños.

¿Que por qué este cambio abrupto de "profesión"? Muy sencillo, el asunto de fingir matrimonios ya no se le daba.

Después de la muerte de Jungkook permaneció en el reino por unos días antes de irse y dejar todo como estaba. Quería huir nada más; lo demás resultaba irrelevante, no se encargó del caos político que había por la muerte del rey y la falta de la "reina"... nada en ese lugar valía la pena. No sin Jungkook... No estando solo de nuevo, quería desaparecer y ni siquiera eso podía.

El hambre y la sed estaban tan presentes que lo máximo que es capaz de aguantar sufriendo lo mismo es dos meses. Yoongi incluso parecía burlarse por su poco aguante y evidente deseo continuo a pesar de los pesares. Quisiera envejecer y morir, pero no puede hacerlo. Su caso incluso se parece al del dios Baldr: Nada puede lastimarlo para matarlo, nada; es cómico, pero Jimin logró que Yoongi le confesara que es lo único que pudo haberlo hecho:

—Es obvio que nada en esta tierra, en este mundo, es capaz de lastimarte; nada vivo al menos o que exista. No es más que polvo, por ende, seguirás-

—¿Jungkook...?

—Él te hizo un favor en desaparecer.

Le resultaba razonable. aun así no se enamoraban, Jungkook no resultaba encantado para nada. su poder no hacía efecto en él. De haber corrido con una mejor suerte, definitivamente Jungkook lo hubiera matado y no estaría muerto en este instante. Ojalá pudiera obtener más información de que hacía a Jungkook especial.

Lo malo es que de Yoongi, su única fuente de información no la obtendría.

Ni siquiera intentó volver a la andada de fingir ser concubino o esposo. La habilidad la había perdido, quizá la vomitó. No tenía ánimos de intentarlo tampoco. se hizo un pacto propio que lleva tatuado en la nuca: No se casaría de nuevo, Jungkook le fue fiel hasta la muerte y él lo sería también aun si no creyera en este Dios cristiano que tanta desgracias ha traído.

El mundo se ha vuelto bastante caótico en su impresión. De un segundo a otro ser católico se volvió una regla irrompible y cuidado si llegabas a admitir que no crees en él. Incluso vio formar una institución donde se hacen cargo de los que blasfeman, incumplen o no siguen a Dios.

Tienen el muy reconocido nombre de inquisición. En este imperio Español donde reside actualmente, son lo peor que te puede pasar.

Como es obvio, no cree en dios, no es cristiano, nada de nada; sin embargo, por más creyentes que fueran y por más que sospecharan de él como "brujo" no podían hacer nada en su contra. Caen embelesados al verlo. Por ello puede avanzar con tanta calma por la vida, hay tantas inquisiciones que ya se rindió a huir de ella.

Escapó de la francesa, portuguesa y al toparse con la española tan solo permaneció como si nada. En su trabajo tampoco resultaba complicado. solo trata con niños y muy de vez en cuando con los padres... Cosa que a veces le causa gracia ¿Cuantos esposos van que quieren que sea su amante? lejos de inflar su ego, lo preocupa.

No por él, sino por ese hombre tan sensible y arriesgado a pedir algo así ¿Hace falta mencionar como se castiga la homosexualidad? él saldría bien librado, pero quien hace la propuesta no. No quiere que el pequeñito que dejan a su cargo sufra. le encanta jugar con niños, por eso es su profesión perfecta.

Enseña un poco de todo, incluso baile y canto. Lo fascina honestamente. Es lo único con lo que puede sonreír genuinamente ahora. Los niños suelen resaltar lo mismo: Su cara cachetona y su cabello azul atado de manera apenas cuidada.

El Cabello se le viene a la cara:

— ¿Ahora me llamo "cielo"?

—Que divertido eres, Yoongi. —cogió la cinta para volver a atarse el cabello.

 **5.1 Repetición.**

—Puedes tener ese color de cabello gracias al poder que te di. Evidentemente el crédito es mio. —mueve la mano con desinterés al respecto. Jimin se vio en el reflejo de la ventana.

—Si digo que vino por magia o por alguien esta familia iría a parar directo con la inquisición. No le deseo eso a nadie. —responde tranquilo. Las visitas de Yoongi son muy esporádicas ahora. En su mayoría acaban en una discusión o alguna pseudo amenaza de su parte.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Taehyung? ¿Qué me dices de Namjoon? Seguramente serían estirados o despellejado. Lo que se le ocurra primero a la iglesia, lo que se antojen de hacer. —Puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Una vez en pie se puso junto a Yoongi que permanece con el cabello negro desde lo ocurrido con Jungkook.

—Yoongi... deja de hacer eso; no pienso desear más sufrimiento a quienes ya pagaron. A diferencia de ti, yo no soy así—expone con suavidad, condescendiente—. Hay cosas que superar.

—Lo dice el que tiene casi cuatrocientos años viudo y no es capaz ni de tocar la mano de un hombre o mujer por "fidelidad" —bufa inconforme, Jimin desvió la mirada—. Fingiendo lo que no eres tanto tiempo deberías hartarte.

—No me esfuerzo en notar le tiempo, así que no, no me harta. Soy muy feliz haciendo esto—sonríe y seguido acaricia el rostro de Yoongi que tiene rostro indiferente—. Por fin se han curado las grietas, ha tardado tanto...

—Tu cabello está un poco largo ¿Por qué no lo cortas? —pregunta en tono más tranquilo y menos agresivo que antes.

—No sé. Quería un cambio y me pareció buena idea. Quizá logre tenerlo más largo sin que me moleste ¿lo imaginas? —fantasea contento—. Un cuadro distinto para variar. Me lo han pedido de nuevo.

—Creí que rechazarías a los artistas.

—En pleno barroco es complicado impedir que un artista haga nada. Cada día hacen algo más destellante. Es divertido. Quizá deban pintarte a ti con el cabello menta. De seguro que les encantaría—dice divertido—. Podrías acompañarme hoy. —ofrece ladeando la cabeza suavemente.

—No.

Suspiró desilusionado por la negativa. Bueno, es lo normal en Yoongi que no aprueba este modo de vivir menos lujoso que lleva. No considera que haya dejado de contar con una posición de la nobleza, tan solo que ahora si tiene algo que hacer aparte de quedarse viendo a todos lados o cantar.

Es entretenido.

Su día pasa bien y para dormir queda mirando al techo largamente; no alcanza a dormir nada y baila de forma sencilla en su habitación sin muchos muebles porque así lo quiso. Lo hace hasta cansarse, práctica con el abanico y como si lo estuviera haciendo a alguien sentado en el único asiento que hay aparte de la cama.

Finaliza y jadea, se echa en la cama sin importar el sudor. Hace atrás su cabello y relame sus labios antes de ver a la ventana. Hoy hay una linda luna menguante, como si el cielo estuviera sonriendo por lo que hizo. Se da aire con el abanico hasta que el cansancio lo hace cerrar los ojos con lentitud y finalmente caer dormido.

— ¡Es genial! —exclama con sorpresa que no cabe del todo en sus ojos— ¿Seguro que no hay problema? Digo, se supone que-

—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Así que si nadie se entera, jamás paso ¿vale? Además, es un inofensivo pichoncito al que curamos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es que... La magia es cosa de brujas, ya sabes.

—Lo sé muy bien. No por ello es algo malo que debe castigarse. No cuando se usa para cosas tan buenas como estas ¿tu que crees? —pregunta antes de dar un suave empujan arriba al ave de plumaje blanquecino y que vuele al cielo azul. Bajó la mirada tras perder al animal de su campo de visión.

—Si... además... ¿Qué mal podría hacer Jimin-ssi? —sonríe avergonzado por el apodo con el que fue llamado.

—Solo desear tenerte solo para y aun así... No podría lastimarte, Jungkook.

— ¡AH! ¡AH, AAH! —se agarró la cabeza con fuerza.

— ¿¡sucede algo!? —miró a su señor, negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No iba a preguntar cómo es que llegó tan pronto siendo que su habitación está al lado contrario de la enorme y lujosa

—N-nada mi señor... s-solo... me caí...—excusa de forma torpe y sin sentido. El hombre se acercó y rechazó su contacto de la manera más suave posible.

—Tomate el día de hoy libre. Enviaré a un sirviente con un extra para que puedas ir al mercado a comprar lo que te plazca. —indica el hombre, satisfecho de apenas tocarle un poco la mejilla. Jimin asintió solo para que saliera de su cuarto. Una vez solo se sujeto la cara y respiró profundamente.

No puede pasar de nuevo, es... i _mposible que esté pasando de nuevo._

Ese en su sueño es Jungkook, no lo duda ni por un instante. Se nota que es el, un poco más joven, diría que con unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Es mucho más delgado -aunque casi tan alto y cuadrado-, a lo que recuerda de él con veintisiete años...

Lo más importante ¿Por qué es igual a antes? Como si fuese una premonición y no solo una maquinación cruel de su ser urgido por tenerlo de regreso. Se hizo el cabello atrás. Debe ser solo un sueño, no es posible que eso pueda pasar. Interpreta un modo en que lo tendría de regreso si pudiera hacerlo.

Está vestido como si fuese de esta época y no una muy antigua ya. Incluso su panorama lo parece y se le hace conocido. Si, debe ser una fantasía nada más. Yoongi ya se lo dijo: no importa cuánto lo quiera, Jungkook no va a regresar así que puede llorar, gritar y maldecir tanto como lo desee.

Nada cambiará que está muerto y es menos que polvo a estas alturas. Incluso en aquel momento.

Decidido ir al mercado de todos modos para despejar su mente. Le dio la buena noticia de día libre a su pequeña estudiante Hwasa y marchó con una capucha para cubrir parcialmente su cara. Si lo hace, la gente no se pone tan estúpida y atolondrada al mirarlo. Por tanto, tendría que usar su dinero para comprar.

Para algo trabaja, no necesita que se lo den absolutamente todo gratis maldita sea. Incluso lo frustra. Volviendo al punto, fue jugando con un perro callejero que salta a su alrededor y aprovecho de darle de comer para alegrarle un poquito el día al animal. Es muy tierno y de pelaje negro.

 _«¿Me dirás que no has amado a alguien y sido correspondido?»_

Suspiró con ligera frustración ¿A qué viene eso de hace tantísimo tiempo? Ese hombre ya debe ser menos que un recuerdo a estas alturas. Incluso si fuesen parecidos, duda mucho que se aguantara vivir sin su compañero y... ¿Acaso era profeta? Si lo era, debió mencionar a Jungkook. Pasó, literalmente pasó.

—Es día de rememorar o que...—se pregunta en voz baja probando algunos pendientes. Aun siente una fascinación ridícula por este adorno tan sencillo a pesar de su actitud normalmente austera.

Una vez comprado un nuevo pendiente con pequeñas piedras azules siguió vagando por el lugar apenas atestado de gente. Un ventarrón sopló con tal fuerza que se le cayó al capucha y l flojo moño a su pelo cayó. Se hizo el cabello atrás para poder ver, distinguió el listón volando.

—A-ay no...—ese le gusta mucho por el tipo de tela, ignorando y atropellando a gente que le interrumpe el camino persiguió al volador objeto que se aleja cada vez más de su alcance. La brisa paró afortunadamente, por tanto, empezó a caer.

El pequeño listón cayó en la mano de alguien que parece haberlo esperado. Algo jadeante por la carrera que tuvo que pegar se enderezo—Lo siento, la brisa... la brisa...—. Balbucea a modo de excusa antes de quedarse totalmente mudo y aflojar cada musculo del cuerpo. En blanco y observando fijamente a la persona que sostiene su listón.

—Entiendo, mi tarea acaba de irse volando. Espero que nadie la atrape. —ríe, los bonitos ojos de cervatillos cerrándose un poco achinados y el labio superior apenas visible. La bella sonrisa de dientes blancos solo sirvió para ponerlo colorado.

—T-tu-t-tu...

—Oh, lo siento. Soy Jeon Jung-Kook. Mi padre viene de Asia y a ello-

—te entiendo, tranquilo, entiendo todo lo que dices. —se apresura a decir.

— ¿eh? ¡Oh! ¡Genial! —dice con la mirada desviada, negado a verlo a la cara y Jimin solo puede sentir que su corazón da embestidas contra su caja torácica—. Estem... toma, esto es tuyo al fin y al cab-

—Gracias, Jungkook.

El joven notablemente nervioso se quedó mirando las manos de Jimin en al suya. Jimin estaba propiciando el contacto sin un sentido real, sólo como una necesidad de hacer un mínimo toque con la piel de Jungkook. Con las manos se acomoda el cabello en lo que sostiene el listo entre sus labios y Jungkook no aparta su atención del hombre con cabello azulado. Una vez arreglado se puso la capucha y sonrió a Jungkook.

— ¿Estás ocupado? No salgo mucho de la mansión en la que trabajo como tutor y sería lindo tener un paseo con alguien que no implique mi trabajo. —se acercó, quizá demasiado y Jungkook tragó grueso, aun viendo a otro lado y los nervios sumados al pánico impidiendo un buen funcionamiento de sus funciones motoras y neuronales.

—Su-supongo que sí puedo...

Jungkook no le habla, él es quién corta el silencio. Realmente habla trivialidades y sin sentidos saltando entre los dos idiomas que debe conocer el menor. Muy en el fondo sabe que lo hace por una única razón: Espera que Jungkook se ría en su cara y le diga que lo recuerda. No puede ser que exista tanta casualidad en el mundo y ya que lo tiene en frente de nuevo, que mínimamente recuerde quién es.

Está bien si ya no está el sentimiento. Solo... _Quiere que sepa quién es..._

—N-no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Oh, eso... me llamo Park Jimin, es un gusto, Jungkookie. —le acaricia la cabeza por la parte trasera y un poco la nuca. El contacto para el resto era muy extraño, no por quién lo propicia, para nada; él podía hacerlo con todos, el problema es quien lo recibe.

—Solo mi papá me dice de ese modo.

—Ahora yo también te diré así, acostúmbrate. —ríe y le agarro del brazos. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Jungkook que no se quejó, permaneció confundido y nervioso.

Lo usual en él es rechazar el contacto por la vergüenza que le provoca una cercanía así con el resto de seres humanos a su alrededor. Con este recién aparecido es distinto, es... _familiar_. Como si fuese a alguien de toda la vida a quién le hace sentir cómodo y hasta necesitado de ese acercamiento tan descarado como el de ningún otro que haya conocido hasta ahora.

Pasaron un buen día, una linda tarde... Como unos nuevos amigos y un ligero tinte desilusionado por aquel detalle desmemoriado.

No obstante... Jimin tiene una duda muy grande en mente. No la puede pasar por alto.

— ¡Yoongi! —Llama apenas llega la jardín de la casona. Quién sabe o es capaz de medir si lo que demuestra es emoción o confusión. Ambas opciones son totalmente factibles en este instante—. YOONGI.

—Escándalo...—siempre que está echado en algún árbol lo hace pensar que se parece mucho a un gato. Desde ya, se ve bastante enfurruñado, posiblemente por interrumpir su sueño—. ¿Qué?

—Tu... tu dijiste que no podía traer a Jungkook de regreso ¿cierto? —asintió sin verlo siquiera, aburrido y sin interés en la conversación—. Y que nada vence a la muerte... ¡VI A JUNGKOOK! ¡NO FUE UNA ALUCINACIÓN! ¡ÉL...!

— ¿Está vivo? Sí, lo sé. Tiene diecisiete a poco de dieciocho en este momento; heredero de una larga línea de comerciantes de pieles, telas y todo lo que se les cruce. Venidos de Asia y un montón de datos irrelevantes.

— ¿Lo sabías? —increpa con la emoción bajando a cada segundo. Yoongi lo miró, juega con una pequeña rama.

—Evidentemente lo sabía. Lleva viviendo en esta ciudad desde los cinco años, es decir, el mismo periodo de tiempo que tu llevas aquí. Desvíe la solicitud de tus servicios para educarlo, también a su hermano... Incluso evite que esta familia se relacione con la suya. —sonrió con aire malicioso y cínico. Jimin se acercó un poco más al árbol.

—Por qué... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Podríamos...! ¡Yo...!—apretó los puños y un cristal cercano se rompió por completo. Yoongi chasqueó la lengua y apareció frente a Jimin que dio un par de pasos atrás espantado.

— ¿para que? ¿Para estar más con él? Deja las imbecilidades, Jimin, tienes años suficientes para saber que esto que reclamas es lo más patético.

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA! CREÍ QUE NO LO VERÍA NUNCA MÁS Y... RESULTA QUE TIENE YA DIECIOCHO AÑOS. —reclama histérico. Yoongi lo agarró de la muñeca y lo atrajo con brusquedad, logró asustarlo.

—No te iba a tirar de nuevo y directo a él. Ya pasó una vez y te provocabas ayuno; sin mencionar que llorabas como una perra adolorida. Escúchame bien: Si está vivo es por culpa tuya, por haberlo querido tanto le estas causando un bucle, renacerá y renacerá en lo que tu sigas vivo. Su alma jamás encontrará la paz, solo caerá de nuevo en este mundo de mierda del que tanto quieres huir.

—Y-yo-

—Aún si mueres, si llega esa remota posibilidad ¿sabes que pasará? Te desapareces, tu alma no asciende, tampoco desciende, solo se esfuma como el poco que es a pesar de todo—lo cogió del rostro, Jimin estaba a nada de gritar por el pánico que el causaba Yoongi así—. Así que su condena depende de ti y si tanto lo amas te reto a intentar esfumarte para salvarlo.

—Lo haría...

— ¿Enserio? Como te digo, es un reto. Haz semejante estupidez y seré yo quién te meta en la cabeza de una puta vez lo que no te conviene. Niñato—lo empuja, Jimin trastabilló y acabó por caer al suelo—. Tenía veintiocho si no me equivocó.

— ¿De qué hablas...?

—De que solo le quedan diez que vivir.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡ESPERA, YOONGI!

—El amor lo trajo rápido... Quién sabe qué pase con los que más se pegaron a ti. —se hace el desatendido antes de desaparecer. Jimin se quedó con la mano estirada y expresión de e espanto.

¿Diez años? Quiere decir que... ¿Jungkook va a morir al cumplir los veintiocho? No, eso no puede ser posible. Aunque en teoría también es imposible que esté vivo ahora. Sabiendo de antemano lo que significa estar vivo y estar viendo pasar eras... no es algo que le desee a Jungkook, aun si no lo recuerda el alma si lo hace, es un compendio de lo vivido.

Vio el suelo donde tiene las manos apoyadas, en blanco y queriendo que todo deje de tornarse complicado...

* * *

Su niñito es tan tonto... tan inocentón. Decir información y verdades a medias es divertidísimo por lo mismo. Es una de las pocas razones por las cuales vale interrumpir sus constantes siestas. Observarlo en secreto se ha vuelto una costumbre demasiado arraigada, tanto que lo irrita no poder hacerlo.

En las únicas ocasiones en que se encuentra incapacitado para hacerlo es cuando Jimin realmente lo rechaza. Lo gracioso es que ni siquiera sabe cómo hacerlo. Al menos no consiente, pero eso de momento es irrelevante.

Su perturbación por el dichoso niño humano, Jungkook, regresó para quedarse aparénteme.

Si tan solo le dijera que por el lugar hay más gente conocida... sería incluso beneficioso, querría darse a la fuga apenas viera a Taehyung tan campante comprando manzanas en el mercado o jugando con su pequeño perro. A Namjoon siendo consejero del actual rey de España... Ah~ Podría incluirlos en el sin sentido que es la vida de Jimin.

Incluirlos como las fichitas de juego que son para él. Piezas de ajedrez. Demasiados peones, un rey que tarde o temprano va a caer y una reina solitaria. Su tablero usual y que siempre disfruta de tener.

Que todo caiga, todo menos su reina.

Lo ve ir a un encuentro con Jungkook. Los ve reírse, abrazarse aunque al menor le de mucha vergüenza aquel contacto que viene con caricias bastante insinuantes de Jimin. Sabe que su tonto niño ya tomó la egoísta decisión y vamos, creyó por un mínimo instante que Jimin tendría la usual gentileza de desear el bien ajeno.

Lo cierto es que en esta ocasión no. A pesar de todo esta con Jungkook. Aparentemente su egoísmo pudo más. Lo molesta tanto que Jimin solo sea capaz de sacar esa vena carente de inocencia cuando se trata de Jungkook. Le desea bien al mismo tiempo que no es capaz de dejarlo ir.

Jungkook se mantiene ahí, atraído y sin poderlo evita a quién le parece un luminoso y perfecto lucero. Que parejita de miserables, casi tiene la suficiente lastima que decirles cómo iba a acabar todo esto para que se ahorraran las sonrisas. Los humanos son demasiado tontos... que insoportable.

Excepto Jimin, él es tierno siendo un tonto ignorante.

Todo toma su curso por su cuenta, él solo se quedaría a ver cómo ocurre... al menos esa es la tapadera superficial. Como se dejó antes en claro... _él es quien mueve las piezas_. Nada peor que enojar al maestro y líder de partida.

Sobretodo la traviesa e ignorante reina que cree que no le pertenece. Tan.. _Ilusa y manipulable_ , la mejor descripción de su tonta reina blanca.

— ¿Qué tienes? Pareces un poco nervioso.

—Porque Jungkookie me está rechazaaaando. —extiende al momento de recostarse de más sobre Jungkook. Este se puso colorado con expresión en blanco, no lo ve, pero vamos que si lo hiciera acabara de morirse de vergüenza indudablemente.

—No rechazo a Jimin-ssi, solo... nada —balbucea. Jimin acabó por sentarse en el regazo de Jungkook que expresa su contrariedad por la postura—. Esto-

—No me digas que es malo, no tiene nada de malo expresar cariño ¿entiendes? —asintió mansamente—. Bien... No hagas caso a dios, solo sígueme y volvamos a nuestro propio mundo.

Su pedido se cumplió con aquel simple beso que empezó hasta que Jungkook cedió al peso y quedó recostado en el suelo con Jimin sobre él, moviendo suavemente la cadera en busca de provocarlo evidentemente. Él solo se deja guiar mansamente por el mayor, al fin y al cabo es eso a pesar de ganarle en altura.

Algo le dice que le conviene hacerle caso en esta ocasión.

Jimin por su lado al separarse se queda mirando brevemente a Jungkook. Realmente lo tiene ahí y ya no le importa tener que sacrificarlo, verlo morir cada veintiocho años si hace falta... _Lo necesita, quiere pasar tiempo con él como sea._ Si esa es la condición para permanecer juntos que así sea. Iban a permanecer juntos en lo que el tiempo decidiera seguir siendo tiempo y la existencia.

Lo hallaría en cada oportunidad, de lo amaría en todas; no importaría lo que tenga, como venga, lo que haga... Ya han prometido amarse hasta la muerte y ese pacto sigue vivo con él. Por eso Jungkook lo acepta, su alma sabe que solo le pertenece a la suya y viceversa.

Jeon Jungkook es su eterno rey y él su eterno servidor.

 _—Iluso..._

No miró a Yoongi. Sabe que está ahí y no le importa. Ya está consiente de las consecuencias, vivirá con ellas. Todo sea por tener los eternos momentos de alegría...


	11. 5-2 Brujo

—Ser cantante es un don muy bello... Si lo usas bien, puedes conseguirte una vida mucho más tranquila a la que tienes.

—No podría deshonrar a mi padre de esa manera... Ya... Ya estoy haciendo mucho con-

—Kookie, ahórrate la saliva y perorata. Si no pudieras, no estarías aquí.

Jungkook suspiró complacido. Su idea de sexualidad era muy diferente a la que Jimin le ha mostrado en este tiempo que tienen de verse a escondidas prácticamente -por pedido suyo, para Jimin esto es innecesario-. Quizá sea un rasgo propio de la juventud, pero haberlo metido al cristianismo de repente fue una influencia fuerte. Empezando por el hecho de que ni siquiera tenían tanto sexo, por lo general era solo acariciar al otro, besarse hasta perder el aliento.

Estimular, tocar, escuchar los suspiros que surgen. Jimin se había limitado a explicar que todo el cuerpo es sexual -sin intención de que sonara vulgar-, todo puede llegar a ser erótico y generar una respuesta similar. Claro que la enseñanza vino dotada de práctica con la que tenía una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado se siente como un niño y por el otro como un hombre que en teoría ya es.

Uno capaz de responder de forma debida a Jimin.

Le gustaba sentir que Jimin lo besara en el cuello y el pecho. Lo asume a la atracción que tiene por los labios de Jimin; son tan abultados y rosados que dibujarlos le supone un hobbie. Aun así el rasgo más atractivo que tiene en su opinión... Son los ojos. Los más bonitos que haya visto, que se desaparecen cuando sonríe.

Por más que tenga el pavor y duda debido a lo implantado en base a la religión...

Le encanta Jimin, todo de él. Su apariencia, su personalidad, su forma de moverse... _**Todo.**_

También le encanta dibujarlo... Talento que seguramente no serviría de nada en su futuro, pero que aprovecha para llenar cuadernos de su secreto amante de curioso cabello color cielo. Es muy raro que Jimin permanezca quieto mucho rato, por lo que lograr un simple retrato de su rostro y luego sombrearlo es su actividad favorita actualmente. Al menos en solitario.

—Mi papá...—empezó a decir, Jimin apoyó la babilla en el pecho de Jungkook. No entiende cómo rayos es capaz de estar tan cuadrado—. Me dijo que mañana me presentaría a una candidata para ser mi prometida.

—¿No quieres? —pregunta suave.

—tendría que casarme-

— ¿No quieres? —insiste.

— ¿Qué piensas tú? —se está volviendo dependiente de sus opiniones. Jimin apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Jungkook, viendo a la pared.

—Que si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas; si lo quieres, hazlo. Así de sencillo y sin tanta vuelta. —Jungkook bufó frustrado. Hace que suene tan fácil cuando él no siente que lo sea en absoluto.

— si me caso ya no podría-

—Siempre se puede. No me importa si te quieres casar, es tu vid ay no puedo impedirte que realices lo que desees... Mi único pedido es que hagas lo que **tú** quieres—enfatiza—. Si la decisión de tu padre no te hace feliz podemos irnos, conmigo no te faltaría nada. Te lo prometo.

—Pero-

—No te estreses por decidir ahora. Piénsalo, considéralo... Sea como sea, me tendrás ahí para ayudarte y apoyarte ¿vale?

Asintió de manera apenas perceptible. Su atención se fijó en una especie de silueta cercana a la ventana ¿hay alguien ahí parado? No alcanza a distinguir si de hecho, es una persona o una sombra mal interpretable. Jimin acabó por dormirse sobre Jungkook sin pensar en nada más e ignorando la presencia de Yoongi.

 **5.2 Brujo**

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Está coqueteando con una mujer que se ve muy dispuesta a casarse con él. Es buen partido en términos económicos, también es atractivo—se encoge de hombros—. Ella no es fea, también luce simpática, quién sabe.

—No pienso hacer nada. Jungkook hace lo que desee, si le empieza a gustar ella, cosa que dudo mucho... Es libre de hacerlo. Me dijiste que tiene tiempo finito, que disfrute la vida en tanto como pueda. —se apoyó en el tronco. Sentado en una rama con Yoongi al lado.

—Como te encanta ser quién sale perdiendo.

—No pierdo—sonríe al tiempo que ve a Jungkook hacerlo con la cara roja por la chica—. Soy muy feliz viéndolo así... si siempre va a volver a mí, no tengo porque amarrarlo o presionarlo. Eso es muy cruel.

— Tampoco podría escogerte porque eres hombre. Ya sabes cómo actúan las personas ahora, son tan extraña que incluso para mi es complicado. —vio a Jimin de reojo que sigue con esa expresión sosegada y complacida de solo estar admirando a Jungkook a lo lejos.

—Ay Yoongi... ¿hay algún momento en que no estés buscando lo negativo a una situación? Si sonrieras más a menudo sería un paso para quitarte esa costumbre—menciona entre risas, Yoongi permaneció indiferente—. Y bueno... Siempre a sido complicado, solo que ahora es evidente para cualquiera, incluso para ti que lo sabes todo.

—Eso no responde la pregunta que te hice.

—Si en esta vida decide no seguir conmigo por religión, esperare a la siguiente. Con el tiempo todo cambia, las sociedades evolucionan... En algún momento estará bien y en ese momento no me rechazará. Estoy dispuesto a esperar. —suspira con cierta desilusión. Está realmente dispuesto, pero vamos, sería una espera muy larga por cómo van las cosas.

— ¿Por qué hacer algo tan tonto como eso? —pregunta sin entender lo que pasa por la cabeza de Jimin es más que cambiante. Es demasiado confusa a estas alturas y cuando se trata de Jungkook. Cuando cree que hará algo, hace totalmente lo inverso y toma rumbos que jamás se pensó que existieran tan siquiera. Jimin se acercó un momento a él, poniendo su cara un poco cerca a la de Yoongi.

Podían sentirse la respiración del otro y notar cualquier detalle en la cara ajena. Yoongi abrió un poco más los ojos debido a este acto del peli azul. Jimin sonrió lentamente, de forma dulce e impasible que terminó de desfigurar la mueca de Yoongi a una con aire enojado y casi impotente.

—Te lo he dicho antes: Porque lo amo. —dijo en un susurro tan simple y suave que le puso los vellos de punta.

Yoongi tuvo las de decirle que era inútil que quizá está exagerando los sentimientos que pueda sentir por Jungkook. Nada muy grave, pero no pudo. Como si aquella confesión fuese como un golpe directo y no quiere admitir el porqué de eso. Jimin volvió a su posición con aquella misma tranquilidad y expresión impasible. Jungkook parece haberlo visto pues hizo un gesto con la mano; ignora a la chica que hablaba y habla viendo otra cosa.

—Podría esperar todo lo que sea necesario para que él lo haga de nuevo—Yoongi se crispaba cada vez más—. _Breath... Should I take a deep? Faith... Should I take a leap? Taste... What a bitter sweet. All my, all my life. Let me face my fears... Watch me cry all my tears..._

—Por qué él. No tiene... no tiene nada de-

—No es especial. Es un humano como cualquiera, pero es al que amo y el que me amó y podría amarme de nuevo. Eso lo hace especial solo para mí. —cierra los ojos y suspira, lleno de aquella paz que terminó de colmar la paciencia de Yoongi, el cual le apretó la muñeca de manera repentina.

—Eres tan estúpido.

Desapareció de repente. Jimin miró su muñeca, tenía una marca negra en esta. Diría que es un morado por el apretón, pero es totalmente negra. Bajó un poco la manga de su camisa y lo dejó así. No vale la pena preocuparse por esa actitud de Yoongi. Es igual a cada vez que habla de Jungkook o incluso su tiempo con Namjoon. Se acostumbró a esa actitud.

Yoongi no volvió a aparecer, aun si lo llamaba él no venía. No está seguro de si lo extraña o no. A final de cuentas lo único que hacía era intentar llenarle de pesimismo -como si ya no tuviera el suyo propio-. El tema Jungkook sigue avanzando sin ningún problema.

Claro, se iba a casar porque a final del día sigue teniéndole demasiado respeto a su familia y no se siente capaz de decepcionarlos huyendo o rechazando algo que es obligatorio para seguir un buen estilo de vida. Jimin solo le apoyó diciendo que si no lograba amarla, intentara ser su amiga y así no fuese tan pesado.

De todos modos, Solo tendrían cuatro años de matrimonio a lo mucho...

¿Cómo moriría Jungkook? Está muy sano, nada es potencialmente peligroso para él o su familia. A menos que la gente tuviera esas cóleras colectivas y los atacara por tratarse de extranjeros llenándose de poder social. Lo duda mucho y si fuese así, evitaría que muera así.

Podría tratarse de un simple accidente, uno con el cual ni cuenta se daría. Envenenamiento, caída por las escaleras, de un árbol, ahogarse con algo... ha pensado mucho al respecto, tanto que se pregunta ¿Por qué no intentar ayudarlo como Yoongi lo hizo hace tantísimos años? Quizá sea una forma de escapar a ese destino fulminante.

Aunque Jungkook tendría que aceptarlo y saber que es lo que es realmente. Debe pensar que es un brujo o algo del estilo, pero no llega realmente a la conclusión real debido a que ni siquiera Jimin sabe que es. Hay muchas alternativas... Solo que no habría vuelta atrás a ninguna de ellas, no inmediatamente.

Es demasiado complicado esto. Bueno, de ser fácil, sería muy extraño a decir verdad.

* * *

—Es tan desagradable...—murmura Jimin junto a Jungkook, se cubrió la nariz.

— ¿Sirve realmente? —interroga curioso.

—Obviamente funciona, nadie puede evitar no morirse así.

Ver como es crucificada y quemada una mujer acusada bruja es asqueroso. Huele espantoso, los gritos que da le causan escalofríos y cuanta cosa más no siente de verlo. Es muy común por la inquisición y -aunque se niegue-, el morbo de algunos padres y monjas que acusan falsamente para llenar su perversión al respecto.

De lo más irónico.

— ¿Tu eres "brujo"? —pregunta tan directo que Jimin mueve un poco la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Creo que no. —admite inseguro.

— ¿Qué pasa si alguien te descubre?

—Posiblemente me pongan ahí. —evade el asunto de que nadie podría siquiera pensar en lastimarlo.

—Oh...

—O me pongan una plancha en el pecho, luego varias pesas hasta que mi cuerpo se rompa por dentro... hay muchas opciones. —murmura.

—No deberías venir a la boda. Alguien podría-

—Oh, vamos, necesito verte con el traje. Será precioso. —le jala la mejilla y Jungkook enrojeció.

—Podrían hacerte daño. No quiero que lo hagan.

—No me pasará nada, no te preocupes, he vivido hasta ahora ¿no?

Se escabulleron de la escandalosa multitud que celebra la muerte de esa mujer. Jimin la había visto muchas veces, no era bruja para nada. Ni siquiera fingía serlo y por eso le daba más pena de lo usual. Pasaron frente a una enorme iglesia, por la cual Jungkook se casaría dentro de poco. Un guapo novio de veintiún años, casi viejo considerando los estándares del momento.

—si juro amarte frente a esto ¿estaríamos casados? —interroga con ligero bochorno, Jimin se rió y cubrió la sonrisa con una mano, apenado por esa pregunta tan directa—. Es básicamente lo mismo.

—las bodas no valen de mucho, la muerte puede romperla... El amor no se rompe y tu me amas... ¿cierto? —extendió con cierto miedo a la respuesta.

—No puedo amarla a ella porque amo a Jimin-ssi, por eso me caso ¿no? —responde divertido e igual de nervioso, pero sincero por sus sentimientos.

Jimin aprovechó el día frío y nublado para crear una niebla ligera y poder darle un beso a Jungkook en los labios al tiempo en que entrelaza los dedos con los del más joven que estira los labios entre el contacto amoroso por parte del más bajo.

Debido a que se hacía tarde se separaron para ir cada quién por su camino. Jungkook sopló entre sus manos, quizá este año si nevaría. Sería lindo verlo junto a Jimin. Se detuvo cuando alguien le llamó la atención. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¿necesita algo? —pregunta un poco extrañado de que no diga nada el hombre. Es un sacerdote si no está equivocado.

—No. Solo me gustaría advertirlo—puso la mano en el hombro de Jungkook, que empezó a sentir un profundo escalofrío—. De que tenga cuidado... El diablo suele tentar a los que están próximos a casarse.

Soltó un aliento que no sabía que retenía y asintió sin más. El sacerdote dejó de tocarlo.

* * *

Hay un alboroto tremendo en la casona. Algo mosqueado se levantó y casi se muere del susto por ver fuego tanto dentro de la habitación como fuera. Hizo cambiar su ropa a una normal en lo que corría a la habitación de Hwasa y la cogía en brazos de golpe, quién sabe si asfixiada por el fuego que hace arder la propiedad.

No encontró a sus padres, muchos sirvientes también están tirados en el suelo. Pensaba en volver con ellos hasta que se dio cuenta de que hay mucha gente frente a la casona. Es de mañana ya, pero las... seis o siete como mucho. Apretó a Hwasa que tose recuperando la conciencia.

— ¿Q-que pasa...?—interroga asustado de toda esa gente.

— ¡BRUJO!

— ¡SALVÓ A LA NIÑA, DEBE SERLO TAMBIÉN.

— ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENLA! ¿¡QUE LES PASA!? ¡HEY!

Gritó cuando le clavaron en la cara una especie de estaca. Retrocedió temblando de miedo. El pecho le duele de lo mucho que late su pobre corazón azorado. Antes de darse a la fuga como dios manda se percató de que lo estaban rodeando. Se forzó a si mismo, a su poder inentendible, a ser más fuerte y que de ese modo lo permitieran salir o se empezaran a atacar entre ellos.

— ¡NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR, LO QUE HACE ES PARA NO SALIR LASTIMADO! ¡AGÁRRENLO!

Gimió adolorido por el agarre tan brusco que le tuvieron ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona? ¿Por qué están todos enojados? A empujones y golpes lo llevaron arrastrando a el calabozo donde hay más mujeres y algún que otro joven acusado de brujería.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? ¡YOONGI! —grita desesperado y asustado. Lo desnudaron a tirones y le lanzaron ropa que ha visto perfectamente en quién ponen—. Y-yo no... Y-yo no soy-

—No puedes mentir ahora, no cuando ya te delataron y tu identidad queda expuesta. —dice el guardia sin interés. Jimin se vistió solo por no estar desnudo.

Puede pasar por el barrote sin mucho problema, pero no entiende ¿Delatado por quién? Nadie sabe que tiene "habilidades" particulares por decirlo de algún modo. Se hizo el cabello atrás de manera insistente, se le viene a cara. Una chica tuvo la gentileza de darle una cinta que debió estar entre la ropa que le quitaron. Se amarró el cabello.

—Hay más alboroto del normal...

—necesito hablar con alguien.

— ¿un amigo? —ríe con expresión agotada—. Nadie vendrá ayudarte, si hace, será condenado igual. Nadie es tan tonto de hacer eso. Amigo, familiar, amante... Solo resígnate a que va a pasar. —sugiere a nada de llorar. Jimin dio un largo soplo que hizo desaparecer una porción de las rocas. Todos lo vieron llenos de impresión.

—salgan de aquí y huyan tanto como puedan ¿me entendieron? Nadie se acordará de esto. Solo váyanse. —no tuvieron que decirlo de nuevo y estando ahí dentro son los que menos para ir gritando que si es "brujo". Cuando llegaron a buscarlo Jimin impidió que lo tocaran, podía caminar por sí mismo.

Jungkook debe estar cerca... debe haber escuchado que quemaron la casa en la que trabaja. Esos rumores se esparcen muy rápido. Siseó cuando fue amarrado de las manos tras la espalda para ir entre la gente que lo abuchea y celebra que le van a matar. Quién sabe co- Olvidenlo, ya arreglaron un poste lleno de paja para quemar. Tragó grueso.

— ¿Dónde está? —se pregunta incesante mientras ve a los alrededores. Llegó finalmente a la tarima y cuando alzó la mirada se sorprendió de quién estaba ahí—. ¡JUNG...!

—Silencio. —le dieron un golpe que hizo rebotar su cerebro. Atontado caminó y se dejó amarrar. Jungkook se le acercó, expresión extrañamente indiferente.

—Jung-Jungkook ¿Qué es lo que...? ¡AY! ¡JUNG... JEON, ME DUELE, SUEL-SUELT...!

Vio con ojos tremendamente abiertos como algunos pequeños cabellos caen al suelo. Alzó la mirada de nuevo. Jungkook había hecho un solo corte con una daga y el cabello amarrado está en su puño—Cabello azul como el cielo... Color que solo se consigue haciendo brujeria. —murmura el muchacho. Jimin no podía articular palabra alguna. Mueve la boca como queriendo decir algo sin poder hacerlo.

—Jungkook por favor... ¡Jungkook! —llama desesperado y bloqueado, tanto que no sabe ni cómo liberarse de ahí. Escuchó al padre apenas y como se acercó junto a quién lleva una antorcha—. Y-yo... yo no... soy brujo, por-por favor... Yo no... ¡JUNGKOOK, MÍRAME, TU ME DIJISTE QUE...!

—Los brujos hacen creer que hay amor... Lo que yo sentía por ti no era real. Era solo tu culpa.

— ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, REGRESA, YO NO...!

Chilló y trató de soltarse por la fuerza muy en vano pues eso no iba a funcionar. Miró a Jungkook al tiempo que el fuego comienza a aumentar y el humo lo molesta demasiado en los pulmones y en los ojos. Llora en voz alta, espera que de algún modo siquiera muestre arrepentimiento en lugar de esa curiosidad.

—Yono... Yo no so... —balbucea llorando y aun mirándolo.

—Nada fue real. —lee sus labios y fue como un frío escalando por su espalda.

Salir corriendo solo haría que lo vuelvan a agarrar...

 _Quema..._

Jungkook no lo va ayudar...

 _ **Quema...**_

Está diciendo que es un mentiroso... que no hubo nada...

 _ **Quema...**_

Lo vio una vez más y él sonrió como si estuviera satisfecho del olor a carne quemada, mover los labios en un burlón "lo siento" y...

 _ **QUEMA DEMASIADO.**_

Gritó demasiado fuerte, tanto fue como una explosión de fuerza que los más cercanos cayeron, las ventanas de la iglesia se quebraron y cayeron al tiempo que sus brazos se volvían dos enormes alas semejantes en color a la tela de la ropa creada en base a las llamas que lo estuvieron consumiendo.

— ¡JIMIN-SSI!

Quizá fue su imaginación, quizá fue la verdad, no sabe. Solo aleteó y se alejó dejando caer plumas a su paso. Jungkook lo vio alejarse. Estiró la mano y una pluma roja que pronto se volvió blanca en su mano. La observó curioso y...

—Tengo... ganas de vomitar...

Se encogió en sí mismo, apretando la pluma en su mano, mientras en la otra sigue el cabello azul y la cinta que lo sujetaba.

 **...**

Se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo donde sus manso volvieron a ser manos. Escuchó a gente hablar cerca hasta que alguien lo tomó del hombro preguntando si estaba bien. No supo quién era, hombre mujer, anda. Lo tomó y absorbió toda su vitalidad dejando un cascara. Desesperado por sanar las heridas de quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

Hizo lo mismo con las otras dos persona, incluso un árbol enorme que cayó como ceniza frente a él. Se siente tan débil y miserable. Con un último respiro quedó echado en el suelo, acurrucándose para sanar y descansar.

¿Cuánto durmió? Tres semanas enteras en las cuales algunos animales del bosque se acurrucaban en él para encontrar acomodo y su calor. Apenas despertó una cierva le lamió la nariz. Su risita se quebró pronto en un sollozo.

Eso fue... _real..._

Apoyó la frente en el suelo.

 _Fue como Namjoon..._

Sollozó.

 _Solo lo traicionó para luego decir un miserable lo siento._

Siguió tan solo llorando, sintió una suave caricia en la espalda, un consuelo de quién, como siempre que debe hacerlo... _No dice una palabra._

* * *

Subió por el árbol hasta la ventana de la habitación donde está la nueva pareja. Con su cabello negro destaca menos de lo que podría en plena noche. Antes de entrar por la ventana se percató en lo que hace el ocupante.

Ve una solitaria pluma blanca, que a la luz tiene un ligero tornasol azul.

— ¿Estás bien? —escucha preguntar a la esposa de Jungkook que apenas y se acerca a él. Jungkook negó con la cabeza, apretó su entrecejo.

—Tengo muchísimas ganas de vomitar.

—Mandaré a llamar otro doctor. El anterior no dio un remedio efectivo, ni siquiera diagnóstico.

—Vale...—ella sale y Jungkook vuelve la atención a la pluma—. ¿Jimin-ssi? —murmura a sí mismo.

—No me llames así...—responde sin querer. Herido. Jungkook debió creer que era solo idea suya.

—Eso fue... ¿Real? ¿Alguien puede mentir tanto? No... Él no podría fingir tanto, él no estaba mintiendo ahí. También estaba asustado—divaga con una ligera horcajada seguida—. Estaba tan asustado... quería que lo ayudara, pero yo fui quién lo hizo y yo no quería... yo no quería... yo no-

Se arqueó y finalmente _vomitó_. Jimin abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa tirando a insulto cuando lo que iba saliendo era negro que se volvía humo al pasar unos segundos en el suelo. Duró casi dos minutos enteros soltando y soltando la desconocida sustancia. Al terminar quedó ojeroso. Jimin se alejó de la ventana.

— ¡Jungkook...! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

— ¿Por qué hice eso? —pregunta horrorizado viendo la pluma entre sus manos, sin caber en su propia impresión ¿Qué le pasó?

Jimin retrocedió y volvió por el camino que vino sin mucha prisa. El bosque se iluminaba por sí mismo con muchas luciérnagas y luz de luna. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo en que alza la mirada y mira al cielo. Jungkook no quería hacerlo en realidad... se miró en la superficie de un lago cercano.

—El azul es un color bonito...—murmura viendo como su cabello se va volviendo de ese tono.

—Creí que consumirías la vida de él. —ni siquiera dijo su nombre, su ira era bastante evidente en su voz.

—Por un momento lo pensé... pero luego vi que no quiso hacerlo.

—lo hizo ¿¡Qué otra cosa importa!?

—La intención me importa más que el acto.

— ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO!

—Yoongi-

— ¿¡QUE DEBE HACER PARA QUE LO ODIES!? PARA QUE TU MISMO DESEES SU MUERTE O LO MATES. NAMJOON ASESINO A TU HIJA Y LO ODIASTE DE INMEDIATO, PERO CUANDO SE TRATA DE TI... CUANDO SE TRATA DE ÉL...

—T-tu cara...—estaba empezando a asustarse por lo mucho que se rompe el rostro de porcelana de Yoongi, puede ver negrura en el pequeño agujero que hay en su mejilla.

—NO IMPORTA CUANTO HAGA, SOLO LO DEJAS PASAR.

—Él solo-

—Ni siquiera cuando apareció Iu lo odiaste, ni siquiera cuando iba a engañarte con esa hija de perra; él lo iba a hacer, pero el muy maldito entró en razón cuando te vio y LO ECHÓ TODO A PERDER, COMO SI NO FUESE CAPAZ DE SEGUIR UNA MALDITA ORDEN COMO JIN O COMO NAMJOON. —reclama furico. Jimin puso expresión de confusión ¿Seguir órdenes? ¿¡Como que ordenes!?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso...? —murmura apretando los puños.

— ¡QUE ES UN INÚTIL! ¡QUE SOLO EXISTE PARA ARRUINAR MI EXISTENCIA AL ARREBATARME LA TUYA! Todos los demás pudieron hacer fácilmente lo que les dije para.

—Qué fue lo que dijiste ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! —ordenó saber.

—Lo necesario para que enfrentaras la realidad y que tanto pareces ignorar—se acercó quizá demasiado, dando un miedo terrible por lo mucho que se está rompiendo su rostro—. Solo andas como un pajarillo volando por todo lado y cantando al primero que te da cariño cuando FUI YO quién te salvó de morir como un maldito desecho de mierda; YO te di una vida que cualquiera quisiera; YO te di el poder que nadie más en este mundo tiene y YO SOY QUIEN MÁS TE HA QUERIDO Y PROTEGIDO DE TODOS. SI NO IBAS A SER FELIZ PERTENECIÉNDOME NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE LO FUERAS CON MÁS NADIE.

— ¿¡Que estás loco o...!?

— ¿¡POR QUÉ YO NO SOY SUFICIENTE!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NI SIQUIERA CIRCULA POR TU CABEZA QUERERME A MI!? —interroga cogiéndolo del cuello y ejerciendo presión—. Eres un malagradecido, un imbécil y me vale poco seguirte lastimando con tal de que por fin entiendas que debes hacer y cuál es tu lugar.

— ¡Suéltame! —cayó a la orilla del lago, se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos—. No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando. Lo hiciste porque quisiste dármelo, no porque yo te importara en realidad y todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es intentar que yo odiara a todos-

—¿¡Y por qué!? Porque nadie aparte de mí, que no soy humano, vale la pena para ti—explica dándose un suave golpe en el pecho—. Ellos te abandonan ¿te olvidas de Jin? Te iba a usar porque es un humano que cede a la voluntad de cualquiera, cedió sin tapujo a **mis** órdenes

 _«Es mayor beneficio para ti que ellos tengan al brujo... No querrás caer por pecador cuando el juicio final venga ¿no es así?»_

 _Jin fue tan fácil..._

—Namjoon... el pobre miserable y malviviente que se golpeó tanto la cabeza se hizo sangre. Para nada, solo cedió al final cuando le hice ver la realidad que pasaría apenas alguien se pudiera enterar.

 _«Esa niña es muestra de tu infidelidad... ¿Sabes qué pasa con los infieles con hombres? ¿Qué pasará con tu hijo real? Deshazte de la evidencia... deshazte de la evidencia de que estuviste con un brujo»_

 _«Mátala, ignora que llore... Mátala, mátala, mátala ahora.»_

 _«Si no la matas tú, lo hará alguien más ¿te lo imaginas? Luego irían por tu cabeza por ser el padre de semejante pecado.»_

 _Pobre Namjoon... Lo intentó._

—Y Jungkook solo... solo fue... Un imbécil que no pudo ni siquiera acostarse con Iu, lo único que hizo bien fue dejarse matar por Seunghyun con **mi** influencia; que no pudo ganarse tu desprecio. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era delatarte y con eso debías odiarlo, pero tu...

 _«Ella es más linda... Y es mujer. Solo mírala ¿No prefieres a alguien que pueda darte una familia?»_

 _«Sí tomas su mano todo el problema con el otro reino queda arreglado. Una persona no vale la pena.»_

 _«Escógela, escógela... ¡ESCÓGELA!»_

 _Jungkook no cedió en ese momento..._

 _«Es un brujo»_

 _«¿vas a sacrificar a la familia que te lo dio todo? Si tu caes, caen contigo.»_

 _«Los brujos pueden hacer que los ames»_

 _«Solo es magia. No es real.»_

 _«¿Cómo sabes que no te miente?»_

 _«Debes hacer que arda... para que no te siga engañando.»_

 _Y el pequeño Jungkook cayó._

—T-tu... destruiste todo o que tenía...

— Tú no tienes nada.

—tenía... tenía a Namjoon... a Solar...

—ya te dije que-

—ME QUITASTE A MI FAMILIA POR UN CAPRICHO. MI BEBÉ NO TENÍA NI UN AÑO Y POR TU CULPA NAMJOON LA MATÓ—acusa al grito, más que herido y recordando aquello como si hubiese pasado hace poco—. COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ME QUIERES CUANDO... CUANDO TODA MI DESGRACIA VIENE POR TI. ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL.

Te advertí, siempre te advertí que ocurriría y tu no me hiciste caso. Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook—bufa con una risa—. Que importa, a todos y cada uno de ellos los condenaste por no hacer caso. Por insistir en pertenecer a alguien más que fuese yo. Lo hiciste bien por un tiempo hasta que... lo escupiste.

Jimin se llevó las manos a la garganta. Recordó cuando vomitó aquella sustancia negra, como se sintió de liberado tras eso. Como lo siguió haciendo, pero se negaba a abandonar su voluntad. Incluso ahora Namjoon también...

 _¿Qué acaso Yoongi lo controla todo desde siempre...?_

Sentirse traicionado se queda corto—Y no me importa caerme a pedazos por repetirlo las veces que haga falta—. Jimin se alejó al tiempo que Yoongi se acercaba a él. Iban entrando cada vez más al lago. Jimin quería escaparse de él a como diera lugar, más asustado que nunca y de quién jamás imaginó. Creyó que Yoongi era como un confidente... No que pasaba esto. Se hundió y nadó para alejarse hasta llegar a una orilla cercana.

—No puedo ni quiero matarte... Pero si tanto te gusta el agua... Quédate ahí e internalízalo.

Yoongi lo hundió y lo siguió haciendo hasta que llegaron al fondo. El sueño lo invade. No por estar falto de aire, simplemente sueño. Ve a Yoongi que lentamente se va alejando y desapareciendo al tiempo que una especie de cubierta de hielo lo empieza a recubrir.

Estiró la mano, intentando darse un impulso para salir—Quiero... despedirme...—gimotea antes de dormirse y que la cubierta cristalina se vuelva más gruesa y se selle por completo con él dentro durmiendo. Yoongi desde la orilla del lago tocó su rostro.

Ah... eso era lo que tanto lo molestaba de Jimin hablando de sus sentimientos... _que no eran dirigidos a él._

Quizá si lo deja dormir iba a olvidarse de todo lo que acaba de confesar sin querer... Cómo manipuló a Jin para que lo entregara; como manipuló a Namjoon para que asesinara a la bebé; como intentó que Jungkook se acostara con Iu... Como le dio poder al rey enemigo para que Jungkook finalmente muriera, como lo manipuló para que pensara que el amor que se tenían era falso...

—Soy yo quién tiene la razón...—se dice mirando las demás heridas que tiene. Incluso haber _manipulado_ a Jimin para que desconfiara de todos... _ese germen negro que ocultaba la inocencia que tiene..._ es justificado.

Nada de lo que ha hecho está mal, con un poco de tiempo, Jimin lo entendería.


	12. 6 Precio

When I was fifteen years old, I had nothing  
 _The world was too big and I was small_  
 _Now I can't even imagine now_  
 _I was scentless and completely empty_  
 _I pray_

Suspiró abriendo los ojos y mirando el enorme cielo azulado con algunas nubes llenando el firmamento. Que no fuese tan simplón, que cubrieran el sol de tanto en tanto. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó cantar de nuevo: No logró hacerlo. Golpeó la lengua contra su mejilla en gesto frustrado al tiempo que se volvía a acomodar en su lugar sin nada del decoro o etiqueta que debería portar.

Balanceó la cabeza y miró el anillo en su dedo anular, símbolo del matrimonio que contrajo hace ocho años y que... sencillamente no sirve para nada. Es de todo menos un matrimonio; no es culpa de Sunmi que las cosas hayan tomado este rumbo en realidad, ella es una buena persona, bastante simpática y linda, sin embargo, como le puede explicar la razón por la cual apenas han tenido sexo como... seis veces en todo este tiempo.

Como decirlo sin que lo acuse y lo maten después... Que no deja de pensar en el amante que tuvo antes.

Que no solo era un hombre, sino que fue juzgado por brujo y casi podría decirse que es cierto. Extraña a su Jimin... Su pequeño gato calicó con cabello azul como el cielo que le dio su color. Tamborileó los dedos antes de volver a exhalar y seguido sacar la pluma blanca tornasol de entre su ropa.

Es lo único que tiene de él sus cuadernos fueron quemados por el mismo en esa especie de parón mental que tuvo. Lo único que realmente vive de su Jimin es esta solitaria pluma que no suelta jamás.

Lo recuerda demasiado bien... Como sonreía, como bailaba, como cantaba... _Como le pedía que le creyera_. Moqueó. Jimin rogó, lloró y gritó que le creyera que ese sentimiento que tenían uno por el otro no era cuestión de magia, poderes o lo que sea, se trataba de una realidad... Que por su pensamiento obnubilado puso tan en duda que llegó a reírse en su cara mientras lo veía sufrir al estarse quemando.

Lo recuerda irse volando. Casi como un fénix que no es lastimado por el fuego, sino que se alimenta y revive de este y sus cenizas. No pasó así... Jimin no volvió a aparecer. Lo buscó incesante, intentó encontrar pistas, pero nada. Quedó como el bello y encantador brillo del cielo que fue quemado un trece de octubre en la plaza.

Si, fue en el día de su cumpleaños. Aunque Jimin ni siquiera prestaba atención a eso, ya se había convertido en una fecha irrelevante. No así para Jungkook que había planeado cómo celebrarlo.

Apretó los labios y golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza con el tronco del árbol. Debió decirle que si cuando pudo... _huir de todo, estar juntos_ , tal vez de ese modo no habría pasado nada; quizá así estarían juntos hoy sin que la culpa lo esté comiendo vivo, sin el arrepentimiento. Por algún motivo, recuerdo haberlo escuchado hablar una semana después de haber sido puesto a quemar en la hoguera.

Debió ser solo una alucinación, Jimin no estaba ahí...

Prestó atención al frente por sentir una mirada muy penetrante. Hay un ciervo blanco de enormes astas en pie observándolo. Frunció un poco el entrecejo ¿Cómo es que un animal así está tan a la vista? Tomó su arco y flecha y apuntó. Sería una linda decoración o una buena cena, dependiendo de qué tan malo sea su humor al volver a la casona que habita únicamente con su esposa y algún que otro sirviente.

Disparó la flecha y se clavó justo al lado del ciervo que apenas movió las orejas. Baló y dio un par de pasos adelante. Jungkook tomó otra flecha, sin ver que el proceso la pluma blanca quedó un tanto fuera y el viento sopló.

— ¡Mierda! —rechistó alterado de que se fuera volando. Esta apenas tomó vuelo para luego ir cayendo grácil al suelo. Empezó a bajar del árbol con prisa hasta que... _el ciervo tomó la pluma_ —. ¡Vuelve aquí animal! —quejumbra saltando la poca distancia de falta y persiguiendo al inmaculado ser.

Se detuvo, prensó el arco y disparó. Rozó el muslo del ciervo que tras pasar un árbol se hizo un lobo negro. Dejó caer el arco, impresionado por decir un eufemismo. Empezó a correr a toda prisa tras el animal tan negro como el carbón. Una idea tonta empezó a cruzar su cabeza ¿Y si es Jimin?

En aquel momento pudo tener alas ¿Por qué no ser metamórfico? ¡Podía transformar el fuego en flores! ¡cambiar a ser un ciervo y un lobo no debería ser tan difícil! Se rasgó un poco la ropa en toda la persecución tan infinita tras el can. Es gracioso, pero la pluma blanca resalta entre su hocico negro. Cayó por una picada que el animal saltó sin problema.

— ¿Ji-Jimin? —pregunta en un balbuceo. El lobo está sentado a unos metros de él con la pluma en el hocico. Ahora que se fija, tiene muchos lunares de pelo... casi diría que es como ver cristal quebrado.

Al levantarse e intentar acariciarlo empezó a correr de nuevo. Ofuscado lo persiguió hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un lago inmenso y que parece un rotundo espejo con el cielo. Tan cristalino que roza lo imposible. Jadea sudado y mira al lobo andar con calma a un árbol y al pasar... No era Jimin.

No obstante, sí es una persona.

—Decepción. —menciona el hombre de cabello negro, ojos pequeños y piel de porcelana... Tanto así, que literalmente está quebrada. Hay partes de su rostro que faltan, totalmente desaparecidas y aparentemente se sigue rompiendo.

—Lo... siento, creí que eras alguien más—dice entre jadeos constantes y avergonzado, se dio cuenta sin mucho problema—. ¿Podrías darme la pluma? Es... de alguien muy querido, creo que me moriría si la pierdo. —admite estirando la mano.

—No—responde seco en voz baja. Seguido se ríe y Jungkook tuvo un fuerte eco por aquel ruido—. No lo querías...

—Tu... el sacerdote...—sabía que se le hacía familiar, pero con aquellas rupturas en el rostro resultaba casi imposible reconocerlo—. ¡TÚ...!—Su voz también es la misma a la bruma que lo impulsó a creer que todo con Jimin fue falso.

 _ **¡POR CULPA DE ESTE ENANO NO ESTÁ CON JIMIN!**_

—Yo. Si. Eres lento. —menciona aburrido de vuelta a la indiferencia. En su mano está la pluma, la cual parece ahora más blanca entre sus manos.

Jungkook estuvo a nada de acercarse para darle un golpe en la cara a ver si terminaba de romperse. Sin embargo, un mareo se lo impidió, uno de los tantos que ha tenido muy últimamente: Un mareo que lo induce a ver cosas extrañas o bueno, no tan extrañas.

Está en un palacio... asesina a un hombre que de hecho, podría ser su padre; al lado de éste está Jimin, con un cabello gris y expresión llena de superioridad que no cuadra para nada en él. Su mirada fría lo hace pensar que no se trata realmente de él... También lo ha ve con un hombre apenas más alto que él, cabello blanco y ojos pequeños, rasgados...

Rostro perfecto, casi como si ambos fueran irreales para este mundo.

 _«Tengo miedo de que me consumas y yo esté feliz por eso»_

 _»Eres mi euforia y yo tu serendipia... ¿recuerdas?«_

 _«Euforia... Mi serendipia es la euforia, que lindo.»_

—parece que ya le estas tomando la marcha. —dice en un murmullo. Jungkook lo mira, totalmente atolondrado.

—Tú... Jimin-ssi...

—Que pudieras verme es extraño, aunque supongo que siempre existe el uno en un millón—suspira con resignación. Juega con la pluma entre sus dedos—. El uno en un millón que era capaz de lastimarlo de forma exitosa. De no haber sido tu quién lo decía, nadie le hubiera puesto ni una mano encima. Qué curioso es como lo que más amamos es lo único capaz de matarnos sea lenta o eficazmente. —reflexiona con aire entristecido y desilusionado.

— ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué se supone que eres? Estás... él también... eso no es una visión...—Aquello se siente como si lo vivió, también explicaría porque Jimin lo conoce desde antes y tan bien.

 _Porque ellos ya fueron algo..._

—Tu objetivo era tan simple como hacer que te odiara y te matara. El asunto es que ni eso puedes hacer—suspira frustrado—. Sea como sea... Él es solo mi precioso humano con la capacidad de estar por encima de cualquier otro.

— ¿Tu humano? —Yoongi rodó los ojos con molestia—. ¿odiarme por qué? No entiendo nada.

—Lo normal—burla—. Y es mío, me apropié de él hace mucho. Soy un parásito, necesito de alguien más para seguir existencia. Somos como uno solo en términos de vida, longevidad... si él sufre, yo también. Lastimarlo significa herirme a mí mismo...

—Por eso te estás rompiendo a pedazos—susurra sintiendo pena por él. Yoongi no dijo nada—. No te pertenece, es-

—Si lo hace. De aquí hasta que los dos estemos muertos.

—... Eso... ¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SI ESTÁ VIVO! —Dijo con tremendo brillo en los ojos. Yoongi se nota muy irritado por la conclusión a la que llegó.

—el fuego no lo habría matado aun si llegaba a ser total; no lo hiciste tú directamente—explica sin mucho detalle al respecto—. Y como te dije antes, no te odia por lo que hiciste a pesar de todo. Cuánta compasión.

—Pareces infeliz con eso...

—Me estorbas. Preferiría que estuvieras muerto, pero no puedo hacerlo sin causarme daño indirectamente—da algunos pasos largos por la orilla, Jungkook no lo pierde de vista—. Una piedra a mitad del camino... Quizá haberte asesinado antes de que pasara la unión—especula—. Sea como sea, ya no importa.

— ¿Dónde está? Tengo que ir por él, yo-

Yoongi le hizo un gesto para acercarse. Sin que pudiera entender cómo, Yoongi comenzó a caminar sobre el agua como si nada, hacía ondas leves a cada paso. Lo pensó a más no poder hasta decidirse, siguió temiendo caerse al lago tan profundo. Hay muchos peces nadando de un lado a otro. Llegaron casi al lado, un poco a la izquierda, ligeramente próximos a una orilla lateral. Yoongi señaló abajo.

—Ahí está.

Jungkook quedó boquiabierto, parecía estar en una cúpula de cristal ahí bajo el agua que mueve su cabello y ropas, algunos peces se arremolinan ahí, como si jugaran. Se arrodilló en el agua y metió levemente la mano. El agua está helada y Jimin parece dormir tan plácidamente ahí abajo, incluso se mueve y acurruca ahí.

— ¿Por qué está ahí abajo...?

—Duerme. —responde escueto y sin dar ninguna

Jungkook tarea con una sonrisa tonta. Está bien, solo dormido. Aquello lo tranquiliza enormemente. Yoongi lo mira de reojo. Jimin parecía abrir los ojos o hacer un esfuerzo por ello, al soltar un suspiro vuelve a acurrucarse con las manos en el pecho y la cabeza ladeada a la derecha.

— ¿Qué tan profundo es? ¿puedo ir por él, verdad?

—No sé.

— ¿Por qué no lo sacas de ahí? —pregunta alzando la mirada, Yoongi no respondió nada a esa cuestión.

—Puedes intentar sacarlo—menciona viendo al agua. Jungkook volvió su atención al mismo punto—. Tienes veintiocho años... Tienes la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo de ahí abajo y aguantar la respiración.

—Obviamente. —se empezó a quitar un poco de ropa. Mientras más tuviera, más pesado sería y no es muy útil al momento de intentar salir. Ya de por sí tendría peso extra.

—Si de verdad lo quieres, inténtalo. —Jungkook acabó por caer al agua. Apenas tuvo tiempo de llenar sus pulmones de aire para luego empezar a nadar hacia el fondo que se ilumina por luz filtrada y un poco de fluorescencia.

Fue relativamente fácil llegar hasta la cúpula de cristal. Empezó a golpearla con fuerza. Abrió los ojos a más no poder al darse cuenta de que las grietas que formaba gracias a la fuerza que aplicaba se iban reparando a los pocos segundos. Más rápido de lo que él podía golpear. Burbujas de aire se le escapan de entre los labios.

Dio un grito, un simple burbujeo llamando a Jimin ahí dormido que se remueve. Sacó su daga y con muchísima fuerza, más de lo que no pensó que tendría la clavó. Se percató de que Jimin tenía los ojos abiertos, aun si fue por un segundo. El cristal -las dos cubiertas-, se rompieron y pudo meter la mano para tomar la de Jimin, con la intención de jalarlo con él...

El cristal se cerró tan de golpe que le aprisionó el brazo...

El cristal trata con tanta fuerza de regenerarse que lo está apretando...

 _El cristal le cortó el antebrazo._

El agua se tiñendo de rojo. Ve arriba por un instante y luego trata de repetirlo nuevamente. Su fuerza aumenta por la desesperación. Pequeño cristales se le clavan por esto. Ya no ve bien, se está asfixiando por la falta de aire. Es un horroroso escalofrío subiendo por su columna vertebral. Abrió la boca, ya no tiene aire que soltar y quiere dormirse.

 _Piensa un solitario lo siento._

Umm... solo vivió veintiocho años... No pudo hacer demasiadas cosas. Tener una familia a la que amara, dedicarse a lo que el hubiera gustado... Fue más cobarde de e lo que se imaginó si lo analiza en retrospectiva. Es tan patético... _quisiera vivir más, vivir y acompañar a Jimin tanto tiempo como él lo hizo por su persona._

 _«¿Quisieras vivir por mi...? Mi vida ya es tuya, me gustaría que me dieras la tuya a cambio.»_

Lo que escuchó no fue una risa cruel, sino tierna y casi esperanzada. Como un último instante lo vio y estiró su mano derecha para tocar nuevamente el cristal. Jimin, aun en sueños, hizo lo mismo.

—Los humanos son tan tontos. —suspira viendo a Jungkook ya muerto. Dejó caer la pluma y esta cayó hasta el fondo, traspasó el cristal y cayó a un lado de la mano de Jimin. Volvió a la orilla.

Pensándolo, tendría que entretenerse hasta que Jimin fuese a despertar... Y ya que él ha hecho tanto a su favor, llegó el tiempo de usar los tantos hilos que Jimin le brindó.

Quién sabe cómo o por qué, pero el cadáver de Jungkook no flotó. Estuvo ahí hasta que sin explicación alguna solo desapareció y una cubierta extra se formó sobre Jimin que dejó de moverse.

 **6\. Precio**

Tomó una larga bocanada, la boca se le llenó de agua al instante y tuvo la necesidad de removerse furiosamente. Golpeó el cristal frente a él que reventó como una simple burbuja. Con prisa nadó hasta arriba y una vez fuera del agua respiró tan profundo como nunca.

— ¿Yoo-Yoongi? —balbucea, lo último que vio fue a Yoongi, en teoría debería-

 _No, lo último que vio no fue a Yoongi._

— ¡Kookie! —entró al agua de nuevo. Jungkook no puede respirar bajo el agua, se va a matar si se queda mucho tiempo abajo. Nadó desesperado por toda la profundidad del lago y nada que se topó con el hombre.

Angustiado salió del agua y antes de poder seguir con aquello miró con extrañeza a su alrededor ¿En dónde se supone que está? Se supone que esto era puro bosque, no que hay casas hechas de madera, una especie de puerto, niños correteando de un lado a otro... ¿Qué?

— ¡hey! ¡Miren! ¡Ese hombre salió del agua! —señala una niña. Jimin la miró un instante. Su ropa no es parecida en anda a la que vistes por lo regular. Su forma de hablar tampoco la conoce. Al menos no del todo. Parece español... solo que modificado.

— ¿Está perdido señor? —pregunta un niño que se acerca. Todos llevan gorras, camisas iguales, pantalones cortos. Alcanzó a ver un fierro largo con dos banderas ondeando. Una roja con amarillo y un escudo, al otra con un pino y algo que dice "campamento".

Muy bien ¿Qué pasa aquí? Está más confundido que nunca.

— ¿Señor? ¿Necesita algo? —pregunta una mujer adulta. La vio de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué año es este? —pregunta. Ella tardó en comprenderlo, como si su forma de hablar le produjera confusión y risa al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo no es capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima a ese hombre empapado.

—Estamos en el 2015—responde con una risita y la cara ligeramente sonrojada—. ¿Se perdió? Puedo ayudarlo a tomar una llamada-

La cara de espanto de Jimin fue única. Estuvo... más de quinientos años enteritos... ¡DORMIDO! Obviamente no iba a encontrar a Jungkook en el agua, hace muchísimo que ya no debería estar ahí. Tomó carrera a la entrada del bosque.

 _Algo aquí está muy mal..._

No supo cómo, llegó a un camino que asemeja un poco a la piedra, pero totalmente liso. Decidió seguirlo para ver a donde lo lleva y la forma en que ahora son las edificaciones lo dejó aún más obtuso de ser posible— ¡Yoongi! —. Llama, no tiene a nadie más a quién recurrir por desgracia. Mejor mal acompañado que tonto y perdido ¿no? Bueno, más o menos.

Hay-demasiada-gente

— ¿se le ofrece algo? —pregunta un hombre moreno. Jimin puso una mano al lado derecho del rostro del hombre.

 _Dos guerras mundiales..._

 _Cinco continentes..._

 _Guerras civiles..._

 _Caída de monarquías..._

 _Democracias..._

 _Holocaustos..._

 _Aceptación a diferentes culturas, religiones, ideales..._

 _Cambio total y radical del estilo de vida..._

Lo soltó y siguió caminando. Vaya... todo cambió demasiado...

Tras ver a muchos pudo cambiar su ropa a una con la que no desentonara en su entorno. Los autos se le hacen un poco extraños, pero al momento de subirse en uno se sintió como un niño montando a caballo por primera vez. Va tremendamente a ciegas. Sin embargo, tras ayudarse con las diferentes personas que iba cruzándose lograba formarse una idea de que pasa actualmente.

También que su hogar se llama Busan, en Corea del Sur. Porque ahora tendría tantos puntos de referencia, es como si el mundo fuera muchísimo más grande y pequeño a la vez con lo hecho por el hombre. Tenía la ligera impresión de que debía ir a Corea. No hay una razón real.

Subió a un avión y no despegó la mirada de la ventana. Nunca había estado tan alto en la vida y es fascinante. Le dieron vino, bebidas raras, comida empaquetada, comida recién hecha y hasta le regalaron joyería. Ha olvidado reprimir su encanto, quizá por el mismo estar encantado con todo lo que le rodea.

Tras muchos vuelos -gracias a las amables indicaciones-, llegó a corea. Es tan anticlimático haber vuelto tras tantos años de vida que se limitó a quedarse sentado en el aeropuerto por al menos cinco horas. Ver todo y suspirar pensando en todo lo que se perdió...

Sobó su brazo izquierdo y tuvo la necesidad de alzar la manga. Tiene una marca que rodea su antebrazo, es como una línea fina, negra. Pasó el dedo por ahí y apretó los labios. Resultaba extrañamente doloroso.

 _» Si me gustaría, hasta que el sol deje de brillar...«_

—Jungkookie es demasiado tierno. —piensa con una sonrisa leve antes de levantarse.

Quizá su necesidad de volver a casa venían por Jungkook. Según tenía entendido, él también venia de este país. Aunque su familia tenía una pasión insana por migrar. Lo sorprendía la cantidad de música que hay en todos lados, el escándalo, que sea tan distinto a lo que vio en su pequeño trayecto por España.

Quiere ir a Busan... pero Seúl está siendo demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pronto. Se vio en el reflejo de un cristal ¿estará muy viejo? O muy gordo... o muy joven. Debe tener veinte en este instante..

Aunque viendo alrededor, parece un poco desentonante aun...

—Esto es muy complicado. —suspira agotado.

Tuvo una especie de pensamiento fugaz. Yoongi admitió que siempre lo veía. En teoría debería saber que está despierto, incluso estar cerca en este momento. Intentó hallarlo con la mirada todo el tiempo y no hubo ni un miserable resultado.

Se hizo una vida, una existencia para que nadie sospechara -el asunto i _nquisición_ lo dejó afectado, afortunadamente ya eso no existe-: Park Ji-Min, veinte años, graduado, bailarín contemporáneo y demás detalles sin importancia de momento. Nacido en Busan, padre, madre, hermano menor.

Bien, con eso listo podía andar por ahí y buscar a Jungkook. Está seguro de que anda por ahí, lo puede sentir y algo tendrá que ver su brazo. Ahora todo es mucho más divertido. Hay gente bailando por la calle, cantando, jugando, colores de cabello extravagante y en su mayoría son muy tiernos.

Realmente esta es una especie de mundo soñado, sólo le falta tener con quién compartirlo, porque seamos sinceros... ¿Qué sentido tiene hacerlo solo? Un día como cualquier otro... tropezó y casi se destruye la cara contra el suelo, nada fuera de lo normal en él. Lo curioso del asunto es que se consiguió con alguien.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Hobi...? —balbuceo frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

— ¡ho! ¿te conozco? No te recuerdo. —ríe divertido. Para Jimin es muy raro verlo tan joven y vistiendo como un "hip-hopero".

También es muy incómodo.

—sí bueno... academia de baile... te vi algunas veces. Perdón por el atrevimiento, Hyung. —se apresura a arreglar.

—No hay problema—afirma con una sonrisa simpática—. Aunque si eres de la academia de baile... ¡Tienes experiencia como bailarín ¿cierto?! —lo toma de las manos.

—S-si ¿Por qué? —pregunta espantado por aquel acercamiento brusco.

—Ouh, no te conozco para nada, pero estoy desesperado. Dentro de cinco horas yo y mi grupo vamos a tener un presentación en un concurso. Es para pasar el rato, pero va a ser muy feo presentarnos incompletos habiendo practicado tanto siendo siete. Nos falta uno por temas de comer como un maldito puerco y tener indigestión.

—Eh-

—así que necesitamos un reemplazo pero a la de ya ¿cantas? —preguntas ya pegado prácticamente, Jimin asintió muy apenas—. BIEN. NOS AYUDAS, TE DAREMOS UNA PARTE SI GANAMOS Y SI NO... TE INVITO A UN CAFÉ, UNA PIZZA, LO QUE SEA.

Se dejó jalar por Hobi por más de seis avenidas. Ya no tiene ni idea de a donde lo llevó. El punto es que están en una pequeña carpa y prácticamente le puso los audífonos a todo volumen para que escuchara al tiempo que leía lo que le tocaba. Las abreviaturas de las líneas son raras.

¿RM? ¿J? ¿J-H? ¿V?

¿Por qué lo que debe reemplazar ni siquiera tiene abreviatura? No se le ocurrió cómo rebatir. Es más, no sabe ni porque no se negó en primer lugar; quizá expectativa de bailar frente a un público por más estrés y nerviosismo que eso le produzca. Cómo volver a los viejisisisisisímos tiempos. Además, Hoseok desde antes era un hombre bastante alegre y tierno, quizá este sea un momento para redimir lo que le hizo.

Es el que menos culpa tiene de lo que le hizo, sigue sintiéndose francamente mal por haberlo usado en pleno despecho.

— ¿Qué bailabas exactamente?

—Y-ya te dije que contemporan-

—Entonces mira y luego lo repites, yo te diré si va mal o bien.

Estuvo sentado en el suelo alrededor de media hora solo viéndolo bailar. Esto era otro nivel y ya no se siente para nada confiado al respecto, debería huir antes de pasar una vergüenza ni con todo el poder del mundo pueda borrar. Hoseok lo puso a bailar con él y aunque lo hacía bien tiene la impresión de que no es igual...

—Eres como un Ángel caído del cielo, bailas perfecto. A ver, canta, ya debes saber la letra. Anda, anda, anda. —apretó la tela del suéter que tiene puesto.

 _Neol wihaeseoramyeon nan_  
 _Seulpeodo gippeun cheok hal suga isseosseo_  
 _Neol wihaeseoramyeon nan_  
 _Apado ganghan cheok hal suga isseosseo_

— ¡¿QUIÉN ES?!

—ME LO ENCONTRÉ A MITAD DE LA CALLE Y ES GENIAL. TE COMPRO LO QUE QUIERAS DESPUÉS—lloriquea Hoseok—. ¿Cómo era tu nombre? Creo que no te lo... ¿hey? ¿te pasa algo? ¿te sientes mal? Dime que no por favor. —súplica.

Jimin retrocedió hasta que no pudo más. Respira con mucha fuerza, el color se le había ido del rostro en menos de un segundo y bien podría desmatarse en cualquier instante. Entró un grupo de tres persona. Lo que hace tan "aterrador" el asunto es que conoce a las tres personas.

Alto, ademanes bruscos... Namjoon.

Rostro de modelo, labios gruesos... Jin.

Expresión infantil al sonreír, mirada de aparente despiste... Taehyung.

— ¿Estás bien? —dice Taehyung. Tenía un poco de cabello largo... Mullet si no se equivoca.

—S-sí, estoy bien, solo... tengo calor. —impidió que lo tocara. Jamás se imaginó que lo tendría de frente de nuevo. Aunque claro, ahora están en una especie de igualdad de condiciones.

— ¿te exprimió mucho? Hobi es muy poco condescendiente cuando-

— ¡ÉL SI BAILA COMO DIOS MANDA!

—No tienes piedad de mi cuerpo. Soy un tronco, ya sabemos eso. —rechista Namjoon con una especie de puchero.

—Te los presento. Él es Namjoon, aka Rap Monster, RapMon o RM. Él es Jin-

— _Worldwilde Handsome._ —guiña el ojo y lanza un beso, Jimin no pudo reprimir la sonrisa torcida que se formó en sus labios.

—y él es Taehyung, Tae, Tata, V... como se te antoje. Yo soy J-Hope ¿Tú eres...? —pregunta con sonrisa de lo más tierna. Jimin miró a Tae con recelo antes de suspirar.

—Jimin. —responde en un murmurllito.

—Jiminie~—canturrea Hoseok y Namjoon con tono meloso.

—Gracias por ayudarnos. Estábamos a poco de perder la cabeza, ya tenemos todo más que listo y de repente se enferma... No es su culpa, pero mierda, llevamos casi todo este año participando y estamos a nada de poder ganar. —explica Namjoon de forma muy elocuente, Jimin se sobó el brazo.

—Entiendo. Tampoco es tan... complicado. —dice mintiendo a medias. Jimin se percató de que **Jin** se aclaró la garganta.

 **I'm so sick of this fake love, fake love, fake love  
** _I'm so sorry but it's fake love, fake love, fake love_

—Anda, casi te matas ¿Qué te pasa? No creo que encontraras a nadie, al fin y al cabo te da pena hablar hasta con los... ¿me estás escuchando? —Namjoon chasquea los dedos.

Jimin se sonrojó furiosamente y apretó el agarre en su brazo. Una sonrisa grande y avergonzada surgió al momento de ver a quién se acerca sonriendo y arrugando un poco la nariz.

—Jimin-ssi. —dice un poco con la nariz.

— ¡Oye! ¡deja de llamarme así! —le da un suave golpe en el brazo.

— ¿¡Se conocen!?

— ¿eh? No, solo lo he visto en muchos sueños. —Jimin no varió la expresión y su sentir tampoco cambió. Lo ve normal, el Jungkook que conoció hace tanto y murió bajo el agua fue igual. Decía sentirlo familiar y conocido de algún tiempo.

Este que está ante él es exactamente igual y gastar tiempo en entristecerse por tener que empezar de nuevo es inútil. Más que todo porque resulta más que obvio que el primer ciclo esta vez fluirá sin problema.

— _'Cause you love and I love you._ —canturrea, Jungkook repite el gesto de arrugar la nariz.

—Nuestro pequeño tiene un amigo gracias a sus sueños... eso sí que es raro. —admite Jin.

El tiempo que duró el día en hacerse noche lo gastaron practicando. Jimin nunca se enteró de quién es el séptimo personaje que no se ha dignado en aparecer. Aparentemente no hay ningún problema en esperarlo. Lo vistieron, maquillaron. Se hizo unos pequeños mechones claros para no ser tan desentonante con el resto.

—Lo haremos bien. —afirma Namjoon entusiasta.

—Sí. Tenemos una nueva arma secreta ahora. —Tae vio mal a Hoseok. Jimin tosió.

— ¿Quién falta...?

—Ah, Suga, tranquilo; él llega cuando le da la gana. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que lo hizo.

La explicación fue extraña para él. Al momento de subir a la tarima con muchísima gente frente a ellos Jimin entró en cuenta de un minúsculo detalle... _Ninguno de ellos está soltando la baba por él._ Es normal en Jungkook, hasta el punto de que se mantuvo ligeramente tímido en todo este rato.

No obstante, Jin y Tae deberían ser los más afectados...

 _Y nada de nada..._

Cuando empezó a la canción se dejó guiar por la música sin más. Escuchar a Tae y Jungkook cantar lo hizo sentir ganas de llorar. Nunca supo que Tae tenía una voz tan bonita y saber porque se corrompió de la manera en que lo hizo... le hace ver que a pesar de todo, es capaz de demostrar una genuinidad inusitada.

Que tal vez de no haber sido así, pudieron haber sido buenos amigos...

Namjoon y Hoseok tenían un estilo al que no se acostumbra, para él el rap es una cosa muy extraña, pero sin duda les luce. Estar al medio le hizo darse cuenta de que efectivamente son siete, pero no llega a ver quién es esa séptima persona. Debe ser de su tamaño más o menos. Hay mucha luz al frente y no logra distinguir nada más.

Escuchar a Jin solo le hizo darse un mayor golpe al sentir que había sido un egoísta total en toda su vida. Que si bien Yoongi incitaba esto, es su culpa por haber caído en esa provocación. Está a poco de creer que está muerto y esto se trata de un bello sueño en el cual se da cuenta de todo lo malo y bueno qué pasó y se perdió por sus decisiones...

Las afamadas consecuencias.

— _Su voz se me hace familiar..._ —piensa intentando ver de quién se trata. Quién es "Suga"; tiene la impresión de que algo le está impidiendo reconocerlo.

Es la primera vez que un baile en grupo de esta magnitud y fue tan... _perfecto._ Como de ensueño.

Si hay algo que le encanta de que ahora haya tanta gente, es que los aplausos son más ensordecedores una vez terminas. Se dejó morir en el piso sin ninguna clase de discreción y una sonrisa enorme en la cara. _Ah~_ eso estuvo muy bien. Ojalá pudieran repetirlo... Bueno, nada le impide preguntar si pueden ser amigos o algo del estilo.

Los otros grupos -algunos de chicas y otros más numerosos-, subieron a la tarima para hacer el llamado a quienes ganarían. En tercer lugar quedó un grupo de chicas, tres de ellas se le hacen ligeramente familiares y la última está seguro haberla visto... Debe ser idea suya. La agrupación como tal tenía por nombre "Mamamoo".

Y el otro grupo, Seventeen si no escuchó mal estaba comiéndose las uñas justo a un lado... solo para quedar en segundo lugar.

Namjoon dio tal saltó que rompió una de las luces... de alguna manera. No pudo evitar reírse de verlo. Tan destructivo como siempre. Abrazó a Jungkook con fuerza. Sintió una mirada en al nuca que le enfrió la alegría por un instante.

Yoongi no está... se habría mostrado ya ¿no?

* * *

—Cuando nos den el premio te daré... lo que sea que te toque a ti y un poco de mi parte por arrastrarte. —explica Hoseok limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—No hace falta, fue muy divertido. —asegura con una sonrisa.

—Rayos, es muy tierno. —dice Namjoon con una mano en el pecho.

—Jimin-ssi es muy bueno. Quizá probemos hablar para otros concursos o el año que viene ¿Qué tal? —ofrece Jungkook tras golpear su lengua con el interior de su mejilla. Jimin ladeó la cabeza.

—Me parece bien... ¿Y quién no pudo venir? O ¿Suga? No lo pude ver...

—Ah, él es un poco... huraño. Vamos a que lo veas. Sobre quién se enfermó no debes preocuparte, ya hablaremos de eso nosotros. —dice Hoseok restando importancia.

— ¿me acompañarías a comer? —pregunta Jimin de golpe antes de entrar a la carpa. Jungkook se rascó el cuello y sonrió tímido.

—Sí, me encantaría...—miró en otra dirección, a quién jugaba con una manzana roja.

— ¿esperas a que diga no?

Jimin se detuvo y su atención se pasmó en la persona estirada en el sofá. Yoongi juega con una manzana y lo mira de forma extraña. No sabe si decir que divertida o esa típica de quién analiza cada movimiento para que su jugarreta vaya a salir bien. Tomó el brazo de Jungkook y le dio un tirón.

—Va-vamos ahora ¿sí? Conozco un sitio y quizá cierren temprano. —Yoongi rueda los ojos. Lanza la manzana y Jimin la toma por inercia, antes de darse cuenta Yoongi está justo frente a él.

— ¿Aun no entiendes? Tan idiota—le da un toque en la frente—. No hay un momento en el que no tenga un ojo encima de ti, a donde vayas, estaré. Que creas que puedas huir demuestra que nada funcionó de dejarte bajo el agua.

—Y-yo solo-

— ¿Quieres intentar tener una vida normal? —sonríe cínico—. Lo tuyo no es posible. Llora, grita, intenta matarte si quieres. **Nada** puedes hacer por tener eso que quieres. Todo lo demás es tuyo... hasta los veintiocho.

—No voy a dejar que el hagas nada.

—Pasará de todos modos. No soy yo quién puso esa regla. Pasará y seguirá pasando. Una forma peor que la otra hasta que te vuelvas loco de tanto ver que ocurra. Descubrí que solo en ese momento entenderás que me perteneces a mí. —Jimin se fijo en que los demás los ven sin mucha impresión, lucen casi igual de oscuros que Yoongi.

—Vámonos, va—Tae le impidió dar un paso atrás siquiera.

— ¿A dónde?

—Jiminie, no puedes huir así como así. No cuando vienes tu solo. —comenta Hoseok.

—Animal que cae en trampa, animal que muere. —concluye Namjoon.

— ¿Qué les hiciste? —pregunta directo. Yoongi le enseñó su mano con cuatro anillos negros rodeando sus dedos.

—Te lo dije, pero no entendiste. Si hay una atadura fuerte, volverán: La ruptura—señala a Tae—. La decepción—señala a Jin—. El rencor. —Namjoon—. La culpa... —señala a Hoseok—. Y el amor tan desesperado que no te importa enloquecer por él. Todos ellos morirán a su edad respectiva, menos tú. Decidí aprovechar sus almas vagabundas sin un objetivo. Ahora son como... unos sirvientes si te sirve el término.

—Tu tenías esto planeado. —acusa con deje decepcionado y a nada de llorar. Yoongi se encoge de hombros antes de sentarse en el sofá de golpe y con una pierna estirada.

—No. Surgió y es la mejor manera de hacerte entender que todo a tu alrededor se puede y se va a desmoronar, excepto yo. Soy tu dueño; es el precio de haberte dado la belleza y juventud que tanto quisiste. Así que paga por lo que pediste.

Antes de rebatir nada sintió un apretón en la mano izquierda. Bajó la mirada y se percató de que Jungkook le había dado un fuerte estrechón con su diestra. El más alto se inclinó un poco hacía Jimin para quedar a la altura de su oído. Jimin sintió su respiración caliente y ligeramente acelerada.

—Tranquilo... Tengo tu vida y tu la mía... Nunca vas a estar solo en realidad.

Miró a Jungkook con ojos aguados... ¿estuvo fingiendo o qué? Lo puede notar... _lo sabe todo, **absolutamente todo**_. Abrazó a Jungkook, siente que la marca en su brazo arde y no le cuesta ver que Jungkook tiene la misma marca en el brazo derecho; antes de darse cuenta Jungkook ya está entre sus brazos. Sentado al lado de Yoongi se limitó a aceptar el beso que este le dio.

Ah... El precio por una decisión tan estúpida que tomó en la desesperación del momento lo iba a repercutir por el resto de la existencia. Quizá no fuese capaz de entender a Yoongi jamás. Como ambos son una complementación del otro. Los sentimientos puros, la inocencia, capacidad de arrepentimiento... y Yoongi como el rencor, lo obsesivo y calculador que le impide entender porque Jimin no puede aceptar esa compulsión hacia él.

Yoongi con cada acción lo puede estar matando y Jimin lo va a perdonar así fuese al pasar del tiempo... sin embargo, nunca sería amor...

Porque él ama a Jungkook, el enlace a la mortalidad que Jimin necesita para no caer en lo que Yoongi desea. Son los tres puntos: Positivo, negativo y neutral. Jungkook volvería las veces que haga falta sin que Yoongi lo pudiera evitar.

Este es el circulo vicioso al que están condenados los tres y al cual arrastraron a cuatro más. Siete condenados por el deseo de uno que obtuvo lo que quiso a tan alto precio... **s _er joven y hermoso_** _._.. Tanto que la vida no lo desea soltar a la muerte.

—Todo va a estar bien. Cree en mí ¿vale? —asintió recostándose del hombro de Yoongi al tiempo que agarraba la mano de Jungkook. Yoongi sonrió como solo él al ver eso, el par de amantes desgraciados que creen que pueden estar juntos a pesar de todo. Giró la cabeza

— _Bienvenido al primer día del resto de tu vida_. —le susurró y Jimin no hizo más que sollozar.

Desearía solo haber muerto aquella vez. Quizá así todo lo que vivió hasta hace poco habría sido una bella realidad. Como Yoongi siempre lo llamó... _es y sería siempre un iluso, pues al menos así tiene momentos para ser feliz._


End file.
